Change Is Gonna Come Erik&Charles
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: A new mutant is discovered that Charles finds mesmerizing stealing his attention from Erik, he must steal it back! After some difficult times Erik owes Charles the world, and has every intention in getting it for him.  Love and Fluff and well. sex.
1. A Change is Coming

**Before you start reading, try tio bare with me the first few pages, it gets a lot better about 5-10 minutes in reading, i love this story and love Erik and Charles so i couldnt help myself! this is a slash fic so you know right off.**

**This has some bits of Priest mixed in, just because i was thinking about it when i wrote it, you dont have to have seen it for it to have the same effect but just letting you know! :)**

**Rating is T for now but rating will probably go up after this chapter.**

**please R&R so i can continue writing if i dont get reviews i have this nasty habit of quitting ^_^**

* * *

><p>Charles and Erik now embark on a trip to a small town just outside of Chicago, to find new mutants to join in on their cause.<p>

Cerebro had picked up on quite a magnificent power, none like Charles had ever seen or felt before.

Stepping out of the Cab Erik and Charles look awkwardly at the monastery staring them in the face, They look to one another with confused expressions, Charles turns and asked the taxi driver through the window.

"Are you sure this is the correct address?" he asked as Erik stands in waiting next to the cab.

"I'm sure as ever, you know how many girls I bring here? Wanting to become nuns? Its crazy girls these days, I could find it with my eyes closed."

He replied before speeding off leaving the 2 men standing there.

Charles shrugs as he turns to Erik.

"Hopefully she is not a Nun." Erik says amused gaining a laugh from his companion.

They turn to the Monastery and begin up the large stone walkway to knock on the heavy stone doors.

There Joan stood before all of her colleagues, the decision she had made during the war brought her to what she had to face today, she looks down the aisle to the head priesthood standing in waiting for her, the red Cross that had been branded on her forehead still as evident in this moment as the day she received it, a black hooded coat covering her dark curls and lay heavy over her face, covering yellow eyes filled with discontentment and betrayal, all she tried to do is defend her fellow Priests against the dark evil in the world she knew, what thanks does she get? None simply punishment, this is the day that all she fought for lived for will be taken away from her, she looks down at the Rosary beads wrapped around her hand, she knows as soon as she meets her prior mentor at the front of the chapel he will take them from her and all she cares for, leaving her broken and disowned, she takes a deep breath and lifts her eyes as she approaches cautiously, her comrades, fellow Priests, stand in her honor as she makes her way to be dishonored in front of everyone, she slowly meets with the head of the church and stands bravely up, slowly removing her hood from her head, the beads still wrapped in her hand as she looks him square in the eye.

"Do you come willingly today and confess to the sins you have committed in front of all your comrades, confess and be forgiven, do not confess and you will be banished from the church, to go against the church is to go against God." He proclaimed loud enough for all the audience to hear, she holds her chin up high and looks over familiar faces, some pleading for her to confess and move on, the others hoping she will make a stand for them, finally someone to get the revolution started, a martyr in the eyes of her companions. She replied loudly and strongly.

"I do not confess, I do deny my God, I did nothing wrong and will never confess, no matter how much you threaten me." She proclaimed the gasps were heard loudly across the large space, the head of the church looks down upon her harshly grabbing her wrists and taking the beads from her hand then the bible that had been tucked behind her belt.

"Then let it be known here today, you are no longer of God and have no authority here, you have betrayed your fellow priests and betrayed the church, be banished from my sight evil one and never return." He declared and pressed his palm against her forehead, "May this cross you bare be an ever reminder of your betrayal of the Church and God." He said ruthlessly then signaled for some men to drag her from the church she went calmly and honorably she knew what she did was right and wouldn't change her mind for anyone.

Charles knocks on the door loudly, Erik by his side they stand and wait for an answer.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Erik asked quietly

"I really don't know, Erik." Charles replied with a shrug, soon the door creaks opened and a small old nun looks up at them.

"Welcome my children how may we bless you today?" the kind old woman asks.

"Well, we were looking for someone, possibly you can help, her name is Joan."

The look of surprise ran across her face, she looked side to side before coming out to them and closing the door behind her, Charles and Erik look at one another curiously then back at the old nun standing in front of them.

"have you not heard what has happened?" she asked

"No." Charles replies as he looks into her mind, seeing the events from earlier, Erik glances at Charles knowingly, and notices a look of discontentment on his face.

"I cannot say much, but perhaps I can get you in to see her, I practically raised the poor girl, it is a very difficult time at the moment." She added, then turned and opened the door, glancing side to side before motioning for them to follow, Erik and Charles follow closely behind as the woman gets some keys from her belt and opens the door, "Joan, theres some young men here to see you." She explains through a small crack, Charles feels her moving to the door, as she looks out at them with one intense yellow eye, she opens it wider to let them in,

"Thank you Sister, leave us please." She requested, The old woman nodded and exited the room closing the door behind her.

Charles comes to introduce himself but is interrupted.

"I know why you're here." She says strongly.

"Why are we here?" he asks

"You want me to go with you."

"How did you know?" Erik asks

"I saw it in a vision last night." She replied, Erik and Charles glance at each other then back.

"Extraordinary." Charles exclaims with a wide grin.

"I only have a few things to pack." She said then turned bitterly stuffing many black articles of clothing into a old worn suitcase.

Charles suddenly turns more serious.

"I know you have had a very tough day." Charles says, Joan's shoulders slump as she faces the bed packing her things away.

"You wont regret coming with us, you'll be with people like you, you will have companions to be there for you, and speak up when you need them too." Charles added.

"Enough!" she said harshly turning to them with her brows furrowed, "My companions would have done the same for me, a million times over." She retorted, "They were simply doing as they were told, one day soon they will be brave enough to stand up for the truth, a revolution is coming and they wont be able to stop us."

"Do you mean nuns or mutants?" Erik asked.

"You are foolish." She replied, Erik forming a scowl on his face. "My fellow Priests." She added.

Before calming down slightly and taking a step back.

"What do you mean mutants?" she asked.

"You have a mutation like I and Erik both have, special gifts and talents, would you mind sharing with us?" Charles understanding, she had a difficult day and gentleness was what she needed now, Charles sensed that.

"I've always been told my gifts were God given, that was the reason I joined the Priesthood to begin with." She said and sat heavily on the bed. Charles kneels down softly in front of her.

"Joan, don't regret anything you have done, your gifts are God given, just not in the way you thought, you are a very special person." He added kindly, Joan sighs and looks over Charles' head to see Erik standing toughly looking down at them.

"How do you know all of this?" she asked

"I'm a telepath, Erik can manipulate any metal substance, we're mutants like you." He replied with a gentle smile.

"I often have visions, on some occasions I can transport to other locations, places I've never been, but somehow I always make it home." She confessed, Erik grins widely, Charles smiles softly, and lays a hand over hers.

"There's more." He presses.

"I can sense the feeling of the area, also if evil is coming or danger." She added, and looked up at Erik again. "I do not feel in danger." She said and added a soft smile.

"Finish getting your things, Erik and I will get you out of here." He said as he stood, Joan nodded and began packing her bag again, Charles turned toward Erik and whispered in his ear.

"we've found a good one, my friend." He said and patted his shoulder.

"Lets hope." Erik replied.

Later that night they arrived at the Mansion, Charles had explained all he needed to Joan on their way home, Joan now had many questions answered, and Charles felt no regret from her for the decision she had made, however when the car ride grew silent, she would sit and stare out of the window her hood pulled over her branded forehead, at those moments Charles sensed a strong sadness and despair, Charles looks to Erik and frowns.

"What?" Erik asks in a whisper noticing that familiar look of concern on Charles' face.

"I don't know how to help her, Erik." He said and looked down.

"You'll find a way, you always do." He reassured with a large smile, Charles smiled back as they looked into one anothers eyes, this friendship seemed to be growing into something more each day, best friends possibly better than either man had ever had before, Neither ever got tired of the others company, and never wanted to leave each other either, Charles closed his tired eyes and tilted his head back as he drifted off for a short nap, once asleep his head rolled ever so slightly onto Erik's shoulder, Erik smiled softly and gently brushes his sleeping face with the top of his knuckles, Erik allows him to stay there until he awakes.

Charles sitting at his desk, its late in the evening, too late after coming home from their voyage.

He is reading over a letter sent from Moira, exhaustion evident on his face, resting his chin on one hand.

Quietly Erik enters the room, the door opening gently then closing behind him, silently Erik stands and watches his friend read even at his tired state.

Charles sighs and rubs his eyes between his thumb and index finger, then moves his hands to rub at his temples, his head pounding and shoulders tense, Erik approaches him, and stands behind him, his hands replacing Charles' on his temples and massages him softly, a sigh of relief leaving Charles' lips.

"You should get some rest." Erik says sweetly, Charles gives an affirming moan, Erik's hands gently sliding down to Charles' neck massaging it gently adding just enough pressure to work the knots out.

Charles lets out another soft moan, as he allows his head to slowly ease down to rest on the desk, his arms crossed beneath his forehead

There being more room between Charles and his chair, Erik moves his hands down to massage between his shoulder blades, Charles' muscles delectably tight under his touch, Charles breaths in a comforting sigh, this had to be the best massage he had in a long time, maybe ever.

"My friend." Charles sighs heavily. "Your hands feel like heaven."

Erik smiles to himself, resisting the urge to lay a kiss on the back of the telepaths head, as his hands move back to Charles' head, his fingers tastefully scratching his scalp through his thick curls, Charles lifts his head pushing against Erik's palm.

"To bed, Charles." Erik whispers, as he removes his hand and pulls Charles' chair out from the desk so he can stand, Charles glances up his big blue eyes looking silently grateful and warm, Erik turning the lamp out without a touch, Charles stands and slightly wobbles Erik catching him in his arms, close to his friend as he gives him support, Charles leans forward softly resting his Brunette head on Erik's chest with a sigh, Erik allows him to stay there as long as he pleases, Erik gently brushes his finger tips across Charles' right temple, Charles leans up slowly and insecure, and looks at him wonderingly, Erik swallows roughly this feeling twitching in his heart something he had never felt before, Charles remains silent, but the warmth filling his chest and cheeks speaking loudly enough, Charles knows what he is feeling but cant understand why, its like the feeling you get when you fall for your first crush, Charles looks down as Erik's hand slips to the back of his head, Charles grateful for the darkness of the room hiding his emotions better than he could hide them himself in his exhausted state, Charles turns quietly towards his bed, Erik follows close behind there to catch him if he stumbles, Charles laying down on his side and curling into a ball, a heavy sigh of relief leaving his mouth as his eyes flutter closed.

Erik gently removes his shoes for him before pulling the thick bed cover over his now lightly snoring friend.

Erik smiles softly as he looks him over, so cute and vulnerable as he lay sleeping soundly.

"Good night my friend." Erik whispers softly, leaving a feather light kiss on his exposed cheek, Charles now asleep so deeply, he didn't notice, Erik exits the room without a sound.

After she got settled in the morning came too early, Joan looked out the window that the light had shined so brightly in, she had to squint her eyes, she sits up and looks out, seeing Erik and Charles are already up and about, they are walking outside having some kind of discussing she assumes, she makes her way down the stairs to the kitchen to find her fellow mutants sitting and eating at the table, they all look up at her in curiosity they had all been sleeping when they arrived home the night before.

"Hello, I'm Joan." She said with an uncomfortable wave and smile, she knew right away what they were all staring at, the cross on her forehead, she looked down slightly embarrassed before turning and taking a seat by herself at a smile table on the farthest end, the one next to the window, she always enjoyed looking outside.

Erik and Charles enter the dining room, both smiling widely, looks like they had a nice morning chat.

"Good morning everyone!" he proclaims chipper, the rest bid good morning to the professor as he makes his way to pour himself a cup of coffee, Erik notices Joan sitting by herself, wearing a long black robe, more of a Priestly style than a sleeping robe, he approaches and sits on the apposing side.

"Good morning." He said trying his best to be friendly and inviting.

"Hello." She replied quietly, then pulled her hood over her forehead, Erik looked down slightly before speaking again.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked.

"No, I've been fasting breakfast since I was 13." She replied looking up at him with those intense eyes, barely visible under her hood. Erik lifts his head and nods slightly.

"I know what it is like to go hungry."

_I spent my entire youth starving if I had the option to eat I would take it._

He thought to himself, soon they were joined by Charles he sits with his coffee and looks at Joan intently.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked her kindly.

"Alone." She replied quietly.

"That's a very honest reply, thank you Joan." He replied, Erik watching them closely, he hated that Charles was paying her so much attention to her, Erik had been his main point of focus up until last night.

Joan just looks at Charles blankly, and folds her hands into her sleeves as her arms rest on the table.

"Charles, Aren't you needed for Cerebro in 10?" Erik asked, Charles turns to him with a strange look on his face.

"I suppose so, now that you mention it." He replied. "Time flies." He added then stood.

Joan and Erik looked up at him from the table.

"Well, Erik, Are you coming?" Charles asked.

"I'll be there in a minute." Erik replied, Charles nodded with a slightly disappointed look on his face, then turned and made his way out of the room, alone, making a quick glance back at the couple as he left.

"Joan." Erik said with his deep voice, she turned her attention to him.

"Charles can read your mind, but he doesn't without permission, I can read faces, and yours is a tattle tale." Erik added tensely.

Joans brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Don't cover up your Cross, its part of who you are, you shouldn't be ashamed." He said kindly, then reached across the table and tilted it back gently.

"that's not who I am anymore, I gave it all away when I came here, they don't want me." She retorted and pulled her hood back over her head. "and they don't understand either." She said and looked at the other students still eating their breakfast. "I don't belong anywhere." She looked down darkly.

"You will always be a Priest, you will always be a mutant, you have to decide which one you are more of." He replied then stood from the table abruptly and exited the room, Joan follows him with her eyes.

After Erik had left the room, Joan glances towards the table catching the blonde headed boy looking at her, his eyes curious, she gives a curious look in return the boy smiles slightly and looks away awkwardly.

'he's kind of cute.' She thinks to herself then shrugs off the thought looking back out of the window.

Erik enters the lab at a fast pace, slamming the door behind him, Charles already has his helmet on and is using Cerebro, Erik stands next to the railing Charles takes support on and watches impatiently.

Soon the machine is shut down, Charles' breathing is tight as he waits, then removes the helmet, catching his breath, Erik cant help the feeling inside his stomach when he watches his best friend go through such a tiresome activity day in and day out, Charles smiles down at Erik, as he steps down from the machine.

Taking a seat on a small metal chair close to where Erik is standing.

"You shouldn't worry so much, its not good for you." Charles said.

"You shouldn't work so hard, its not good for you." He retorted playfully.

"Charles, Joan is having a very hard time settling in." he added.

"Yes, I know, hopefully when we start her training she will begin feeling more like one of us."

"Do you think that is a good idea? She seems very weak, malnourished almost."

"Even more reason to start sooner." Charles said as he laid back against the wall taking a quick rest.

Erik looked over him adoringly and affectionately, Charles smiles softly at him.

"My dear, dear, friend." Charles says as he turns his attention towards him. "What would I ever do without you."

"I imagine what you did the 24 years before me." he replied sardonically, Charles laughs.

Charles lays his head back in thought, then smiles.

"I have an idea." Charles said and looked at Erik with a smile.

"An idea for what?"

"There's a chapel in the mansion, I'll take Joan there, find her a room nearby its perfect." He said then stood having a little more spring in his step as he exited the room, Erik of course followed after him.

"Come Joan, don't peak." Charles said as he led her into the Chapel, she clung to his arm for support, Erik stood brooding along side them as they entered carefully, Joan finally smiling in anticipation. It wasn't until this moment the Erik felt a sting of jealousy in his chest, Joan a pretty girl, clinging onto Charles' arm for support, Charles barely even sparing a glance in Erik's direction, as if he had forgotten about him all of a sudden.

"Let me look!" she said.

"Alright, open your eyes." Charles said gently as she opened her eyes and looked upon the Chapel, she didn't smile, didn't frown, simply walked towards the Pedestal a large Crucifix standing tall behind it, Charles had the Chapel cleaned up and the candles lit by the alter, he didn't spend much time in the Chapel honestly.

Joan walked slowly towards the front running her fingers over the pews as she goes,

Charles is standing next to Erik, then nudges him softly with his elbow as he grins in accomplishment, Joan kneels down in front of the crucifix and does something Charles had not thought off, She begins to weep and covers her head with her heavy hood, making a cross over her head and shoulders as she begins to pray, Erik smirks slightly knowing Charles' plan didn't quite go as he expected.

Charles frowns and looks up at Erik, whom simply shrugs.

Joan stands to her feet and blows the candles out turning towards the two men standing shoulder to shoulder.

"Thank you, Its such a relief to know I'm so close to something so near to my heart." She expresses with a kind smile.

Erik growls lowly to himself, Joan approaches Charles and gives him a tight hug, Erik crosses his arms and watches.

"Your welcome, anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable." Charles said softly into her hair. She releases him and smiles up at him.

"Let me show you, your new quarters." He said and smiled, then turns she follows him to the next room, Erik huffs to himself and plops onto one of the pews looking up towards the crucifix and sighs.

its early in the morning the son is barely beginning to shine, Joan is is lightly sleeping when she hears her door flung open, she jolts into a seating position and looks to see whom had entered so abruptly, seeing Erik comes inside quickly and slams the door behind him.

Joan looks at him tensely.

"Why are you so angry?" she asked, but Erik did not reply he remained seemingly calm as he approached her, though she sensed his fowl mood he pretended not to have one.

"Day one of training Joan, you have 5 minutes to get up and meet Charles and I on the track outside."

"What if I don't want to?" she asked

"Then there's the door." He said harshly, as he exited her room.

5 minutes later, Charles and Erik are standing outside in they're gray sweat suits as Joan approaches them the white rocks crunching under her heavy boots, she is wearing what seemed to be suede pants tucked into military boots, a black long sleeve and fingerless gloves, she had a belt with some trinkets in it that she learned to use as a Priest, she joins them with an attitude and stands with her hands on her hips.

Charles smiles at her, Erik just gives a blank stare.

"Good morning, Joan, good of you to join us." Charles greeted friendly.

"hello." She replied "What am I supposed to practice on?" she asked, Charles rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"Well Joan, you told me you can transport, but never on command, that's what we are here to help with, see that stone stature there? I want you to stand right next to it, without taking a step." Charles said and gave her a good pat between the shoulder blades pointing her away from him.

Joan looked back at him with her brows furrowed.

"Well, go on then." Charles urged nicely.

Joan didn't even know where to begin, she just stared at the ground next to the stature and tried her hardest to appear there, Erik crossed his arms waiting impatiently, Joan growing more nervous the longer it takes, Charles glances back at Erik hoping for the best.

"I have the highest faith in you, Joan." Charles encouraged, Erik grew jealous with his encouragement those words were the same Charles used to help him, they were even standing on the same ground.

Joan still didn't move, Erik had, had enough with a firm push he pushed her to the ground, Joan squeaked as she plummeted to the ground.

"Erik!" Charles snapped and turned to see a wide grin on Erik's face, turning to see the same site, Charles saw that Joan had transported to the other side, Joan grinned widely.

"I did it!" she shouted across with a big smile.

"Wonderful!" Charles exclaimed, with a large smile then Joan transported back to them just as easily, laughing and smiling Charles takes her into a large hug, Erik's jaw clenches then he turns angrily and stomps towards the house entrance, Charles looks over her shoulder concerned with furrowed brows but doesn't chase after him.

Later that night during their usually chess game, Erik is sitting across from Charles watching as he makes a thoughtful move, then sits back.

"What a find Joan is." he said with a huge grin, "What a find." He added enthusiastically.

"I suppose." Erik gritted

"What has gotten into you Erik? Just the other day you were just as excited as I." Charles inquired

"You're the mind reader, you tell me." He said darkly, taking his turn and slamming the chess piece down.

"Erik, really, I'm not playing this with you." Charles answered exasperated.

"Charles, Your so blind sometimes." Erik replied

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind, its your move professor."

"Erik, I'm not making a move until this is resolved." He said stubbornly and leant back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm going to bed." Erik retorted toughly then stood to leave.

"Erik, Erik." Charles called out as he walked out slamming the door behind him, Charles raked his hands through his hair and exhaled deeply.

Erik sitting on his bed rubbing his face. '_Why do I feel so jealous?'_ he thought to himself then laid flat on his back across the bed looking at the ceiling. Thinking about Joan and how Charles is so enthralled in her and her talents, he thinks about how she looks at him, and it makes his blood boil.

"_If I cant have him, She cant either."_ Erik thought to himself getting out of his bed abruptly.

Joan sitting in her room looking in the mirror, she runs a finger across her forehead, and huffs in annoyance, she pulls her hair down over it, wondering if she should just cut thick bangs in her hair to mask whom she once was, she hears a heavy knock on her door and turns quickly.

"Who is it?"

"Erik, open up." He said loudly, she hesitates for a moment then stands, before she can reach the door, Erik unlocks it himself and enters closing it behind him.

"Come on in then." She says sarcastically, hands on hips.

Erik approaches her with a tense look on his face, Joan senses his emotions, tough and raw, angry and serene, she breaths in slightly as he stands merely inches from her face.

"You know, you're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." He says, her brows furrow as he brings his hand up to eye level, in it a set of rosary beads, she smiles broadly.

"where did you get these?" she asks as she took them from his hand gently, how she missed hers, she grew up with them something just felt wrong without them.

"that's not important." He said dryly

"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me." She said as she wrapped the beads around her fingers.

Erik puts a firm hand on her lower back pulling her into him.

"Erik." She breaths he leans down to kiss her neck, her hands roam to his chest, "What are you doing?" she asked

"What's it look like." He whispered in her ear.

"Erik, I'm not sure about this." She said shakily, Erik stood and picked her up laying her on the bed.

"You will be in the morning." He said seductively

"Stop." She pleaded he did no such thing. "Please, Erik stop it."

"Just pretend I'm Charles." He said hurtfully, as he gripped her jaw between his fingers, she looked up at him in fear.

"Erik please, I didn't want this, any of this." She pleaded and looked to her side.

Erik considered his next move carefully, if his plan to get her to fall for him was going to work, he had to do something quick, that's when the words came to him.

"I'm sorry, Joan, I just can't help myself, your so beautifully broken, I just want to fix you."

He lied, and kissed her gently, Joan relaxed slightly, her bent knees falling flat on the bed. "Please forgive me, beautiful sweet, Joan." He mused and snuggled his nose into the bend of her neck. Now for the clincher he thought. "I just wanted to belong." He whispered.

She sighs, all she wanted was to belong as well, she brushed the back of his neck softly with her fingers.

"Me too." She whispered. "I forgive you." She said softly, Erik leant back and kissed her softly. Then pulled away.

"Goodnight." He said coldly as he retracted and stood up.

"Goodnight?" she asked in disbelief.

He replied with a sarcastic sweetness.

"Your obviously not ready for this, I'll wait as long as it takes. My love" He said and blew a kiss before exiting, Joan looked so very confused as her door shut behind him.

Erik rolled his eyes as he made his way down the hallway straightening his shirt.

The next morning, Charles and Erik were supposed to help Joan train some more, Erik and Charles standing outside in the grass waiting on the main focus of their team, Charles bends down to stretch, Erik stands stiffly sneaking a peak at Charles' well rounded ass, with a risen brow.

"So, Erik, are you going to tell me what last night was all about?" he asked.

Erik tensed in his shoulders and tightened his jaw, Charles straightens up with a sigh, Erik's attention immediately looking in another direction as Charles turns to look him in the eyes.

"Please my friend, I do very much hate to be in your bad graces, it leaves me empty some how." Charles added looking away shyly.

Erik's heart softened, Charles eyes, deep blue filling Erik's soul with care and kindness.

"I don't like you spending so much time with Joan." He replied plainly, Charles' brows raise questionably.

"Why is that?"

Erik hesitated a moment too long, Joan approaches, Charles turns his attention from him to look, Joan waves kindly, stepping up to Erik and before his eyes, she gives him a lingering kiss on the cheek, as she brushes her fingers through his hair, Erik tenses, he didn't expect her to do that in front of Charles, she released him, and smiles.

"Good morning." She says sweetly looking up into Erik's eyes, Charles' eyes are as big as the moon, he coughs into his hand as he turns away trying not to stare so rudely, Joan turns to Charles and smiles.

"Good morning, Professor." She greets.

"Good morning." He replied clearing his throat again.

Joan wraps an arm around Erik's waist as she waits for her instructions, Erik tries to maneuver his way out to no avail.

"Actually, I'm feeling quite under the weather." He said and looked to the ground, Erik's shoulders slump, he feels intense sadness and disappointment projecting from Charles' mind, accidentally it would seem.

"Me and Erik can practice today." She said joyfully looking up at him.

"Good, Good." Charles replied with as friendly of a smile he could muster with his heart sinking into his chest, then awkwardly began walking backwards towards the house, "I'm just going to take a quick rest." He says as he turns, Erik can see him wipe his eyes with his sleeve as he finally enters the doors.

Erik frowns, all he wanted was for Joan to fall head over heels for him so she would ignore Charles, he never wanted to hurt him like this, never really wanted Charles to know what he had done in the first place, Erik looks down ashamed,

"You don't actually care for me do you?" she asked sensing the despair in his emotions as she moves away from him. "This was all for him?" she adds and turns hurt.

Erik doesn't even go after her, just turns from her and walks down the track with his hands in his pockets and head hanging low.

He really messed things up this time, now how could he fix this?

Charles sitting on his bed in the dark, the curtains pulled shut and lights dimmed holding his head in his hands, shoulders shaking as he weeps silently.

_What have I done to deserve this? Why doesn't he love me?_

He thinks to himself as he wipes his tears harshly.

Soon a loud knock on his door, Charles head shoots up and looks in its direction, then checks the time on his wall clock, 8:45 the normal time for the nightly chess game with Erik, Charles panics, he didn't want Erik to see him so broken up.

"Charles its me, open up." Erik says gently through the door.

"One moment." Charles replies wiping his cheeks again quickly checking his appearance in the mirror trying to hide the fact that he had been weeping.

"Charles, open the door." Erik urged a little impatiently. Charles quickly straightens his cloths.

"Come in." he croaks from across the room sitting at his desk pretending he had been there the entire time.

Erik enters closing the door behind him, seeing Charles sitting at the desk and smiles softly, Charles mocks his expression.

"Already time for chess? My where have I been all day." Charles says uncomfortably, Erik stands in front of his desk and looks down at him, replying in the gentlest voice he could manage.

"I was just about to ask you that."

Charles looks down sadly, rolling a pencil across his desk, trying to carefully pick the correct reply.

"I've been here, studying." He said and raised his blue eyes to Erik's green, that looked down at him so softly, almost apologetic.

"Are we to start our game then?" Charles says fake cheerful and stands walking towards the table, Erik follows him and stands next to the chess table, silently.

"So, will I be white again, like always?" he asks as he sits and begins arranging the game.

"Charles…" Erik's voice trails off.

"What?" Charles replied hearing the seriousness in his companions voice.

"Are we not even going to talk about it?" Erik asked as he lay a hand on the back of Charles chair slightly leaning down over him.

"About what?"

Erik huffs "Joan, this morning, what else?" he said harshly.

"About that, I don't think its appropriate for either of us to date any of the students." Charles replies quickly shaking his head "It isn't right, they are too young." He said setting down the last chess piece. "I'm very … _disappointed_, Erik." He added, Erik exhaled deeply, knowing that couldn't be the only reason for his reaction that morning, could it?

"I don't care about Joan, I don't want to date her, we aren't dating." He said deeply as he turned his back to Charles walking towards the large windows using his gift to open the curtains by the metal loops it hangs from, the sun barely showing at the end of the sunset.

"Good, there's no problem then." Charles replied, knowing full well there was still a problem, the problem being Erik's sour mood of late, since Joan's arrival Erik has been distant, and very emotionally shut off.

"Come Erik, come play with me." Charles insisted as he looked at the tall mans broad shoulders, Erik turns and takes a heavy seat across from him.

Charles can still sense a tenseness in the room, he simply is uneasy about how to handle it.

"Charles, I'm sorry." Erik says barely louder than a whisper.

Charles looks up at him attentively.

"For what?"

"For Joan, for everything." He added after a deep breath.

"For being jealous?" Charles pointed out.

Erik looks at him with an unwavering gaze.

"Well … Yes?" Erik replied about to say something else simply to be interrupted

"Also for devising this great scheme, Erik? What have I done to make you hate me so? Are you sorry for going out of your way to make me look like a fool, make me feel miserable? Why? All I want is to help you, be your friend. What is so wrong with me that you want me to hurt so?" Charles babbled on looking tensely into Erik's eyes, Charles eyes water up in waiting for his reply.

Erik looks down ashamed, Charles stands running his hands through his hair and goes to his desk to fill a glass with scotch, Erik sits silently thinking over what he had just heard.

Charles gulps down the drink and swallows roughly, Erik still without reply.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose my temper." He says after a long moment of silence, then looks down.

Erik sighs and stands from his seat approaching Charles slowly, he puts a gentle hand on Charles' neck to tilt his head up and get his attention, Charles turns towards him and looks up into his eyes.

"I just wanted you to be…jealous." He admitted, Charles gives a sideways smile.

"It worked." He replied shyly then looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"My last intention was to hurt you, Charles." Erik whispers softly.

"I know." Charles replies and takes his empty hand to grasp Erik's. "I know Dear friend." He added again.

This was it, the moment Erik had been waiting for, the opportune moment to tell Charles the truth, the deep dark broken beautiful truth.

Erik's heart begins to pound, Charles can fill Erik's heart quicken through the touch of they're hands, Erik hesitates, Charles waits patiently, rubbing his thumb across Erik's knuckles.

Erik tries to speak, he tries to tell him exactly how he's feeling, and exactly why he did something so stupid.

_I act like a fool in love._

Is what he wanted to say,

He wanted to say it with a kiss, touch his lips against Charles soft rose colored ones.

to caress his cheek and look deeply into his eyes, leading to the soul, feel his warm breath against his face as they near.

he wanted to tell him how dear he was, he wanted to lay his heart on the line, but his mouth simply wouldn't work, his throat clogged up and his mouth squeezed closed, soon his chance had passed him by, Charles released his hand and laid it gently to Erik's side, with the kindest voice.

"I'm sorry Erik, I don't want to play tonight, its been a difficult day." He says exhausted as he rubs his forehead between his fingers taking small steps towards his bed.

Erik watches as he sits softly down and sighs heavily, covering his face in his hands.

Erik feels his heart burden: seeing through Charles' appearance how tired he had become, Erik pushing him ever closer to exhaustion, Why couldn't Erik be easier, be someone to hold Charles in his time of need, be there for someone else for a change, Erik didn't want to be a burden anymore, but somehow he knew he would never change, he could never be the better man, never protect Charles like he so deeply desired too, he could never protect Charles from the worst thing that could happen to him. Himself.

"Good night, Charles." Erik replied then quietly left the room, with a lingering glance as he stood in the opened door.

"Good night, Erik." Charles says weakly, Erik turns and leaves the room, his heart heavy with remorse.

Joan standing on the balcony looking to the sky, Erik soon joined her, Joan felt him approach and turned.

"I've decided." She said and smiled

"Decided on what?"

"I'm a mutant, I don't want to be a priest, never again." She said strongly, and approached him then ran her hands from his waist band up his chest, Erik tensed under her touch,

"What changed your mind?"

"Priests cant touch you like this." She replied and stood on her toes to kiss him.

Erik hesitated, thoughts of Charles sitting looking so defeated flashed through his mind, he thought of how sad he seemed, thought about what he had said about Joan and the other students, then he thought about the girl beautiful and willing running her hands down his chest. He thought he had already disappointed Charles beyond repair, he had caused so much damage to his friend already, perhaps the best thing he could do is forget about him, find someone else to care for, find someone less deserving that he didn't have to try so hard to protect.

Erik ran his fingers through her soft curls and kissed her back, grabbing her hair tighter pulling her head back to kiss her neck, Joan sighed slightly, moving her hands to his lower back, Erik grabbed a hip and squeezed her tightly making her whimper softly.

She closed her eyes as he nibbled on her neck, she concentrated and transported them into her bedroom.

Charles laying in his bed, tossing and turning, he is exhausted but cannot ignore the constant nagging in the back of his head, He could not stop thinking of Erik, wondering what he was doing, wondering who he was with, Why hadn't he just told Erik when he had the chance, he should've told him the root of his hurt, it wasn't that fact that Erik had mislead Joan, it was the fact Erik had chosen her over him. Charles rubs his eyes and debates whether to look into Erik's mind, of course he had promised he wouldn't, but the desire grew thicker, even to the core of his being.

_Just a quick peak._

He thought to himself, bringing his fingers to his temple, hesitating for one more moment. Before committing and entering Erik's thoughts, first off Charles felt an intense emotion of self loathing and self disgust, after rummaging through thoughts that fogged up the mans head, he entered his mind, seeing a small glimpse of Erik's activities, Charles thrust himself out of his head, Charles had seen Erik kissing Joan softly on the lips, his hand on the back of her head, fingers weaving through her dark hair, an intense pain shot through his heart, as if he had been physically struck.

After such a heated argument, he at least expected Erik to return to his room and consider what he had done, but instead he went straight to Joan, the subject of the argument.

Charles began to weep, grabbing his head in his hands as he buried his face in the pillows, this had to be the worst pain he had ever felt. Utter betrayal.

Erik takes a breath and looks at her, as she looks up, he stares at the cross on her forehead and brushes his index finger gently over it, she looks at him quietly before grabbing his wrists and pulling his hand away.

"Just pretend it isn't there." She whispered, Erik couldn't, he knew this would be her first time, he would be the one whom had made her break her vows, throw everything she cared about away, and all for him, someone who didn't even love her, he loved another.

More than that, he thought of the pain and disapproval he would gain from Charles.

Could Charles' heart be big enough for him to forgive Erik if he went through with this? he closes his eyes tightly, he cannot bare the idea that Charles would be hurt again.

"Erik…" Joan says softly, Erik ignores her for a few moments.

"I cant do this." He said firmly, removing his arms from around her waist

"Its because of Charles isn't it?" she asked knowingly, Erik looks down and brushes a hand through his hair roughly.

"I already knew, I've seen it."

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"I hoped you would possibly, reconsider." She said and hugged herself looking down.

"I'm terribly sorry, I truly am, but I cant deny how I feel." He said and turned to leave the room.

"Erik," she said softly he paused for a moment. "be with Charles, don't be alone, he cares for you too, you know." She added

Erik made a face of surprise.

"I didn't expect a woman of the cloth to encourage this." Erik replied.

"We're not as bad as you'd think." She said and gave a half smile. "Besides, its not like either of you have taken vows or anything." She added and tapped the cross on her forehead, and gave a small laugh, Erik smiles.

"You're a special girl, Joan." He replied.

"I know, now go see your special boy, before its too late." She replied and motioned for him to leave.

Erik smiled back and bound from the room headed to one place, Charles' quarters, he had some making up to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are most welcome please! :)<strong>


	2. I Act Like A Fool In Love'

**Just a quick update before heading out, hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>Charles lay on his stomach weeping, he thought he had finished for the day, apparently not, he muffled his cries into the pillow as he rebuked himself for looking into Erik's mind like that, the sadness he felt now was all his doing, however had Erik been doing the right thing, this wouldn't have happened either, he thought to himself, punching the bed with one hand, almost a child like fit.<p>

Charles calmed himself when he heard a loud knock on the door. His eyes opened widely as he looked in its direction, Charles turned and buried his face back into the pillows, whomever it was, he didn't want to talk to them. Anyone.

Charles remained silent hoping whoever it was would get the point and leave, there was another knock this time much softer.

Charles did not reply just became quieter.

"Charles, its Erik, please if your awake let me in." he said kindly through the door.

Charles did not reply. "Charles, I'm coming in whether your ready or not." He said, Charles didn't care, just lay there as he heard the door open softly, the pain of the previous moments returning as Erik, approached him, the door clicking shut behind him.

"Charles, we need to talk." Charles groans into the pillow.

"I don't want to talk anymore." He said sadly his voice muffled. "Go away." He added with a touch of harshness.

"Charles I know your angry with me, and you have every right to be." Erik replied taking a seat at the foot of the bed, folding his hands together in his lap.

Charles scooted slightly away from him.

"How could you betray me like this?" Charles sniffled into the pillow.

"I'm sorry I caused you pain, you're my best friend you know." He replied

"I'm your only friend." Charles retorted bitterly, his face still covered in the blankets.

"That too." Erik replied with a sigh of defeat, he just sat patiently he would sit there until the sun came up before he would sleep having this unresolved.

Charles sighs after a long while rolling over to his side facing away from Erik.

"What I don't understand is how you can care for me so little." Charles murmured his eyes closing as a tear slid down his cheek, at least he was facing where Erik could not see it. he thought.

"Oh Charles, if you only knew." Erik replied heavily, as he lay on his back, his shoulder laying gently against Charles' back. With a heavy sigh.

"your so cold, I saw good in you Erik, it just brings me so much pain to wait and see it." He replied sadly, before rolling over to face Erik, Erik turned his head over to look into his big blue eyes, their faces separated by mere inches, both feeling the others warm soft breath on one another's faces, Charles searched Erik's eyes closely trying to find some sweetness in them, just a touch of kindness from his companion could carry him for another month, give him hope for a brighter future.

Erik rolled onto his side, slowly reaching a hand across to trace Charles' jaw with his fingers, ever so gently, Charles blinks, then covers Erik's hand with his own.

"My friend, how did it come to this?" Charles asks softly, Erik's brows furrow.

He had to tell him how he felt, if he didn't now he never would, and Charles could be lost forever, this was his only chance to explain, his only chance to make things right before he is lost forever.

_Charles once again waits patiently, such a patient and kind soul he is_ Erik thought.

As many times as Erik does wrong by him, Charles forgives him, over and over, never asking too much.

Erik takes a deep breath, his pulse speeding up anxiously, Charles' eyes dart side to side as he senses the excitement shaking Erik's very skeleton, Charles tightens his grip on his hand. Finally Erik speaks.

"I act like a fool in love." Erik mumbled quietly, almost self-consciously.

"What?"

"I said I act like a fool in love." Erik said barely louder, Charles eyes lighting up slightly, as he scoots closer.

"Joan?" he asked, he didn't want any gray areas, just the straight up truth.

Erik grunts. "No, silly, I love you." He replied, Charles closes his eyes, as if he is trying to let the warm words soak into his skin.

Erik begins feeling uneasy as Charles lays there without a reply, not a single word.

"Well?" Erik urged his heart pounding with anticipation.

"You love me?" Charles whispers.

"I love you, Charles. I love you." Erik said moving his hand down to Charles' neck, pressing his forehead against his, finally his deep blue eyes open, he smiles widely.

"Then kiss me." Erik does so without hesitation, a gentle soft lingering kiss, Charles returning the affection, Charles pulls himself closer to Erik, as their lips separate, he nestles his head against Erik's long throat closing his eyes.

"Charles." Erik says softly trying to gain his attention.

"Yes." He whispers nudging even closer.

Erik asks after a long hesitation, "Do you love me?" Charles wraps his arms around him and holds on tightly.

"Very much." He replies his eyes still closed, Erik smiles widely embracing him in return, holding Charles close a hand at the nape of his neck.

"Stay with me?" Charles whispers. Erik kisses him on the head, then slowly leans up to pull his shoes off pulling the covers over them.

"I'll stay as long as you want." He replied sweetly once again wrapping Charles in his arms.

Charles is in such peace, having been able to get all of this mess worked out, he is exhausted and soon falls asleep, snoring lightly, nestled against Erik's neck and chest.

"Your too adorable for your own good." He whispered to the already sleeping telepath, kissing his head gently soon falling asleep.

Charles' eyes flutter open, he feels something warm down his entire body, a heavy long arm wrapped around his stomach, warm breath against his bare neck, Charles pushes himself closer to the sleeping man behind him. His friend, his best friend, after last night, maybe more.

Charles smiled to himself tangling his fingers with the hand around his stomach, Erik groaned tiredly behind him, taking in a deep breath as he awakes.

"Are you awake?" he whispers softly into Charles' ear.

Charles gives an affirming grunt, squeezing his hand tighter in his fingers.

The yellow sun beaming in the window, luckily it was a Saturday morning and they were expected to sleep in somewhat.

"Its 12 o clock." Charles says softly and yawns.

"Its Saturday." He replies then gives a gentle kiss to the back of his neck.

"The children, they'll wonder where we are." He replied then began to pull away to sit up, Erik tightens his grip.

"Don't go, not yet." Erik pleads, Charles slides back against him filling the cold space that had been there for a moment.

"Soon." He replied but did not pull away from him, they lay together like this a few more minutes before Erik speaks.

"About last night.." he hesitates.

"it doesn't matter anymore." He replied forgivingly.

"I have something I need to get off my chest." Erik confesses giving a light kiss to his back, hoping it would lighten the pain from what he is about to admit.

"Erik… please don't ruin this." Charles begged burying his face into the pillow.

"Charles…"

"Erik, stop it." He says a little more firm, Erik doesn't speak again. "You at least owe me that." Charles added quietly, Erik couldn't help but agree and began to give gentle kisses on Charles' back as they lay quietly, Charles sighs in contentment, clenching his bottom lip between his teeth, Erik's breathing deepens and his kisses increase in strength, his hands begin to roam Charles' clothed body, Charles groans.

Erik moves his hand up and wraps it around Charles' throat tilting his head back to kiss his neck.

"Erik…." Charles breaths.

Erik rubs his hips into his ass.

"Erik, stop." He breaths softly, Erik's movements slow his hand gropes from his neck down to his stomach again, slowly Erik removes his lips from Charles throat and moves back to give him some space, Charles pulls away and sits up, Erik rolling onto his back with a sigh.

Charles rubs his face in his hands.

"Why?" Erik sighs.

"Not ready." Charles replies and stands from the bed to get a drink of Scotch, Erik turns his head and watches.

"A little early don't you think?" says, turning to prop up on an elbow.

"under the circumstances, no." he answers and downs the drink.

"What have I done wrong?" Erik asks somewhat accusing Charles that he's being over dramatic.

"Nothing." Charles replies setting the glass down and turns to his dresser to get some cloths out for the day.

"I don't believe that." He answers then sits up and hangs his feet off the bed.

"Its me, I'm not ready, there's so much going on, too much to worry about." He replied his back facing Erik.

This wasn't the truth of course, Charles was angry about last night, when he had seen Erik with Joan, he had forgiven him at the moment because knowing that he loved him was enough then, now Charles wonders why he never admitted what happened or apologized for going back and doing it again.

Erik sighs heavily. "You're a horrible liar." Erik replied, Charles turned quickly to look at him.

He couldn't admit what was bothering him, then Erik would know he had broken his promise and looked into his mind when he shouldn't.

"Alright, just remember you did me wrong yesterday." Charles says, Erik cocks his head to one side. "I know you went back to Joan after I told you how …_disappointed_ I was." 'disappointed' not exactly covering all his emotions, hurt, betrayal, jealousy.

"How did you know?" Erik asks.

"Well, I have my connections." He said, Erik giving him a look of disbelief he knew he had connections alright, connection with minds.

"You promised you wouldn't." he exclaimed hurt as he stood from the bed, not sure he could trust Charles after that.

"So did you." Charles retorted, Erik stopped and couldn't deny the fact he was right, he did break his promise.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it, but I'm not perfect I make mistakes too." Charles defended himself looking down ashamed.

"We'll consider it even." Erik replied, a half smile forming on his face, Charles looked up to him sheepishly.

"That's why you were so upset." Erik acknowledged, Charles nodded softly,

Erik stepping to him and tilted his chin up, setting a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"Me too." Charles replied kissing him this time, they both smiled against each other, Charles checking the clock again once they pulled away, its now 12:45.

"I wish I could stop time." Charles admitted, Erik smiled.

"Me too." Charles smiles at him.

Soon a knock on the door, both men turn quickly to look, "I told you." Charles said quietly, Erik hushed him, and pushed him to the bathroom, Charles having a bundle of cloths in his hands, Erik closing the door behind them.

"How are we going to get out of this." Charles asked in a hushed tone.

"Wait." He replied,

"Charles, are you alright?" they heard Raven's concerned voice filter through the air, Charles slightly panics, Erik stands coolly. "Your not having another episode are you?" she continued this time with slight humor, they hear his door creak open, Raven had entered his room many times before whenever he didn't answer, sometimes Charles had such horrible migraines she had no other choice.

Raven looks about the room, seeing Erik's shoes at the end of the bed, she tilts her head to one side curiously, she knew they were too big to be Charles', glancing to her right she sees a Chess game left unfinished, She grins to herself, deep in the back of her mind, she thought this might happen, whatever 'this' was, she turned and opened the door to leave. "I'm leaving now, since your not in here, with anyone, of course." She declared clicking the door closed behind her.

Charles lets out the breath he was holding.

Erik smiles, at him.

"Alright, on with your shower then." He says sweetly kissing the other mans forehead before exiting, "See you at lunch."

Charles smiles sheepishly back at him.

"Erik wait." He pleads at the last minute as Erik is sliding on his shoes, he turns to look.

"Don't tell will you?" Charles asks, not because he is ashamed of all this but the thought of all the gossip that would go around is terrifying, not to mention how everyone would be so distracted. Erik smiles knowingly, and motions his lips are sealed and locked, turns and closes the door behind him.


	3. You've Been Keeping Secrets

Erik enters the kitchen it being occupied by all the students, he walks passed them, his hair still out of its usually clean place since he was wearing the same cloths he had slept in, the kids noticed but didn't say anything.

Erik grabbing a plate and a sandwich that had been made, also opening the refrigerator to get a soda, he turns to leave, Raven is watching him walk out with a half smile on her face, she had suspected he was with Charles last night but now knew if for certain the way he looked.

Erik left the kitchen not ready for the chatter going on in there, sitting down in one of the near by empty sitting rooms, eating his turkey sandwich from the sofa, hoping he would see Charles soon.

After about 15 minutes, he hears the shuffle of footsteps coming his way, he glances down the hallway to see Charles walking towards the kitchen rolling up the sleeves of his blue button up shirt, his hair still damp from his recent shower, once Charles gets to the kitchen door, he looks from his sleeves and notices Erik sitting in the low lit room watching him, Charles smiles softly and gives a small wave, turning into the kitchen.

Erik assumes to grab some lunch.

Erik sets his empty plate on the coffee table standing in front of the sofa, soon enough Charles enters the sitting room with a plate of food, he gives a shy smile and sits on the couch next to him close enough their thighs and shoulders touch, Charles crosses his legs and takes a bite of his sandwich, Erik watches him, everything he does is strangely enhanced now that his feelings have been revealed and returned, Erik watching him eat his lunch, we wipes some mayo from his bottom lip with his thumb then putting it in his mouth. Erik swallows roughly, Charles blushes lightly and glances to his left at Erik.

"What?" Erik notices his light pink cheeks, Charles shakes his head his mouth full. Erik tilts is head to the side, his hand sneaking to rest on Charles' thigh, Charles swallows and smiles, scrunching down on the couch his head leaning against the taller mans shoulder.

Erik glances towards the doorway, making sure the kids haven't left the kitchen yet, Charles looks up at him.

"You wont leave me will you?" he whispered, Erik's brows furrow unsure why he would ask him that out of the blue.

"Never." He replied, Charles eyes sparkle as he smiles up at him, his hand sliding to meet Erik's that rests on his thigh tangling his fingers with his, Erik takes the opportunity to kiss his forehead, Charles eyes sliding closed.

Suddenly Charles pulls away tearing his hand from his and stands, Erik looks up at him slightly surprised the emotion masked with indifference, Charles crosses his arms and makes his way to the other side of the room, soon the students emerge from the kitchen, Erik turns his attention to them as they walk out, laughing and talking amongst each other, Erik realizes Charles had known they were coming, Charles waits patiently until the herd of children are out of sight.

Erik smiles to himself and stands, placing his hands on Charles hip bones from behind, kissing the back of his head, his arms wrapping around his waist hugging him tightly.

"You knew they were coming." Erik says quietly, Charles shrugs.

"I was keeping an eye out." Charles pulls away gently turning and looking shyly up at him. "Well, we have much to do." He says somewhat reluctant as he makes his way slowly from the room.

"I suppose we do." Erik replied crossing his arms Charles turns and smiles softly then continues his way out.

Later Charles is in his study, doing paper work and catching up on Fridays things left undone, from certain –circumstances.

Raven enters his room with a smug grin on her face, Charles glances up from his desk.

"Raven" he says with a smile. "Can I help you with something?" he asked, Raven doesn't reply just sits on a chair in front of him and crosses her legs.

"Charles, Charles, Charles." She says and shakes her head, Charles looks at her confused, and taps his fingers on the desk.

"What is it Raven?" he asks, not rudely, just in a brother way.

"You've been keeping secrets." She replies and smiles widely.

"Raven." Charles knows exactly what she is talking about and blushes, Raven squeaks with excitement jumping up from her seat, laughing.

"Charles and Erik sittin in a tree-" she starts singing much too loudly, Charles stands and hushes her, she just laughs, finding Charles' embarrassment much to enjoyable, he walks to his open door and closes it.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she spells out loudly, ending her song, and taunt with a loud laugh.

"Shhhh, Raven!" he commands grabbing her arms on either side.

"You little creep you! Why didn't you tell me?" she asks playfully punching him in the chest.

"It just happened." He replied, she sits down, and crosses her legs, still smiling broadly as Charles sighs and sits on his desk chair, she leans forward curiously resting her arms in the desk.

"Soooo, tell me what happened, tell me everything." She insists, Charles covers his smile he cannot stop with a hand. "Charrrles." She insists.

"Alright." He surrenders. "But you Must keep it to yourself!" he commands.

"I promise." She says offering her pinky, Charles hooks his around it.

"it happened last night –Erik had come to apologize but it ended in another way." He said and blushed, Raven makes a look of surprise.

"So, did you… you know." She asks, Charles shakes his head.

"Not to worry, we have not." He says and sits back.

"Why not?" she asks, Charles looks surprised that she wants them too.

"Well, it just didn't seem right." He explained.

"what isn't right about it? Your perfect together." She said and leans back in her chair, almost disappointed.

"Well… it's a little more complicated than that." Charles now beginning to wonder why not himself, Raven was right, they were perfect together.

"Its not complicated, he likes you, you like him." She says and shrugs then wraps one of her fingers in her other hand and makes a motion for sex.

"Raven!" Charles proclaims, Blushing harshly burying his head in the bend of his elbow, Raven laughs again.

"What?" she says innocently enough, Charles does not reply his cheeks too red to show his face. "Just you know, get it done, don't make this a huge complicated thing." She says exasperated.

Charles finally shows his face still blushing pink.

"Do you love him?" she asks, Charles looks into her eyes and smiles.

"Yes, I believe I do." He replies, Raven grinning from ear to ear.

"You know what Charles, I accept." She says and stands pacing the room.

"Accept what?"

"I wont rest until I know you and Erik aren't." she says with a knowing smile.

"You really should leave it alone." He says worried.

"Don't worry, I'll leave the charm up to you, my job is to keep the rest of the students busy." She replied, Charles would prevent her, but knowing it would be futile doesn't try.

Soon there's a heavy knock on the door, Charles and Raven both turn their attention to it.

"Charles open up, You adorable lab rat, you." Raven's brows raise, Charles blushes. "I'm coming in, naked or not."

Soon the door opens itself in steps Erik, with a flirty grin on his lips, soon turns bright pink when he realizes Charles is not alone.

"Smooth." Raven teases, Charles chuckles quietly.

"What? I always call the professor that." Erik retorts sharply in embarrassment. "I don't know what your grinning about, Charles can you come and help me train?" he says trying to hide what he did a brilliant job of showing.

"Its alright, she already knows." Charles says and stands, Erik crosses his arms.

"Well, you could've said something." He replies, Charles smiles at him and takes his hand, Raven smiles softly.

"Cute." She teases, then turns to leave, opening the door and glancing inside.

"I'll leave you two to, _train._" She says smugly then exits the room, Erik glaring down at Charles. "Don't tell anyone hmm?" Erik reminds Charles of his earlier request.

"I didn't, she figured it out." Charles defends, Erik smiles then leans down to kiss him.

"Oh well." He whispers against his lips and kisses him again, harder and deeper, his hands roaming down Charles back, Charles cupping his face in his hands, breath deepening, Erik's rough tongue presses against Charles' lips as his tongue presses in, Charles hears the doors lock behind them.

Charles puts his hands to Erik's chest, Erik expected him to push him away, this had been the closest they had gotten so far, to Erik's surprise his shirt began to be unbuttoned, Charles pale fingers feeling his smooth flesh underneath.

Erik pulls back from the kiss. "Thought you weren't ready." He whispers, Charles grins.

"I wasn't." he replied, Erik smiles back at him as the last button of his shirt is undone.

Erik's hands hungrily grope down Charles' back to his bum cupping his full cheeks in his fingers squeezing.

Charles grunts then giggles into a hard kiss Erik had placed on his lips, Erik pulling him into him, Erik's crotch bumping against Charles lower stomach, Erik licking Charles' teeth soon sticking his tongue down his throat, Charles grunts into him his hands roaming down to Erik's pant line sticking his thumbs into the hem tugging them down slightly, Erik moves one hand to stick it down Charles' pants to grope the soft skin of his ass, Charles rubs his hips involuntarily into Erik, Erik pulls his lips away and kisses down Charles Jaw, Charles sighs breathless.

"Erik.." Charles sighs. "Lower." He pleads breathless, Erik growls with arousal unbuttoning Charles' shirt with his free hand not currently groping Charles's ass, kissing down as his skin is slowly revealed, Charles hands move to Erik's head as they brush through his hair, encouraging the affection.

Soon a loud knocking on the door. Ignored by the couple for a few moments Erik now dropping to his knees kissing Charles in the stomach down the trail of hair above Charles' pant line.

Another heavy knock this time accompanied by a voice. "Charles! Alex is insane!" the voice recognized as Sean screams through.

"Oh dear God!" Charles curses through his teeth. "Not now…" he adds quietly, Erik grunts…

"Charles! Are you alright?" Sean replies.

"Fine." He calls out.

Charles reluctantly pulls Erik from his stomach, Erik looks up disappointed.

"I'm sorry, love." Charles whispers pulling away, tugging his shirt back on, Erik stands to his feet, disappointed and aroused, he angrily grabs his shirt from the floor, putting it on, once they are dressed Charles grabs Erik by the neck pulling him into one more kiss. "tonight." He whispers.

"See you then." He replies, sighing Charles goes to the door and opens it, Erik sits down on one of the chairs in the study waiting for his lover.

"What is it Sean?" Charles asks trying to hide his annoyance.

"Alex tried to kill me! And Hank." He replied, "I wont train with him anymore." He complained.

"Come along Sean, I'll have a talk with him." Charles comforts placing a hand on the young mans shoulder leading him from his study, Erik slams his head on the back of his chair as he watches Charles leave the room with a small smile backwards.

"Tonight." Erik assures himself, shifting in his seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Love Reviews! leave them, i have a nasty habit of quitting without them ^_^<strong>


	4. You Shouldn't Do That

**Here it is, the update! So I hope you guys like it, its not very long but its very yummy **** more cute Charles and sexy Erik, yum yum…**

**Enjoy!**

**PS Thank you Thank you Thank you for all the lovely reviews! you awesome people make writing fun! really hope u like this next part love you guys!**

* * *

><p>-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-<p>

Later that night Charles enters his bedroom closing the door behind him letting out a very heavy sigh leaning against the door, he tugs at his shirt unbuttoning the top few buttons as he stands and makes his way towards his dresser taking his shirt off and rolling it up, he opens his dresser and pulls out a white V-Neck and pulls it on over his head.

He takes another deep breath bringing 2 fingers up to his temple closing his eyes.

'_I love you.' _He projects in Erik's direction, then makes his way to the bed and crawls up onto it laying on his stomach.

Erik sitting in his room staring at the wall, alone, hears the projection and smiles softly.

'_Love you.' _He sends back.

_I cant stop thinking about you. _Charles replies, Erik lays back comfortably on the bed, putting his hands behind his head.

_Me neither. _He replies one of his hands sneaking down to his chest, he unintentional twists one of his nipples between his fingers.

_Oh... _Charles sends accidentally knowing what he is doing to himself, Erik chuckles softly.

_Felt that did you? _He replies his hand moving lower to cup the bulge in his pants.

_You shouldn't do that. _Charles sends shakily.

_I cant help it, I've been hard for you since the library. _Erik replies, slowly moving his hand beneath his trousers to feel himself.

_Bloody hell… _Charles gasps, Erik smirks rubbing his cock as it hardens.

_Do you like this? _Erik asks as he slides further down into his bed, his tongue slips out to lick his lips as he groans tightening his grip.

_God yes. _He sends back, Erik continues feeling himself slowly, hotly in silence, Charles hadn't projected in a while and Erik was a little too busy too, after a few moments.

_I'm coming over. _Charles declares, not a question or a request.

Soon Erik's door flings open and Charles enters closing it behind him, Erik smiles up at him, Charles panting with quick breaths as he approaches the bed.

"Come lay with me." Erik offers seductively, Charles swiftly climbs on the bed and straddles Erik on top of his thighs, Charles places his hands on Erik's bulge still clothed, Erik groans.

"Have you really … since the library?" Charles asks curiously, Erik cocks his head to the side.

"What do you think?" Erik asks, Charles leans down catching his mouth with a hard kiss, Erik moans into him his hand brushing through Charles' soft curls.

Charles wanted to undress him, take his hard cock and pump it with his hands, put it in his mouth and make the beautiful seductive man in front of him moan and scream his name, Charles gulps, his nerves getting the best of him, now that he was here those green eyes staring a hole in him, he suddenly became very nervous, sliding down his legs and away, Erik caught him by the wrist before his was out of reach, and pulled him on top of him kissing the top of his head.

"Don't be afraid, I wont make you do anything your uncomfortable with." Erik said sweetly, Charles nodded against him.

"Sometimes I think your the telepath." He whispers then kisses his throat softly.

"Cloths on this time?" Erik offers.

"Okay." Charles agrees.

Erik didn't want to admit it, but he was feeling somewhat uneasy about this whole thing too, he had only slept with a few woman and never with a man, this was something he kept for Charles, and Charles only, no other had ever touched him the way he had, never loved him so softly and unconditionally, he loved this delicate smart charming man that lay atop of him and would go to the ends of the earth to protect his innocence and his damned naivety, Erik gently rolls on top of Charles and kisses his neck, one thigh landing between Charles legs, Erik smiled into the kisses as he felt Charles's hardness against him, glad to know he wasn't the only one.

Erik wraps his arms around Charles and holds him close allowing his delectable weight to lay on his small frame fully, Charles moans as Erik gives a good grind against him, Charles tightening the grip around his shoulders, Erik grinds again causing a friction between their bodies, this was it, this was going to be the way they will lay together for the first time, clothes on breathing hotly on one another's shoulders and faces, Erik laying heavy passionate kisses on Charles lips and face.

Soon enough Erik is humping and grinding against him, sweet whimpers and sounds leaving Charles' lips as his feet flatten on the bed and he grinds up into Erik.

The sound of the bed squeaking and pounding against the wall a background noise unnoticed during this intense moment in their love making, Erik's pace increases, his skin hot and sticky against his cloths, Charles has small beads of sweat against his forehead his hair sticking to his damp skin, Erik's hair loose and free from the constant motion of the past half hour,

"I'm gong too…" Charles grits, after the long silence other than their loud breaths and panting.

"Then do it, come for me Charles." Erik begs planting a heavy kiss, as Charles moans deeply, his back arching somewhat under Erik's weight, Erik feels something hot and wet soak through his pants, Erik coming soon after, the sticky liquid running down his thighs and pant legs, Erik releases the kiss and looks up into Charles' eyes, Charles hair sweaty and stuck to his forehead, Erik's heavy hot breath blowing in his face.

"Good God Erik…" Charles sighs catching his breath. "That was magnificent." He compliments, Erik replies with a kiss.

"I didn't know you could do that." He adds laying his head back on the pillow exhausted, Erik laughs and kisses his now exposed throat.

"I can do more than that." Erik says haughtily.

"No doubt." Charles replies brushing his fingers through Erik's hair, Erik rolls over to his side and lays on his back.

Charles turns to look at him Erik turns to look at Charles, Charles pale skin spotted with red cheeks, his rosy lips smiling at him, and big blue eyes looking adoringly.

"Have I told you how adorable you are?" Erik asks. Charles giggles.

"A lot lately." He replies, Erik smiles and pulls him over to lay on his chest.

"Looks like we're staying in my room this time." Erik observes.

"If that's alright." Charles questions.

"Definitely." Erik says kissing him on the top of the head.

"Erik…" Charles says quietly.

"Yes." He replies kissing his head again, his hand messaging the back of Charles' neck.

"When this is over, when we stop Shaw…" Charles hesitated nervously, feeling Erik tense beneath him. "What are you going to do?" Charles asks shakily snuggling closer his arms wrapping around Erik's body as if he is grasping on for dear life, afraid Erik will get angry and leave.

"I don't know." Erik replies after a few moments. Charles buries his face into his chest, listening to his steady heart-beat.

"Will you stay?" he asks taking in his scent.

"I said I would never leave you." Erik reminds of their earlier conversation.

"What if….." Charles hesitates. "never mind." He adds.

"What is it Charles?" Erik insists wrapping him in his arms holding on just as tightly.

"What if you don't love me anymore." Charles shuddered and sobs quietly against his chest, Erik's heart sank in his chest, how could Charles ask him something like that. After all they have been through together, after what they had just done together.

"Charles, I will love you until the day I die." He replied kissing him on the top of the head.

"I don't annoy you?"

"Your far too adorable for that, hush now, go to sleep, I will have none of this" Erik says a small smile marking his lips, he wipes Charles' eyes with his thumb then kisses him once more on the head, as he reaches and pulls the bed covers over them, Erik relishing in this opportunity to repay the kindness that Erik had leant him all this time, finally Erik was the one to comfort and love unconditionally, it was his turn to show Charles how big a space he took up in his heart and mind.

"Sorry…" Charles apologizes self consciously.

"Shh." Erik slides further into the plump mattress with a sigh, soon drifts off to a peaceful sleep, Charles snuggles up to him once again drifting off as well.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

When Charles awoke he was laying in an empty bed, opening his eyes he sees a pile of his cloths folded neatly on the empty space, he yawns and stretches then sits up against the head bored, he can hear the shower running from the bed and looks in its direction, the bathroom door left open as Erik showers, he imagines if Erik knew the way the bathroom mirror was angled gave Charles an eye full of his lower half he would've closed the door, Charles blushes harshly and slide down into the bed, his eyes glued to the mirror a mischievous smile on his rosy lips, Erik's firm butt and slender thighs and just barely his lower back shown, Charles cant help the giggle when he sees Erik scratch his left cheek, he pulls the blanket up to his nose as the water shuts off, Erik steps out and wraps a towel around his waist, soon emerging from the restroom, Charles red cheeks easily noticed. Erik ignores it.

"Good morning." Erik says sweetly leaning over the side of the bed to give Charles a kiss on the forehead. "Are you cold?" he asks as he moves back, Charles shakes his head, allowing the blanket to fall around his waist.

"Good morning, Erik." He says and smiles leaning up to catch Erik's mouth with a kiss, Erik takes his hand and puts it on the back of Charles' head, giving him a nice wet one, Charles moans into him, then he pulls back.

"Its kind of early for tongues." Charles says playfully.

"That's where your wrong, its never too early for a little tongue." He replies playfully Charles pulling him into another kiss with his hand on the back of his neck, giving some tongue back, Erik chuckles into the kiss as Charles pulls him down on top of him, moving his hands down his firm wet torso.

Erik pulls back and kisses across his jaw.

"Just showered." He complains, Charles running his tongue across Erik's long throat licking the droplets off.

"You should be showering, not necking like a horny teenager." Erik teased as Charles' hands moved to the towel, Erik grabbed his wrist tightly pulling it away just before he could pull the towel off.

"Not showing you mine, until your ready to show me yours." He said a large smile across his face, Charles grunts disappointed.

"Fine." He says and leans back against the head bored crossing his arms like a child.

Erik chuckles and climbs off the bed to get dressed.

"Shower Charles." Erik commands and points to the bathroom.

Charles makes a silent child-like mock and climbs out of the bed. Grabbing the pile of cloths that Erik had retrieved for him, the shirt being a navy blue long sleeve and brown dress slacks.

"I haven't worn this shirt since I was 15," Charles pronounces as he makes his way towards the bathroom.

"I want to see you in it, just wear it." Erik replies pulling a turtleneck out of his dresser drawer, Charles groans and enters the bathroom.

"Fine, but no turtle neck if that's how we're playing it." Charles grumbles, Erik places the shirt back in the drawer.

"Deal." Charles closes the door.

"By the way, Erik, The mirror is a perfect eye shot from the bed." Charles informs followed with a belly laugh, it takes a moment for Erik to realize what he meant, his eyes wonder to his toweled bottom half trying to remember if he had done anything embarrassing while in the shower.

"That's not funny." Erik complained dropping the towel and pulling some cloths on. Only answered with a chuckle from the bathroom as the shower turned on.

After dressing Erik takes a seat on a small chair in his room reading through the morning paper he had compensated when he had gone to get Charles a fresh outfit, Erik had picked out a white V-Neck shirt since he wasn't allowed to wear a turtleneck that day, the shower shuts off and he can hear Charles step out, after a few moments the door opens and Charles is dressed aside from his shoes, leaning over the counter to shave.

"You forgot underwear." Charles complains. Erik raises a brow.

"Did I? he asks mischievously, and chuckles to himself taking a glance up, Charles looked good in his blue shirt, it was a little tighter than what he normally wears but in a delightful way, the contrast of his back visible through the thin fabric, Charles finishes his shave and wipes his face with a towel.

Charles cocks his hips to one side, playfully seductive.

"Well, tell me Erik, how do I look." He said and rested one arm high above his head on the door seal.

Erik looked him up and down and smiled.

"Cute." He replied, Charles pouted slightly.

"Cute? Am I doomed to be _cute _forever?" Charles replied then entered the room and sat down to put his shoes on.

"Adorably Cute, is that better?" Erik replied as he went back to his news-paper.

"Why do you get to be sexy and seductive, and I'm stuck with _adorably cute_." He complains.

"Because I like cute things, if you were seductive and sexy I probably wouldn't like you." Erik replied playfully flipping the page of his newspaper. "as much." He adds quietly. Charles glances up to him.

"So you want me to be sexy, fine I'll show you sexy." Charles replies after sliding on his last shoe, before Erik can reply he pulls the paper from his hands before climbing on top of him, engulfing Erik's mouth this his, Charles straddles his lap and grinds into him, Erik moans as he puts his arms around his waist, as Charles humps him again grunting as he goes at it fiercely, Erik cant deny the fact he is seriously turned on at this, gasping Erik pulls his lips away as Charles moves down his throat breathing swiftly.

"God Charles." He grumbles as the chair squeaks beneath their weight, Erik trying to hold himself back, he didn't want to soil a fresh pair of pants. "Charles get off me." He pleaded to no avail.

"Get you off?" Charles replies knowing full well that's not what he asked for.

"God.." Erik gritted, Charles hips still moving erratically.

"Tell me I'm sexy and I'll get off." Charles promises taking Erik's mouth in his hungrily.

Erik groans.

"I'm..going to…soil..my cloths." Erik grits as Charles rides him, Charles giggles slightly now seeing the reason Erik wanted him to get off.

"Tell me…I'm sexy." He forced between kisses.

"Fuck Charles, your sexy okay, sexy as hell." He admitted his fingers digging into Charles' hips.

Charles breathed swiftly as he stopped humping him and calmed himself, sitting still on Erik's lap.

"Do you mean it?" he asked, Erik nodded swiftly then kissed him on the lips.

"Every word." He added, Charles smiles then climbs off of him, Erik bolts and makes his way to the bathroom slamming the door, Charles gives a smirk, he assumes he's gone to jerk off.

"I'll see you at breakfast." Charles calls, only getting a grunt in response, Charles exits the room with a wide grin.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Joan enters the chapel for her early morning prayers, since all that happened with Erik and Charles she's been needing it more now than ever, she kneels down in the front of the chapel and makes a cross over her head and shoulders sighing as she kisses her rosary beads and begins to pray. She realized she could never go back and be a priest not pure like she had been, she had kissed Erik and almost more, she decided perhaps being a Priest wasn't her purpose after all, she looks up at the crucifix and smiles she feels forgiveness was over her from her heavenly father, she closes her eyes and smiles softly the weight lifting from her shoulders the pressure to be holy leaving her frail bones.

To her surprise she feels someone enter the Chapel, her head lifts and she turns to look behind her, seeing the blonde boy she had noticed on her first day, she smiles at him, he smiles in return then sits in one of the pews towards the back, Joan stands and approaches him, Alex looks up at her as she stands in front of him.

"Charles told me I'd find you here." Alex confesses as Joan sits next to him.

"I'm –"

"Joan, I know." He replied as he took her hand to shake. "Alex." He continued.

"I know." She replied and smiled.

"Do you live in here?" he asked looking around the room with a curious expression.

"Not exactly." She replied and smiled.

"So, you can teleport?" he asks, she nods, and grabs his hand.

"Hold on." She whispers, in a cloud of smoke they are gone.

Alex stumbles as they land on the roof, he tries to get his footing looking over the mansion grounds from so high, she smiles at him.

"That was amazing." He replied looking down into her eyes brushing her curls from her face studying the cross on her forehead.

"Thank you." She replies her cheeks turning pink as he studies her so closely.

"Will God smite me if I were to kiss you now?" he asks somewhat sarcastically, she shakes her head, Alex leans down and kisses her gently, she smiles against him and pulls away.

"Looks like you aren't smote." She teases.

"Good, means I can kiss you more." He replied taking her mouth in his once more.

Weaving his fingers with hers on both side.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

After breakfast Erik had gone to work out, lift weight, take a run etcetera.

Charles however went outside for a stroll about the mansion grounds, taking a deep breath and letting it out, soon he heard some footsteps behind him.

"Charles!" Raven called out, Charles turned and smiled widely.

"Good morning." He said she smiled and locked her arm with his, and walked with him.

"So?" She asks, Charles glances around checking for anyone else that could be around. Then shook his head in the negative.

"Charles…." She drags her shoulders slumping. "I told you don't make this complicated, what do you do? Make it complicated." She says slightly annoyed.

"I did no such thing." He replied and blushed a little.

"There's something your not telling me."

"We fooled around a bit." He answered and shrugged, she laughed and smiled.

"Is he good?" she asked.

"Raven.." he warned kindly, but nodded and smiled sheepishly. "Groovy."

She giggles.

"I knew it." She said almost like she had won a bet.

"Your falling back on your challenge." He said

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Sean interrupted us last night." He said

"Oh, well I was with Hank last night so I guess that he slipped by me." She defended, Charles raises his brows. "Not like _that_." She says throwing her hands up defensively.

"Better not be like _that_, I'd have to show him what for." Charles replied putting his hands in his pockets.

"Charles." She says in a warning tone, Charles smiles and laughs.

As they near the house, a familiar form comes running by in a jog, Erik, Charles smiles at him as he comes near, Erik just smiles broadly and waves as he runs past, not wanting to ruin his second mile by stopping for a chat. Raven smiles as they enter the house.

"So, what all have you done?" she asks the curiosity getting the best of her, Charles blushes red.

"None of your business." He replies, and smiles broadly and laughs, she loves when Charles blushes it tells so mush more than any words ever could.

"Oh man Charles, you've got it bad, I've never seen you like this." she replies and wraps an arm around him.

"I've never been in love like this." she smiles and kisses him on the temple.

"What would you say if Hank had asked me out." She asks, Charles turns to her and thinks for a minute.

"Well, Hank is a very nice young man."

"yes, but what do you think?"

"If you like him, I have no reason to get in the way." He says and shrugs, she smiles then runs off, Charles assumes to meet Hank in the lab, he laughs to himself and shakes his head in amusement, continuing his way down the corridor he hears footsteps coming his way from behind in a slight rush and heavy breathing, Charles turns to see Erik smiling at him as he approaches, Erik had just finished his run, he wraps Charles up in his arms and kisses him passionately picking the smaller man up and twirling him around in a circle, Charles giggling as he sets his feet back on the ground.

"What was that for?" Charles asks happily as Erik grabs his hand tightly and walks with him.

"just wanted too." He answers, feeling Charles try to squirm his hand away after a squeeze, Erik wont stand for it holding him tighter.

"Erik," Charles whispers. "The kids will see.." he says and looks around them.

"Let them." Erik replies moving his hand around Charles' waist pulling him close, as they walk down the hallway just like any couple ought too.

Until they are almost to Hanks lab, Erik then pulls back and kisses him hard on the lips, Charles moans into him, Erik pulls away.

"Time to be a lab rat, go on be adorable…" Erik persists as he flirtingly pushes Charles through the door into the lab, Charles giggling as he enters Erik closes the door behind him and leaves never showing his face inside, Hank and Raven look up at him from the table, Raven with a risen brow knowing he and Erik must've been doing some sort of cute flirting, Hank however stood confused at Charles' giggling, Charles straightens up and puts on a serious face.

"Ready?" he asks all business, Hank nods and starts up the machine called Cerebro.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

During his session with Cerebro Charles glances out to see Erik standing in front of him with a sideways smile, watching closely, Raven and Hank also in the lab, Hank busy making sure Cerebro works properly while Raven just stays with nothing better to do, Charles grasps the railing once again just as the first time he had used it, Erik sneaks his hand to rest on Charles' to give him comfort, Raven sees this from the corner of her eye and smiles, Hank obliviously working, soon the machine shuts off and Hank turns to help Charles, Erik sliding his hand off so Hank will not see, Hank helps Charles out of the helmet, and moves back to the machine to gather up the charts.

Charles smiles with accomplishment he always felt worth while after using his gift to find more mutants.

"How would you like to go get some dinner?" Erik asks light heartedly and Charles smiles.

"I would love to get some dinner." Charles replies and steps down from the machine, they head out without a word towards Hank and Raven just talking quietly between each other, Erik puts a hand to Charles' elbow as he leans down and whispers something in his ear.

Raven smiles contentedly as she watches the dynamic duo leave the room enthralled with each other.

She somewhat envied them wanting a relationship like that, but the happiness she felt for her brother over came any jealousy that could've risen in her stomach.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Please R&R!


	5. Just a Little Drink?

**Heres the newest part, a little alcoholism to shake things up, I guess I thought this would be silly mostly I wanted to write a drunk Charles.**

**I agree that Alex and Joan seemed a bit rushed in the last chapter, mostly because I was feeling like rushing it lol thanks for the reviews and helpful criticism I tried to slow it down a bit between them. Hope this goes good and you all like it…**

**Im going to be working a lot the next few days but hopefully I can update this soon despite it **** thanks again!**

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Erik and Charles arrive at the restaurant and sit at a candle lit dinner, Charles dressed in a white button up and black blazer looking charming as ever, Erik dressed in a Maroon button up and black blazer, looking as dangerous as ever.

The waiter pours them both a glass of wine, Erik picking his glass up for a toast, "To us. "Charles clinks his glass delicately against it, then they drink setting the glasses down, Erik cocks his head to the side and admires his lover across the table, he just loves those rosy lips and pale skin, Charles notices his steady gaze and smiles at him showing his charming teeth, Erik smiles in return.

Charles picks his wine glass up delicately and studies its contents before taking a sip.

"I think we need something a bit stronger." Charles observes then empties the glass and swallows.

"I think your right." Erik agrees, Charles waves the waiter over.

"Straight scotch and keep them coming." Charles orders the waiter nods and heads towards the bar, Erik raises one brow.

"You weren't joking."

"When it comes to liquor, never." Erik leans forward resting his elbow on the table.

"Tell me Charles, what's racing around in that brilliant mind of yours." Erik asks and supports his chin on his palm.

"Well, I think I'll need to wait on my scotch to answer that, Erik." He replied and Erik smiled at him, his other hand reaching across the table to rest on Charles' hand.

"There's no Children around this time." Erik says seductively, Charles intertwines his fingers with Erik's.

"No there's not." Charles admits and looks him over. "You look very handsome tonight Erik." Charles complemented.

"And you look…" Erik hesitated, he knew he shouldn't tell Charles he looked adorable, partly because Charles didn't seem to like that much, but mostly because Charles looked damn sexy in his grown up cloths. "Sexy." He said that last word in a whisper, Charles quickly hid a look of surprise.

"Is that a rarity?" Charles pushed.

"On you, never." Erik replied, Charles smiled just then the waiter returned with their drinks.

Erik pulling back to down his glass of scotch, Charles in turn did the same.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"So, Erik and Charles are gone." Angel says mischievously, as the group of un supervised teens sit in a room designated for them, filled with video games, mini-fridges and other teen items, loud music playing over the stereo and the TV playing with some kind of Football game, Angel, Raven, Joan and Hank sitting around a small coffee table playing cards.

Alex and Sean across the room playing foosball, Joan looking over at them occasionally, she hadn't seen much of Alex since their last encounter, sitting with her arms crossed in dark cloths as usual.

"Oh no no no, Charles left me in charge here." Raven replied shaking her head, Angel laughing and Hank looking shyly between the girls.

"What? Its not like they'll know.." she drags on throwing some cards down on the table and studying her hand of cards.

"Remember what happened when we were in the CIA building? He finally trusts me again."

"Oh come on, just a swig, he'll never notice it missing." She replies talking about some wine in Charles' wine cellar down stairs.

"No." Raven says back, Angel sits back annoyed.

"Goody goody." She says to herself.

"I am not." Raven replies.

"Prove it!" Angel replies with a sassy flair.

"Fine I will." Raven replies, friendly competitive and stands from the sofa grabbing hanks hand as she goes.

"come on." She says, the others had heard the conversation and couldn't help but follow them to the wine cellar.

Raven enters first still sneakily as if Charles could be hiding down there even though him and Erik were clear across town, Hank follows nervously pushing his glasses up with one finger.

Sean. Alex and Joan behind them.

"Here, 1940." Raven says and pulls a bottle of wine out of the rack holding it, and hands it to Angel.

"Well, lets pop it open." She says and looks it over.

In the often ignored front sitting room all the teens sitting on the floor in a circle each with their own empty glass as they pass the bottle around each filling their glasses.

"I don't know about this." Hank says quietly to Raven as she fills his glass for him.

"Just a little wont hurt." She says and fills her glass passing it to Alex whom was sitting next to Joan.

"Hell yeah." He says enthusiastically and fills his glass to the rim, Joan cant help the small smile that marks her lips, she takes the bottle only pouring enough to cover the bottom of her glass passing it to Sean, Sean takes it soon having it ripped away from him by Alex.

"You need to stick to Soda." He teases, Sean huffing in annoyance.

"Alright, bottoms up!" Angel says now that they all have their cups filled, all downing the wine as they watch the competition around them in the circle, Angel coughing a little bit, the wine was a little stronger than expected.

"Pass it around again!" Alex says and takes the bottle and passes it down, the group laugh.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"Once its empty I know another game we can play!" Angel says with a smirk.

But then they hear a car pull in the driveway, all turn to the nearby window Charles and Erik were back, looking quite smashed themselves as Erik walks around to the passengers side door pulling Charles out by the Arm, both laughing far too loudly, some of the nosy neighbors looking out their windows at the noise.

Charles and Erik drag their feet towards the front door.

"Oh crap, I didn't think they'd be back so soon." Raven says as she jumps from the floor, the liquor rushing to her head as she stumbles and falls back on Hank with a grunt, Hank blushes as he holds onto her she wraps her arms around his neck, the others slightly buzzed snickering and giggling.

"Just stay down." Joan says as she crawls across the floor under a near by dusty desk, Alex belly laughs as she curls in a ball in hiding.

"SHHHH!" they all do together at him as they also find a places to hide, Hank and Raven get behind the sofa, Sean stands in the back corner next to the entrance, Alex climbs underneath the desk next to Joan snickering.

"Shh." She whispers holding a finger over her smiling lips.

Alex buries his face in his hands trying stop laughing. "Alex hush." Joan says with a nudge of the elbow.

Soon Erik and Charles stumble into the mansion it was now at least 1am and the kids were safely tucked in their beds, or at least should have been.

Charles leant up against Erik as they wobble together towards the stair case, singing a song that had been playing on the radio on the way home loudly at the top of their lungs.

Laughing and tripping over their own feet, The teens lurking in the dark watch as they huddle passed the door, letting out a sigh of relief once they had gone by.

"They looked as smashed as we are." Alex whispered with a chuckle.

"As smashed as you are." Joan corrected and smiled.

Raven and Hank silently snuck out of the room as Angel and Sean follow trying to sneak to their beds before getting caught, Alex eventually crawls out from under the desk taking Joan's hand to help her up, then they walk out of the room quietly hand in hand, Alex being a noble escort.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Finally Erik and Charles had made it to the study upstairs after a quick fall up the stairs from Erik, and a crash into a small table in the hallway from Charles, the original idea had been for a last minute Chess game it had been a couple of days since they had a chance to play.

Charles leant against the door as Erik towers over him.

Charles with his silly little drunk grin looks up at him.

"E'wik." Charles muses immaturely. Erik cant help the snicker that leaves his nose as he sways in front of him putting at hand on the door for support.

"I lub you, E'wik." Charles says as if he is talking to a small child and kisses Erik on the lips, Erik returns the affection, both snickering into each other at Charles' silliness, teeth grazing and lips slipping sloppily in their drunken state.

Erik pulls away, and wobbles a little before standing straight.

"E'wik can you help me with my pants, I cant get them off myself." Charles suggests drunkenly and shifts in his stance his big blue eyes pleading playfully, a dangerous request to ask Erik when he is so wasted.

Erik attacks his lips and kisses him hard, Charles throws his arms around him and his legs, Erik pushing him against the door, as they kiss and bite each other, Charles sliding a hand to open the door, they go hurling to the floor, Erik barely catches them with a loud thud, Charles falling on the floor with a grunt, Erik standing and pulling Charles up with him, slamming the door shut with a backwards kick, it slams and something falls from a shelf on the wall, neither man caring to check what it was, Erik pushes him against a tall bookshelf as they tear one another's cloths off, tossing the expensive suits on the floor, Charles pressed against the bookshelf as his mouth is hungrily devoured, Erik's hands grope at Charles' body only covered by an undershirt and white boxer shorts, Charles gropes Erik's body his pants still hanging on by a thread, Charles tugs them off so Erik is only wearing a pair of briefs, Charles pushes forward making Erik stumble backwards drunkenly against the arm rest of a love seat, he sits on it as they kiss some more and grope each other bodies, Erik turning over dragging Charles underneath him to fall on the small love seat his feet dangling over the arm rest covered with some black socks, Erik climbs on top of him like some kind of wild beast attacking Charles' mouth.

Breaking contact for a moment and leaning back, Charles eyes wander down his lovers firm body, Erik turns his eyes as their glances meet one another, Charles blushes pink, Erik smiles down at him then leans his body back on top, they both gasp as their bodies meet, Erik taking his mouth in a hungry kiss, Charles raking his hands down Erik's back.

Their cocks rubbing together making them both moan consecutively, Erik's hungry hands roam Charles' body and between his legs, Charles groans as his hands strokes his erection gently through the fabric of his boxers.

Erik pulls back and hesitates, Charles looks up at him and smiles, Erik grabbing the bottom of his undershirt and pulling it off violently over his head, Charles reaches down and tugs at Erik's underwear until the tight fabric slips down his slim waist and off, Charles eyes wide as he looks him over, his heart pounding in his chest and vision blurry with alcohol. Erik's hands move to remove Charles Boxers, Charles inhales sharply as Erik's thumb nail scratches his delicate skin by accident, pulling the boxers off then laying on top of him breathlessly kissing him hard. Erik moves from his mouth to his neck and chest, Charles bites his bottom lip so hard it hurts.

Erik's hands travel down Charles' back to his butt and grope the soft flesh underneath his fingers ruthlessly going between his cheeks to feel for his entrance, Charles whole body stiffens, Erik's hand moves away and his desperate groping subsides somewhat, Erik hesitates and pulls back to look into Charles' eyes, a look of some kind of insecurity, an expression rarely seen if ever on Erik's face.

"Have you ever done this before?" Erik asks, Charles nods 'no' Erik's shoulders slump somewhat, Charles cocks his head to the side.

"What's wrong E'wik?" he asks and snickers, brushing his hands once more through his hair.

"Neither have I." he replied, Charles smiles at him, before blinking a few times and asks

"You don't know what to do?" Erik shakes his head 'no' Charles pink lips curve upwards, then gives a look of slight disappointment.

"Me either." he admits, Erik cant control the laugh that escapes his lips, Charles smiles slightly and joins his laughter, they laugh loudly and silly for a while now, not forgetting the pulse of their blood and throbbing of certain body parts, Charles grunts with some discomfort.

"Now what?" Erik asks kissing his love, Charles kisses him back as he rubs the back of his neck, Erik decides something and answers his own question, pulling away.

"I don't even care." He admits, cupping Charles' face in his hand. "I just want to be with you." He says, this must be the kindest thing Erik has ever said to him, Charles smiles widely. "I want to be with you…. E'wik" He replies and giggles, they kiss deeply, Erik's mouth moving down Charles' body kissing and licking, Charles squirms his legs still hanging from the end of the couch, Erik pulls away and takes Charles into his hands, Charles moans.

"However, I have some experience with masturbation." He says as he begins to work Charles over, doing to him what he enjoys doing to himself, Charles groans, his back arching up, squirming underneath him as his hip buck up into him slightly, Erik applying pressure to the base of his shaft and rubbing him up and down, Charles eyes clamp shut, in all honesty this wasn't much better than masturbating himself, but the fact that Erik was there touching him like that, made it so erotic, Charles forehead begins to shine with exertion, Erik sees this, thoughts of how he made Charles feel so tired all the time brushes through his head, was this much better? He was still asking Charles for something, maybe even harder to give than anything else he had asked for, Erik began to regret this, he thought he had taken so much from Charles this was crossing a line.

Charles sensed his feelings as Erik slightly pulled away releasing his grip but Charles hand flew up and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Don't you dare stop." He gritted through his teeth, Erik's eyes lit up. "I want this." he added almost as if he had heard all of his thoughts, maybe he had, but at this point Erik didn't care, Charles sat up kissing Erik's lips as he continued working, Charles' hands cupping Erik's erection in the same fashion, Erik gasped into his lips as he continued working.

"I've masturbated before too you know." Charles admitted and began on Erik. Together they gasped and moaned, hips bucking into each others hands, Charles' bottom lip clinched in his teeth eyes squeezed shut.

Charles rests against Erik's chest as they hump and grind and rub each other, Charles coming first, biting down hard on Erik's peck muscle, Erik moaned feeling hot wetness stream down his chest and hard cock he growls as Charles hands are now wet on him with come, Erik's sensations doubled in a moment, soon joining in ecstasy and coats Charles with his seaman.

Charles runs his fingers through his own hair to get the tendrils out of his eyes, not thinking of the come that coated his fingers, his hair sticky with it stands up wildly, Erik collapses clumsily on top of him causing them both to tumble to the floor, Charles laughing breathlessly as they role once more Erik landing on top. Erik catches his breath and kisses him hard, Charles kisses him in return, Erik moving back, cant help the laugh that leaves his lips, Charles smiles at him, he loves that laugh as much as the man in front of him.

"You should see your hair." Was the first thing Erik said, not 'I love you' not 'fuck' or anything to do with sex.

Charles smiles, and it dawns on him, Erik's come must be all over his head, he lays back in defeat. "Oops." Throwing his arm over his face embarrassed.

Erik laughs once more, and kisses him gently Charles moves his arm and wraps it around Erik's shoulders, as they cuddle up to one another stark naked.

"It's a good look for you." Charles chuckles.

"I'll consider it, if you like it." He says Erik laughs again.

"Only after we do this." he requests. Charles nods with a smile.

"Always after we do this." he corrects.

Erik cuddles up to Charles his hands resting on the floor behind his back, Charles kisses the top of his head.

"I just realized." Charles says.

"Hmm."

"how am I going to get to a shower without being seen." Erik chuckles.

"Another obstacle to over_come_." He replies, Charles sighs.

Erik kisses him softy under his chin.

"Erik.." Charles says with a strange concerned voice.

"Yeah." Erik replies lazily.

"How did we get into this space ship?" Charles asks his head cocking to one side as he squints his eyes trying to see straight, Erik chuckles.

"You are incredibly pissed."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The next morning.

Erik takes a quick glance out of the door down the hallway.

"Alright, the coast is clear." He says quietly, Charles glances out as well.

"This is your fault." He complains.

"How is this my fault? You got the bright idea to use my come as hair gel."

"Shhh." Charles hushes animated. "It's a little hard to concentrate with you squirting all over me." Charles defended, Erik smirks this time being the one with the blushing cheeks.

"Quiet Charles, your going to give us away." Erik whispered, taking another look down the hallways.

"Fine." He retorts then goes to leave the room bolting back inside when he sees Hank walking their way, practically bowling Erik over and slamming the door behind them.

"Jeez Charles." Erik grumbles getting his footing.

"If Hank sees me its all over." He says putting a ear to the door listening for his foot steps to pass.

"You act like this is a CIA covert mission." Erik teases impatiently.

"Shhh." Charles waves a hand at him listening, when the steps stop in front of the library door, soon followed by a knock.

"Bloody Hell." Charles curses in a whisper

"Just pretend your not in here." Erik says pulling him away from the door.

"Professor? I know your in there I saw you, can I talk to you for a second." Hank asks through the door.

"Shit." Charles curses in a panic.

"Just let him in, he wont know the difference." Erik says with a shrug.

"No, don't." Against his protests Erik opens the door, Hank enters.

"Hello Erik." Hank says. "Professor, can I –" he hesitates eyeing his hair with a risen brow, "What happened to your hair?" he asked, Erik covertly steps out of the conversation leaving Charles to fend for himself.

"Just trying something new." He shrugs. "What do you think?" he says fighting a horrible blush, Hank reaches up to touch it, Charles grabs his wrist surprisingly hard.

"Don't touch it!" Charles nearly squeals, Hank pulls his hand away.

"Sorry."

"It just, took a long time to fix is all." Charles defended. "Can we talk later? I have something I need to do." He says as he walks passed him and out, Erik following him.

"Sure." Hank says to the empty room.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Charles walking quickly to his room finally making it there without any further interruptions, closing the door before Erik can come in too.

Erik letting out a belly laugh one scarcely heard. "Come on Charles it was funny." Erik pleaded knocking on the door.

"Thanks for nothing!" Charles retorts through the door, Erik lets himself in, Charles is already stripping down for a shower when he enters, the bathroom door cracked slightly.

"Charles relax, he doesn't know what happened." He said realizing he had made a mistake, and crossed a line.

"You have no idea how humiliated I am." Charles replied sounding more hurt than angry as the shower knob turned and the water began to fall.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to have a bit of fun." Erik defended, without reply, Charles was obviously giving him the cold shoulder, Erik stood and thought for a second, soon stripping down to his skin leaving a heap of cloths on the floor, making his way into the bathroom, Charles is turned away from him the water from the shower running over his face and down his pretty white skin, Erik's eyes follow the drops down to his firm little behind, Erik cant stop the half smile that marks his lips.

He climbs into the shower behind him as Charles begins to lather the shampoo into his dark hair, Erik taking over and massaging his head between his fingers, Charles hands slowly retreat and rest on the tile wall in front of him.

"Forgive me?" Erik pleads, Charles sighs and nods slightly in his hands, Erik smiles to himself and takes a step closer kissing his soapy shoulders.

"I forgive you." Charles says softly then Erik tilts Charles' head back to wash the soap from his hair.

"Good, now get your adorable little ass over here." Erik says playfully, as he slides his hands down to cup Charles cheeks.

Charles giggles "Stop that." He says playfully.

"No way." Erik replies laying kisses down his back, then back up turning Charles to face him in the hot shower, Erik stepping into the stream as it washes over his face, his arms wrapping around Charles' waist Charles smiles at him as his hair slicks down wet over his eyes, then he tilts his head back and pushes his hair away, making an accidental Mohawk, Charles giggles.

"What you laughing at?"

"You should see your hair." He replied echoing Erik's earlier comment.

"You little tart." Erik retorted roughly tickling the smaller man under the arm pits, Charles giggles cutely and squirms away, his pink lips curved in a broad smile, as Erik attacks him in a tickle war, the sound of laughter and joy long denied from them both, this small gesture made Charles heart throb for this big softy in disguise.

The shower lasted until the water turned cold forcing the couple to end it.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Charles enters the kitchen with a smile on his face, all the kids sitting at the table, seeming quite tired and ill this morning, Charles raises a brow as he looks at them but ignores it going to the counter and making himself a cup of coffee, then turns and joins the teens at the table, as they eat breakfast takes a sip of his coffee.

"What did you all get into last night?" Charles asks, Raven's head shoots up and looks at him, Hank glancing around nervously, Sean huffs annoyed since he hadn't gotten into anything, Angel snickers and covers her mouth with her hand.

"Nothing." Raven replies and shakes her head.

"Nothing at all." She adds and shrugs, the rest of the teens snickering to themselves, all hung over and silly as hell.

"Well since I trust you all got a good nights sleep, I think we should increase our training today." Charles says with a knowing smile and stands from the table then leaves the room.

The children all huff in annoyance.

"Good job, Angel." Sean says slamming his head down on the table, Alex still snickering uncontrollable, apparently when wasted he cannot stop laughing.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Later that night after a full day of training and hard work, they sit on the couch in Charles' room, Erik wearing a pair of pajama pants and a robe, Charles wearing matching pajamas with a thick robe over it, Charles laying up against Erik his feet crossed on the couch as he read a book, Erik's arm draped over his shoulder and hand resting on Charles chest as it rises and falls with calm breaths, Erik watching the fire in the fireplace pop in the darkness, he rests his head on Charles's and smiles into his hair, giving a gentle kiss.

Charles takes in a deep breath and exhales closing the book, snuggling into Erik like a small puppy.

"I have something I want to say to you." Erik says almost afraid.

"Yes." Charles asks blinking tiredly.

"You have the most beautiful body I've seen in my life." Erik replied, he hadn't had the chance to tell him that after their drunken sprawl out, Charles smiled softly, sheen of tears washing over his eyes,

"I just wanted you to know, you never need to hide it." He added, with that a tiny tear made a trail down his pale cheek.

"Thank you." He said softly, and closed his eyes, Erik brushed his hands through his hair. "And I still love you."

Charles smiles at the last comment and looks up at him. "I love you." He answered and held on tightly. "Very, very much." This warmed Erik's heart

"Its been an eventful day." Erik said quietly as Charles' eyes slid shut.

"Mhmm," he agreed, Charles seemed to be drifting off, Erik sitting up straighter wrapping his arms around Charles to pick him up bride style, as he stands up.

Charles groaned tiredly as he wraps his arms around his neck.

"You don't have too." Charles says softly, never wanting to ask too much of him.

"Shh." Was Erik's reply as he began on his way to lay Charles on his big warm bed, which he did slowly, Charles yawned and snuggled into a ball, Erik just stands and smiles over him for a moment before pulling the covers over him.

"Good night." He whispered sweetly over him kissing him on the temple, an arm resting over him for support, Charles smiled eyes closed as Erik retreated, he was caught by the forearm.

"Don't go." Charles pleads his big blue eyes now open begging for him to stay.

"I thought you'd never ask." He replied.

"I shouldn't have too." Charles smiled softly, releasing him so he could make his way to the other side of the bed and join him.

"You'll never have to again," he said draping an arm over his stomach kissing the back of his head closing his eyes as they both fall asleep soundly, no noise besides the quiet crackling of the fireplace.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Chapter 5 already? Dang! Lol

**Thanks for reading! 3**

**R&R **


	6. Do you know the date?

**So in this next part things get a little dramatic… I do love how this story has been a silly fun cute story, however some things need to be sorted out.. I'm a dramatic writer at times, I guess this will be one of them but dont worry it ends well ^_^ i'm working on the next part right now! :)**

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Erik awakes with Charles laying face down on his chest, he rubs his eyes tiredly with the arm not wrapped around his sleeping companion with a yawn.

Sitting up gently as Charles tiredly adjusts and falls back asleep.

Erik looks at the wall across from him at the calendar, the time was drawing near soon they were going to put their skills to the test, risk their lives for the humans and fight against Shaw, one of their own kind.

Erik frowns regrettably, six months ago all he could think about was killing Shaw and avenging his mother, now things had changed, he grew emotionally and physically attached to a man whom saved his life.

This man hurtfully naïve to think the humans will respect them and love them after stopping World War III, Erik knows for certain they wont.

Charles exhales and slowly awakes, squeezing Erik tightly in his arms already wrapped around his middle.

It doesn't take Charles long to notice Erik is in a bad mood, much like the bad moods he had been in when they first met.

"Erik…." Charles says softly Erik looks down at him. "Are you quite alright?" he asks sweetly moving away to look into his eyes.

"Do you know the date?" Erik replies coldly.

"No." Charles replies resting a hand on Erik's chest.

"We have 2 days." He says darkly and looks down.

"Still 2 days, time to train, time to prepare." Charles replies optimistically

"You don't get it do you?" Erik retorts hurtfully as he pulls away and sits with his feet dangling from the bed, Charles stays in his spot allowing Erik some space to boil.

"I understand what this means to you Erik, I promise we will make Shaw pay for what he has done." Charles replies sitting up Indian style on the bed, Erik stands and paces the room.

"You don't understand, I want to kill him, I need to kill him." He replies angrily slamming one fist on the desk and turns to Charles whom sits and listens to him calmly.

"Erik.."

"No Charles, don't preach at me, don't pretend that this thing between us has changed anything." Erik replied harshly. "You mean nothing to me, I could walk out that front door and never care to look back."

Charles' brows furrow and he looks down in defeat, Erik's words had cut him to the bone, he felt as if his chest had been cut open and his heart along with everything else poured out on the floor.

Erik stood seething staring at Charles.

Charles covered his eyes with one hand for a moment hiding his tears, as he tried to choke them back he didn't want Erik to see that he could cut him so deeply.

After a few moments of recuperation Charles' eyes looked up at Erik shakily.

"I didn't think that this thing between us would change anything." Charles admitted. "But I had hoped at least, you would know how it felt to belong." Charles said sadly before covering his face in his hands and began to weep.

Erik's heart began to pound, the sight in front of him made him ache from head to toe but he could not, would not, accept the fact that Charles was his world now, he hated himself for loving him, this was all for Shaw and he had to make it happen, with or without Professor X, Erik turned coldly and left the room slamming the door behind him.

Charles' heart sank, and finally he did understand, he hated Shaw as much as Erik did, not because of what he did to Erik's mother, but what he did to Erik's soul, he hated Shaw for taking so much of the beautiful man he loved and selfishly strangling it into the monster he was today.

Charles pulled himself from the bed after a long time of heartache and crying to look out the window, there Erik walked out the front door, and just like he said he would, didn't even look back.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Raven hadn't heard from Charles all day, she knew something wasn't right when she had seen Erik storm out of the house without a word or look at any of them, being too busy with Moira there coaching them and getting them battle ready she hadn't had a chance to check on Charles.

Finally she drug herself away and went to check on him.

She made it to his bedroom door and knocked softly.

"Charles, are you okay? We're all worried sick." She said kindly with no reply, Charles remained silent, Raven knew he must be upset locking himself up all day.

"Charles let me in, whats the matter?" she asked again trying the knob the door being locked, finally the door creaked open, Charles standing in the door with heavy lids, his eyes blood shot, only wearing a pair of pajama pants Raven looks down to see him clutching a near empty bottle of scotch in his hand, he obviously hadn't shaved or showered, Charles looks at the floor and turns to enter his room once again laying face down on the bed.

"Charles.." Raven says deeply saddened to see him like this. "What happened?" she asks her brows furrowed as she sits next to him, he shudders with sobs as she touches his shoulder trying to comfort him. "Oh Charles." She presses her eyes water up for him in his heartache.

"He left, he left and he didn't even look back." Charles replied sadly sobbing into the pillows,

"What happened?"

"I really don't know." He replied.

"Charles, you have to get out of this bed, Moira is here we need to train, prepare." She says squeezing his shoulder, then reaching down and taking the bottle from his hand that hung over the side of the bed, setting it on the nearby night stand, Charles nodded in agreement sitting up on the bed, his feet touching the floor, he puts his face in his hands and tries to regain some composure Raven still a hand on his lower back for support.

"Charles. He loves you, I don't know what happened but he'll come back, he has too." She insists, Charles nodded again into his hands.

Raven stands and starts getting some cloths out of the closet for him to put on, Charles finally looks up holding back his tears.

"I'll get you fixed right up." Raven says nicely setting some cloths next to him. "We need you, Charles." Raven says as he looks up to her in all defeat, he nods and stands from the bed, taking the cloths Raven had gotten out and heading to the bathroom.

"I'll only be a minute." He says sadly as he slowly closes the door behind him.

Raven sighs and rubs her forehead between her fingers, she couldn't help but think she had some part to play in this, pushing Charles to fall in love with Erik, she knew they were perfect together, she never thought Erik could leave like he did.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Erik sitting in the back seat of a cab, once out of eye shot of the mansion he couldn't stop himself from looking back hoping Charles might run after him, but he knew that Charles being the way he was would never force Erik to do anything he didn't want to do.

Erik sighs as tears fill his eyes, he hadn't cried since he was 7 years old, and now here he was a raised killer and assassin crying over a heartbreak, if he could he would've slapped himself in his own face.

Covering his face in his hands truing to hide his tears from the cab driver.

_Damn it, Charles. _He thought to himself, he could never leave him now, who was he kidding to think he could go back and be the ruthless killer he had been for so long. After having the sweet taste of Charles and the warmth of his love, how could he ever leave?

He lifts his head and commands the Cab driver to stop there being a nearby pub, he gets out paying him with Charles' money he had no more of his own then enters the pub hoping a few drinks could numb the regret of what he had just done, how could Charles ever forgive him now?

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Alex now with a greater sense of aim practicing outside instead of the safe room, Alex had just blasted a target to pieces using the plate on his chest, Joan saw him from the back porch and smiled at him, as he turned to the next one, Joan closed her eyes and transported next to him causing him to flinch.

"Do you always have to do that?" he asked more surprised than annoyed.

"No, but the Professor is always pushing us to improve, I should get as much practice in as I can." She replied playfully, then eyed the metal plate on his chest raising a brow. "catchy." She teased.

"Shut up." He replied self consciously, she smiles.

"I don't think you need that." She said tugging on the straps trying to take it off.

"That's not the best idea." He said as she unbuckled it and set it on the ground.

"You heard me when I said the Professor is always pushing us." She replied and grabbed him by the shoulder and pointed him to the target.

"I'm not going to try with you standing there." He said nervously clinching his fists.

"Alright, I'll wait over there." She said and pointed then transported about 10 yards away.

Alex shook loose and took a deep breath, Joan crossing her arms in waiting, Alex swung his arm around and gave it his best shot making a bulls eye on the target but obliterating the tops of the trees directly behind it, Alex's eyes as big as the moon he makes a knowingly look in Joan's direction she was laying on the ground laughing holding her stomach as it began to hurt, Alex makes an angry face and stomps in her direction, she sits up on the ground laughing as he approaches.

"Shut up!" he growled as she looked up at him, then covered her mouth with her hand.

"You shouldve seen your face!" she replied still laughing.

"I told you not to take it off." He replied harshly, almost hurt at her being so insensitive.

He reached down to pull her up on her feet by the biceps.

"Shut up." He demanded she settled slightly and smiled up at him.

"Alex, your amazing, you have so much potential if you would just let it out." She said sweetly and brushed his cheek with her hand

"I bet you could take out an entire army." She added and kissed him on the cheek, Alex removed his hands from her and took a few steps back.

"You know, for a Priest your pretty damn pushy." He replied hurtfully, Joan frowned.

"If I remember right, you kissed me first." She defended and turned angrily. "Jerk." She said to herself as she walked away.

"Joan wait." He called out, she stopped and turned.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry okay." He replied and shrugged. "I don't know why I said that. I like you I guess." He added and looked down.

"I like you too, Jerk." She replied and gave a half smile and walked away, Alex growled annoyed at himself.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Charles now dressed exits the restroom unshaven and looking really, like hell.

"Come on." Raven says sweetly and takes his arm around hers, Charles goes with her to meet up with Moira and the mutants to finish their training.

"Its not your fault Raven." He said she smiles softly up at him.

"I know." She says and nods. "Its Erik's." she added bitterly, a sort of rage rising in her chest, had Erik been there she would've given him a piece of her mind.

"He said he would never leave me." Charles said sadly as tears formed anew. "He promised, but I knew all along he would never stay." He said and stopped in his tracks for a moment and holds his face in his hands.

Raven takes him into a big hug.

"I love you Charles. We all love you and need you." She whispers to him, the teens had gotten away from Moira all for a lunch break, but the first place they wanted to go is to Charles, to plead him to come and help, beg him to come and lead them, they were lost without him, but over all, they wanted to make sure Charles the man whom had given everything up for them was not hurting alone.

The group of them come around the corner at the same time, and see Charles being held in Raven's arms, their hearts sank to see what they had feared come to pass. The group encircles him and gives a group hug, even Alex.

"Professor X, what the heck man?"Alex said as they all hugged on him, Charles couldn't help the bitter laugh that left his lips, Hank and Angel, all of them there for comfort.

"Are you alright?" Hank asked.

"What happened?" Angel asked, along with other murmurs of concern from all the teens, Charles looked up opening his arms to hug them all in return.

"My children." Charles says holding them all tightly. "Everything is fine, now that you are all here." He said and smiled pulling out of the hug somewhat, everyone looking at him with concern on their faces.

"When Erik comes back, I'm going to blast him so hard there wont be anything left." Alex gritted through his teeth, Charles furrowed his brows.

"What?"

"Oh come on, you think we didn't know? Everyone knows." Angel replied, Charles' cheeks turning red as he looks down embarrassed.

"How could he do this to us? To you?" Hank complained, Joan looking down sadly.

"Erik has lots of things he needs to work through, we need to be here for him when he comes back, if he comes back, with open arms."

The group all give a sound of disappointment.

"Can I at least scream at him?" Sean asks they all laugh together.

"Sean…." Charles drawls.

"What?" he asks and laughs.

"Come on guys, lets get some lunch." Alex says urging the group out. "Come on Professor." He says as the group head towards the kitchen.

Charles' heart feeling lighter with all the kind support and care of his Children, it would seem all he had done for them didn't go unnoticed or unappreciated.

At lunch Moira had noticed how Charles was looking, un kept today in ways, and how all the kids seemed to give him undivided attention getting his lunch for him and all sitting around him. Oblivious to what happened she admired the care they took of him.

"After lunch, its time to get some major training done." Charles said as he started to eat, everyone nodded enthusiastically.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Erik sitting in the pub downing his third glass of beer, this hadn't numbed his heartache in the slightest, Erik hadn't even thought of Shaw since he had left the mansion, he couldn't shake the thought of Charles looking so heartbroken and all of it being his doing, Erik downed another glass at this thought, wondering if Charles was planting that in his mind some how because it was so strong, Erik sighed and leant back in the booth, closing his eyes.

Thinking back on the day him and Charles had first met, then the day he had finally learned he loved him, the night they had discovered Joan, and Charles looked up at him with those big blue eyes in the dark then allowing his head to rest on his chest, his vulnerability showing complete and utter trust in him, no one had ever trusted him before and with good reason, Charles was not dumb, he was many things but that not being one of them, there must've been something in Erik that made him trust so deeply.

Then Erik remembered their first night spent together cuddled up under the large bed covers, he had never felt so whole or complete in his life as he did that night.

Erik leans forward placing his head on the table sadly.

He was completely and utterly miserable without him.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

After a long, long, day of training, Charles and the kids gather together in one of the large sitting rooms, Charles sitting with Raven on the large couch like they had done many times before, Charles had a book out as he read aloud to the kids, whom surrounded him with love and care, Charles soaking in all the kind emotions they were projecting at him so deeply, he couldn't help but smile and be happy, although his first love had just left him this morning, he couldn't fall apart, these very special kids needed him now more than ever, soon they would be thrown into a war and thrust into adulthood, he wanted this night to be special him and the kids, nothing else should matter tonight. Not even Erik.

Charles had now finished the chapter and put the book mark in its place.

"That's enough for tonight." Charles said and yawned.

The kids all giving a sound of disappointment before standing off the floor and couches that surround them.

"Goodnight Professor." Each of them gave in their own words as they turned in, giving him hugs and affirming touches as they retired, Raven staying by his side as they left.

Charles set the book on the table next to him and stood giving Raven a kiss on the forehead.

"Charles." She asked as he leaned back after the kiss.

"Yes."

"Are you alright?" she asked, Charles nervously scratched the back of his neck and nodded.

"I'm alright." He replied, Raven sighed and stood up hugging him again.

"I love you." She said and smiled.

"Love you." He said into her hair.

Then pulled away and headed to bed. "Good night." He said sweetly yawning again.

"Good night." She replied then headed towards the front sitting room, she wasn't ready to go to bed just yet, she sits down in thought, Charles and the others all in bed now, but something catches her attention in the front of the yard, or was it someone? She stands and looks closer in the dark seeing what looked like a man walking towards the front door, a suit case in one hand, she knew then it was Erik, he had returned.

Rage filled her chest as he opened the door and entered. Raven stomped to him giving him a hard slap on the face, Erik surprised he hadn't even realized she was there, his face stinging where her hand had hit him.

"What the Hell is the matter with you?" she yelled at him hitting him in the chest, Erik grasped her wrists so she would stop hitting him. "Do you realize how much you hurt Charles?" she added angrily.

"I …" he hesitated

"You what? What could you say now to make this all okay? Either stay and never leave or turn around right now and never come back." She said pulling her wrists from his grip.

"I cant leave him." He replied harshly, Raven taking a few steps back.

"You already did." She replied.

"That was before, now I know I cant leave him, I can never leave him." He replied sadly, almost as distraught as Charles had been when she found him.

"Fine, but if you ever hurt him again, we will all come find you and kill you." She replied more protective of Charles than angry at this point.

Erik nodded.

"How could you do it?" she asked now feeling a bit hurt as well. "Not just leave Charles, but all of us, how could you do it?" she asked sadly sitting heavily on the couch.

"I don't know what got into me, but I swear I will never leave again." He said she nodded.

"Alright, but you better go talk to Charles right now, before I kick you out for making him wait too long." She said harshly

"Yes ma'am."

Erik turned on his heel and headed to Charles' room without hesitation.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-

Erik bursts into the door just as Charles had sat on the bed to go to sleep, he looks up surprised as Erik breaths heavily looking down at him.

"Erik…" Charles says surprised to see him. "You came back?" he said Erik nodded and approached him and knelt down in front of him.

"I can never leave you, Charles." He admitted and took his hands in his. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say for myself." He added and looked down, Charles brushed a hand through his hair.

"I forgave you the moment you walked out." Charles replied, Erik began to sob, resting his head on Charles' knee as Charles brushed his hair gently.

"Charles, I can never leave you, I was miserable without you, miserable like I was before I met you, I cant live like that anymore." He replied, Charles moved down to pull his face up and cup it in his hands.

"You'll never have to, as long as you will stay." Charles replied, Erik leant up and kissed him.

"I'll stay with you forever." He replied.

Charles pulling him into the bed, kissing him pulling him on top.

"You can start now." Charles replied playfully Erik snickered kissing him deeply as they lay together on the bed.

"I love you." He whispered and kissed him again.

"I know." He replied and kissed him back.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**Thanks for reading! i hope you all like this, I'm already working on the next part.**

**this is probably my least favorite chapter but i cant figure out what it is that makes me think that? helpful criticism is more than welcome! Thanks.**

**R&R**


	7. Quality Time Together

**So here's the new chapter, Lemonade anyone? Haha sorry it took so long to post but I wanted this to be perfect. Especially the last bit of it!**

**Thanks for reading and commenting! I love you guys! And hope you like this chapter, probably one of my faves!**

**Mature content warning, very, very mature if you get my drift ;)**

Erik woke slowly with a yawn, Charles arm draped over his waist from behind, the shorter mans nose nuzzled between his shoulder blades, Erik smiled to himself as he took his hand in his and kissed his knuckles, Charles groans as he awakes, squeezing Erik's hand in his.

"Good morning." Erik whispered sweetly,

"Good morning, Erik." Charles replied giving him a soft kiss on his bare back, Charles snaking his arm underneath him to squeeze him tightly.

"Its our last day before we face Shaw, I don't want to train today, I want to be with you and the kids, nothing else." Charles pleaded, Erik nodded

"Whatever you want, Charles." Erik replied sweetly turning to look into those big blue eyes, Charles smiled up at him. Laying a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Well there's no time to waste then." Charles said and smiled broadly then turned and stood from the bed taking his robe off slowly, dropping it to the floor, Erik cocks his head to one side as Charles begins unbuttoning his Pajama shirt smirking slipping it off his shoulders, it slides down his pale arms and falls along side his robe then he turns slowly as he pulls his Pajama pants down, his bare ass in Erik's eyesight, he glances over his shoulder at him as Erik's eyes rake up his body from the floor.

Charles smugly turns and begins to digging in his dresser nonchalantly for cloths buck naked then turns to take a shower, giving an inviting nod in Erik's direction with a teasing smile, Erik smiles from the bed and quickly jumps up to join him without hesitation, with a laugh Charles enters the connected bathroom, Erik follows him the door closing behind him.

"You have such a pretty ass." Erik growls, Charles giggles.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

All the kids are sitting around the table looking quite serious and in thick thought, soon they were going to put their lives on the line, Raven sitting next to Hank slips her hand on top of his and smiles softly at him, Hank looks at her nervously and smiles.

Joan sitting across from Alex, glancing at him occasionally, all seemed strangely nostalgic except Sean whom is now devouring his pancakes.

Erik and Charles join them sitting side by side at the table, Raven smiling at them knowingly, Hank looking quite uncomfortable he knew about them but it was different seeing them together.

They would've been shocked to see Erik if Raven hadn't warned them ahead of time to expect him back this morning.

"Good morning." Charles says and smiles at his make shift family.

"Good morning Professor." They all echo.

"Good morning, Erik." Some of them say, not all, as in Alex, Erik nods and begins to eat.

"So… you guys sleep good?" Raven asks.

Charles and Erik nod slightly uncomfortable.

Erik hadn't known until the shower that the kids knew about them, he never had a problem with that Charles had been the one uncomfortable with it.

Charles sneaks his hand to rest on Erik's that was sitting on the table, Erik smiles at him, the kids all look to each other slightly uncomfortable but accepting that Charles and Erik had finally found one another.

"I'd like to spend today with all of you, no talk of the war or tomorrow, just spend quality time together." Charles said and smiled, everyone at the table nodded.

"I'd like that." Raven said and smiled the rest of the kids smiled as well.

First they went to the park, after having a picnic the kids all got up off the blanket and played together, Erik laying on his back with his hands behind his head looking at the blue sky and clouds, Charles laying next to him on his belly, eating grapes from a bowl on the picnic blanket, Charles resting his chin in his hands.

"Erik…" Charles says softly, Erik turns on his side to look at him smiling softly, resting his head on his hand "I love you." He whispers and smiles.

"I love you, too." He replied then leant forward to kiss him, Charles made a quick glance backwards, sure the kids new about them but seeing it was a whole different story, The kids being otherwise engaged, Charles accepted and leant into the kiss, Erik brushing through his soft hair with his free hand.

Erik pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Remember when you said you wish you could stop time?" Erik asked, Charles furrowed his brows trying to remember and smiled.

"Yes I remember that." He said and laughed softly.

"I wish it more now than ever." Erik replied stoically, his hand sliding down to brush his thumb over Charles' lips.

Charles looking down, he wished he could stop it too, at this very moment him and Erik and the kids in the warm sun, nothing else mattered, not World War III, not the future of mutants, not even Shaw.

Charles frowned slightly, just enough for Erik to notice it, Erik moves in and kissed him on his forehead then the tip of his nose, his cheek, then the corner of his mouth, his jaw, Charles couldn't help but smile again, Erik moving down to his neck, Charles giggled and pulls away.

"Not in front of the kids." Charles pleaded looking over at them, Erik nodded.

"Your probably right." He agreed then gave him one last kiss on the forehead before moving back, to hold Charles' hand.

Charles couldn't help the broad smile across his lips.

Next they ventured to a roller skating rink where Raven had a chance to show off a bit and teach Hank a few lessons, Hank skating forwards cautiously as Raven skates backwards coaching him.

Joan and Alex had found their way to each other as they sit at one of the tables neither of them wanting to skate.

"This shake is really good." Joan said and smiled sipping on the straw, the chocolate shake in a tall slender glass.

"Duh, its chocolate." Alex retorted jokingly, Joan giggles.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" he asks, she frowns sitting back in the bench style seat.

"No, but I cant help feel that something is going to go wrong." She said and rubbed her forehead between her fingers.

"Well, cant you like, tell the future?" he asked and stuffed a French fry in his mouth.

"Not on command." She replied sharply. "Only if I have a vision." She added, Alex huffs

"You sound like an Indian with all this Vision crap." He replied, dipping more fries into his ketchup.

"Shut up." She replied hurt. "Why do you bother talking to me? You act like you hate me." She asked annoyed.

"I don't hate you." He replied with a full mouth.

"You obviously don't like me." She replied taking a sip of her Shake. "You don't like a dude do you? That seems to happen to me a lot lately."

Alex laughs and shakes his head.

"Nah, I'll leave that up to Professor X." he replied Joan laughed quietly.

"What do you think about them?" she asked.

"It doesn't make any difference to me, whatever keeps Erik off my ass." He replied and shrugged, Joan nodded in agreement animatedly.

"So you don't want to skate?" she asked looking over to the roller rink as Raven and Hank skate passed, Hank getting a better hold on it.

"No way." He replied shaking his head. "Roller skating is for dorks." He added, she laughed and nodded.

Alex reaching over dipping some fries in her shake.

"Alex gross!" she yelped as he stuffed them into his mouth laughing.

"Bet you 10 bucks you'd like it if you tried it." He replied.

"Your on!" she said and took some of his fries trying it out, she cringed and swallowed.

"Yuck." She replied. "You owe me 10 bucks." She replied with a face of disgust.

"Let me get some money from Charles." He said as he left the booth, Joan laughing at him.

"Your a sore loser." She taunts

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

After a long day of shopping, sight seeing, a trip to the cinema and dinner, the kids all got together to watch a movie in the entertainment room, along with Erik and Charles.

Erik hadn't noticed at what time it was when Charles turned up missing, it was somewhere between the run to get popcorn and the soda spill.

The kids now all drifting off to sleep as the end of the movie plays through, Erik looked about the dark room the space next to him still empty, Charles had been gone a good 15 minutes.

Once the credits started rolling the kids got up and one by one turned into bed, telling Erik good night and yawning, Erik remained there wondering where Charles had gotten off too, Raven came back into the room after the others had gone, she approaches Erik and hands him a note.

"Charles wanted me to give this to you." She said and smiled handing him a folded up piece of paper with a wink.

"Thanks." He said puzzled and unfolded it as Raven left the room.

'My room, 10 minutes.' The letter read, Erik smirked to himself, he had ten minutes to get some nice cloths on and fetch a bottle of wine.

Finally time was up and now Erik stands in front of Charles' door taking a minute to straighten his hair and cloths, before knocking, he was wearing a handsome suit and his hair was freshly combed and in place.

_Come in _Charles projected from inside, Erik kind of liked this mysterious side of Charles it rarely came out to play, Erik opened the door slowly, the room was dark the lights turned out, only light from the fireplace, Erik glanced down when he heard something crunch beneath his feet, seeing red rose petals, Erik smiled to himself.

"What am I Charles? A girl in one of those cheap romance novels?" he asked playfully, Charles chuckled as the door opened fully.

"No." Charles answered quietly, Erik's brows shot up when he found Charles laying on his back naked, the blanket pulled down low on his waist, barely wrapped around vital area's his taught thighs hanging out from the bottom, Charles had a red rose laying across his chest gripped lazily in one hand,

"Your one of those studs from a cheap romance novel." Charles said playfully as Erik's eyes danced up and down his body, Erik couldn't hide the fact he was blushing.

"Close the door, Erik, this shows only for you." Charles added charmingly, Erik had forgotten the door was still open, he had forgotten he was still standing in it, he closed the door behind him and stretched out his hand to give the bottle of wine to Charles, Charles smiled up at him and leaned forward reaching for it and the 2 wine glasses Erik had brought with him.

"You are looking sharp tonight." Charles complemented as he turned and put the glasses on the night stand then faced Erik once more, holding the rose up to him.

"For you." He said, Erik took it delicately and smelled it.

"Thank you." Erik replied not sure what else to say, another man had just bought him a rose, roses were for girls right? Nonetheless Erik loved it all the same.

Charles took him by the hand and pulled him down on top of him kissing him softly on the lips, Erik kissed him back, dropping the rose on the floor, they pulled away softly.

"Erik, I want to be with you." Charles whispered into his ear needy mischief displayed on his pale face, Erik chuckled quietly.

"You _are_ with me, silly." He replied and smiled.

"No, I want to be _with_ you." Charles replied, Erik hesitated a moment looking into his blue eyes.

"I told you I don't know-" he was cut off by a finger on his lips.

"Just guess, I'm sure you're a natural." Charles replied charmingly,

"If that's what you want."

"It is" Erik nodded and kissed him hard on the lips, Charles' legs part for him to fit between his thighs, Charles moaned into the kiss his hands roaming to Erik's suit jacket pushing it off of his shoulders, Erik pulled back to take his Jacket off as Charles sat up moving with him, the blanket falling from his waist, he began to unbutton Erik's shirt and untie his tie, pulling his shirt off his muscular arms and tossing it on the floor, then his nimble fingers began on his trousers unbuttoning them gently and pulling them down.

Charles began to kiss Erik's neck as he finished undressing him, Erik pulling his pants and shoes off before lying heavily on top.

Their bare skin softly sliding against one another Charles moans as Erik rubs his body down on him.

"I trust you, Erik." Charles whispered into his lover's ear.

Erik kissed him across his jaw and down his neck, silent love making, nothing else mattered in the world in this moment, they only had each other and each other was all they needed.

Erik moved his mouth down Charles' body kissing his chest taking a nipple between his teeth sucking on it and licking, then moving down the middle of Charles chest, now kissing him on the lower stomach down his trail of soft curly hair, Erik kissing gently down his thigh, Charles moaned and gripped Erik's head in his hands, Erik kissed him on the other thigh avoiding his privates for the time being, Erik was getting harder by the moment, and Charles as well, Erik's hand slipped from Charles' bottom to the back of his thighs, one hand nervously seeking out his entrance, Charles inhaled sharply as Erik's finger gently grazed it, Erik looked up into Charles' eyes. Charles looked terrified but more so pleading and needing his attention.

"Are you sure about this?" Erik asked, Charles nodded swiftly.

"More than ever." He replied, Erik's hand moved shakily to Charles' hole and rubbed in a circle around it, Charles shuddered to the touch, Erik slipping the tip of his pinky inside, Charles breath caught in his chest, this didn't hurt, but he knew what was coming, he was nervous as hell but wanted this, wanted to be as close to Erik as possible.

Erik moved up to Charles's stomach giving gentle kisses to try and calm him down, pushing his pinky to the knuckle; Charles gasped as his muscles tightened and loosened around him.

"Wait." Charles whispered, Erik stopped his moving and looked up, Charles reached across to the nightstand and grasped a bottle he had gotten out ahead of time.

"Use this." he said quietly handing it to Erik with a shaky hand, Erik nodded knowingly and retracted his finger, Charles breathed out softly trying to relax as he lay flat on his back while, Erik greased up his fingers before applying the lube to Charles' entrance.

Charles moaned to the touch as Erik's slippery fingers massaged him gently, Erik using his elbows to spread Charles' legs further apart, so much that Charles felt more naked than naked, as if Erik could see every inch and crevice of his body, Charles' hands dig into the bedding beneath him

Erik moved up somewhat so their faces could be closer, the only reason he wanted this with Charles was so he could be as intimate as humanly or mutant-ly possible, Erik kisses him on the chest as he massages him slowly increasing in pressure, gently pushing inside his index finger Charles moaned and jolted his body away from him, Erik's hand followed him in a fluent motion, moving inside him, Erik leant his body on him to try in hold him in place delicately, Charles gripped Erik by the shoulders as he stretched him gently, slowly and caringly probing and pumping his finger in and out as softly as he could manage with Charles' virgin body fighting against him.

"Ready for another." Charles informed with a shudder, Erik nodded and pulled his finger out gently and added another pushing in, Charles bit his bottom lip as Erik scissored his fingers pressing against the walls of Charles' inside, Charles began to moan and take panting breaths writhing beneath him, his knuckles turning white as he gripped Erik's firm shoulders, Erik began pumping his fingers in and out slowly and softly, Charles pushed down on him as his fingers grazed his prostate, Charles moaned loudly almost a cry as his eyes rolled back.

"Charles…" Erik gasped afraid he may have hurt him.

"More-I'm ready for more." Charles said through his teeth as he ground his ass down on Erik's fingers, Erik's cock twitched seeing Charles this way.

Charles groans as his fingers clinched to Erik's shoulders as he pushed his ass down on Erik's hand, Erik pumped him a few more times and added a third, with a cry Charles flung his arms around Erik's shoulders tightly forcing them both into a seated position, their bodies colliding, as his eyes squeezed shut, holding on for dear life.

"Are you okay?" Erik asks in a whisper as he halts his motion, Charles nodded against "Mhm."

Erik moved his arm around behind Charles and underneath him thrusting his fingers in softly, feeling that spongy spot with his fingertips, Charles moaned as pushed himself down onto Erik's fingers hitting his sweet spot firmly, Charles grunts and began to sweat against Erik's shoulders, Charles' Forehead wedged into the bend of his neck.

_I want you, I'm ready for you _Charles projected unable to get his mouth to work, it wasn't until now that Erik had remembered his hard member dripping onto his stomach, Erik maneuvered himself under Charles as he retracted his fingers, gripping him by the hips and pulling his bum off of the bed and into his lap

Erik aligned himself and gently lowered Charles onto him inch by inch being extra careful to insure he wouldn't harm his lover, Charles gasps and breaths heavily, Erik grabbed him around the waist and held on tightly as Charles takes in his entire length, and grunts. Erik kissing him on the neck, chest and jaw. Charles feeling completely full

Charles arms shaky with pleasure and uncertainty, resting around his neck slightly more relaxed than they had been, adjusting himself on Erik's thick shaft taking a few moments to get used to it, he felt stretched beyond anything Erik had been doing with his fingers, Erik rubbed the small of his back comfortingly, kissing his collar bone, Charles moans as he lets his weight rest on Erik pushing his shaft deeper inside him, Charles groans and swivels his hips a few times trying to get his bearings, Erik moans into him as he kisses his chest and neck.

"Your doing beautifully." Erik complements kissing him softly moving a hand to cup Charles' ass with a squeeze, the other comforting him on the small of his back.

"Move, Erik, move." Charles begged in his ear quietly, and so he began to move, pumping in and out of Charles with slow long thrusts making as gentle of love as he knew how, Charles moaning and grunting erotically in Erik's ear, Erik couldn't help but be turned on.

"Faster please, Faster." Charles begged into his ear beginning to sob with pleasure, Erik gently lowered them to the bed, Charles holding on tightly around his shoulders Erik taking one arm to lower them down and the other to hold Charles' waist flush against him not wanting to break the bond they had, once laid comfortably Charles on his back, their bodies intertwined Erik picked up the pace and began thrusting into him, kissing him all over, anywhere he could reach.

Charles taking short hot breaths against his skin. Erik holding him closely with a hand on the back of his neck the other wedged beneath his butt so he could control how far he would thrust from him, Charles locking his ankles around Erik's waist his knees bent so much they almost rubbed against Erik's ears, his long passionate thrusts unbearably delectable.

Erik grazed his prostate on accident; Charles cried out nearly scratching Erik's skin with his nails then heaved in breaths.

"Are you alright?" Erik grunts afraid he had hurt him somehow.

"Do it again, do it again." Charles panted, so Erik did it again, Charles sobs in his ear pushing him further each time he hits his sweet spot, his tongue sneaking out to taste his dry lips then biting it.

_Faster _he begs mentally, Erik moves faster the sweaty skin of their thighs rubbing together, Charles cock hard against Erik's stomach, Charles was so preoccupied thinking about his bum he had forgotten about his erection almost painful, Charles sobs and grunts as Erik's lower stomach rubs against him, Erik kissing Charles as often as he can between breaths, all that mattered to him was this man beneath him, this lovely kind, selfless being, all he wanted was to please him, to love him, to make love to him.

Erik kissing him on the shoulders gently tasting his salty skin, bumping his long hard erection against Charles's prostate which now is horribly sensitive, sending chills down Charles' spine, his eyes rolling back in his head, he clinches his eyes shut and buries his face in the bend of Erik's neck trying to hide what he was doing to him, Charles didn't know what he was doing to him, but figured his vision going white may not be a good sign however never wanted it to end, even if he went blind this was worth it.

Charles bites his lip suppressing his noises, he didn't want to sound like a whore their first time together.

Erik's hands roaming underneath him as he keeps a steady loving pace, he kisses him over and over on his shoulder and neck, whispering sweet nothings in his ear between kisses, Charles' eyes watering with pleasure and desire.

_Sorry_ Charles projects into Erik's mind, he doesn't understand until he feels it, Charles' hot come running down his stomach and chest, Charles had come without making a peep, as if he was sorry for doing it so soon, this makes Erik's heart heavy, he didn't want Charles to apologize for that, he wanted Charles to be pleased beyond all measure, this was finally the moment Erik had been waiting for, the moment he was able to give something back.

Erik growls into his orgasm as he comes inside him, Charles giving a death grip around his shoulders, Erik laying on him heavily, Charles kissing him on the shoulder tenderly then gripping the back of his head.

"I love you." Charles whispered in his ear before giving lazy kisses on his shoulder, neck and cheek.

"I love you, Charles." Erik replied kissing him on the neck and shoulder. "Never apologize for that." Erik replied breathlessly

"I wanted to be with you all night." Charles blushed, Erik kissing his rosy lips, licking the bottom row of his teeth. Pulling back and looking into his big blue eyes.

"You _will_ be with me all night." Erik said sweetly and kissed him tenderly as he carefully retreated, pulling out his length gently, Charles let out a painful moan as he rolled to lay on his side his eyes squeezed shut.

"Are you okay?" Erik asked as he lay on his stomach next to him looking him in the eyes.

"I'm alright." Charles replied and looked up at him, sweat puddles on his forehead.

"Did I hurt you?" Erik asked as he brushed Charles' face gently with his fingers, Charles shook his head and smiled softly.

"A bit of a sting." Charles replied curling into a ball.

"We're never doing this again, I don't want to do this again." Erik replied laying on his stomach grabbing the pillow angrily and tossing it off the bed looking in Charles' direction.

"Why not?" Charles asks concerned.

"I don't want to hurt you." He replied bitterly.

Charles scooted over to him kissing him deeply. "That was the best feeling I've had in my life. You didn't hurt me. Its against your nature." Charles replied sweetly kissing him again and again.

Erik returning the affection wrapping Charles up in his arms and pulling him close.

"In that case, maybe we could try this again sometime." He replied and smiled softly.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Charles asked looking down sheepishly as he nuzzled his sweaty face against Erik's sweaty chest.

"No." he replied, Charles' head shot up sadly, "I enjoyed you." He added and smiled, Charles beamed up at him then wrapped his arm around Erik's waist tightly.

"I enjoyed you too." Charles replied closing his eyes contented. "Like I said you're a bloke from one of those Romance Novels, always know exactly what to say." He said and smiled to himself, Erik chuckled quietly brushing his lips across Charles' forehead.

"Good night, Charles."

"Night, Erik." He replied nudging against him one more time before drifting off to a heavy sleep.

Tomorrow would be difficult, tomorrow could be dangerous, tomorrow could be the end of something wonderful, but for tonight, all they had was each other and that's all they needed.

**Please R&R! I will love you forever!**


	8. If all things must end end them together

**Rough draft didnt really look over it oh well, here it is... angsty for the most part but of course ends happily! more to come but i like this and wanted to go ahead and post it. it will probably seem rushed.**

* * *

><p>Joan sighs as she lays on her back, squeezing her eyes shut trying to fall asleep before turning to her side nuzzling into her pillow, sighing again, she was restless, utterly restless.<p>

She grunts annoyed sitting up in bed, glancing at the clock on the nightstand it was already 1 in the morning, she rubs her face frustrated and stands up, picking up her robe that lay across a desk chair in her room pulling it on over her pajamas, she leans down and picks up her Rosary beads that had been sitting atop of her bible on the desk and puts them around her neck, leaving the room quietly.

She enters the hallway and goes across the hall to the Chapel opening the door quietly she enters and sighs kneeling down in front of the Alter, making a cross over her head and shoulders, sitting quietly a few moments before she turns to soft foot steps approaching, she cant help but smile when she sees Alex approaching her wearing his pajama's, he smiles back kneeling down next to her.

"Cant sleep." He admitted as he looked up at the crucifix.

"So naturally you come to the Chapel." She said sarcastically with a sideways smile.

"Naturally." He mocks. "I thought I'd find you here." He replies, she smiles at that, sitting down on her knees then bowing her head in a silent prayer, Alex sitting patiently next to her as she finishes kissing the cross that hangs around her neck.

"What are you praying about?" he asks once she is finished.

"I'm praying everyone will come home safely." She admitted darkly looking down, Alex reaches up to caress her cheek, his thumb brushing under her eye, with a gentleness Joan hadn't expected.

"Did you pray for you?" he asked, she smiled.

"Somewhat." She replied softly.

"I want you to know, no matter what happens tomorrow, I care about you….a lot." He added the last bit quietly.

Joan smiled putting her hand over his.

"I knew your teasing had to mean something." She said smugly, Alex blushed and looked away. "Can I ask you a favor?" she asked scooting a little closer to him.

"Sure, doesn't mean I'll do it." He said meeting her eyes again.

"Will you kiss me again?" she asked and smiled.

"if that's a favor, I'll do a lot of them." He replied and smiled, leaning down to kiss her softly, Joan brushes a hand through his hair. Alex wrapping a hand around her waist, they separate slowly.

"Be careful tomorrow." She begged kissing him again.

"When have I ever not been?" he asked, Joan laughs.

"Almost everyday." She replied laughing, Alex joined in with her.

"Well, I'll be careful tomorrow, don't worry." He replied and pulled her into a hug. Joan smiling against him.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Erik wakes up alone, rubbing his tired eyes panning the room wondering where Charles had gotten off too, he finally spots him Charles is standing by the window looking out wearing a thick robe over his pajama's drinking a cup of hot tea, Erik notices how mature and grown up he looks, now understanding the 'Old Fart' joke Raven had conjured up.

Charles glances over his shoulder at Erik whom was laying on his side supporting his head with his hand, Charles smiled softly at him then turned back to the window to watch the sun rise.

"This may be my last sunrise." Charles explained at the question on Erik's face, why he was up so early.

Erik's brows furrowed at his words, God forbid this be Charles' last sunrise if Erik had anything to say about it, Charles would see many, many more.

"Don't say that." Erik replied darkly.

"My friend." Charles replied and looked down. "its more than possible." He replied wiping an invisible tear that threatened to fall with his free hand.

Erik sat up on the bed and stood behind Charles wrapping his arms around his middle, then laying a gentle kiss on his neck.

"I wont let anything happen to you." He said softly, resting his chin on Charles' shoulder.

"I'm afraid." Charles replied and covered his eyes with one hand as his lip quivered trying not to cry. "I'm a Professor on Genetic Mutation, I'm not a soldier, I'm not a fighter, Erik." Charles added.

"Your more than you know." Erik assured him squeezing him tighter in his arms.

"Erik, how can I trust you again, you left you didn't look back just like you said you wouldn't." Charles replied standing firm, rejecting Erik's advances as he kissed him on the neck.

"Charles, I can never leave you." Erik said firmly as he pulled away and turned Charles by the shoulders to look into his eyes.

"Look at me Charles, I will never leave you again." He added Charles looked up weakly "Look into my eyes, read my mind, you'll see." Erik pressured as he took Charles hand in his and set it against his temple, Charles hesitated.

"I believe you Erik, I don't want to read your mind, I trust you." Charles admitted now more certain of it himself.

Erik turned into his palm and kissed it.

"I wont let anything happen to you." Erik assured with another kiss.

Charles wrapped his arm around him and held him close sure not to spill his cup of tea.

"Tell me you love me." Charles begged, nudging into Erik's chest.

"I love you, more than life itself." Erik admitted squeezing the fragile man in his arms.

"More than your desire to kill Shaw?" Charles pushed, Erik's body tensed up, a heavy silence drifting in the room, you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Charles…." Erik hesitated, silent tears began to run down Charles' face.

"Charles." He continued after taking some time to think. "If it came to that, I would choose you a thousand times over." He finally found to say.

"I don't believe that." Charles replied.

"I don't know how to prove it to you." He said in a whisper, Charles pulled away slowly with some resistance from Erik.

"Don't kill him, not for him, not for me but for yourself." Charles explained looking into Erik's eyes.

"Charles, I cant do that." Erik said deeply, all gentleness gone from his face, his brows snapped together a heavy frown on his delicious lips.

Charles looked down sadly.

"I knew Shaw was the only reason you stuck around." Charles replied bitterly turning and walking away to give some space between them, setting his cup of tea on the table, his appetite gone.

"Charles, you must know, after everything, after last night, its all changed, its different now." Erik pleaded, taking a few steps to stand behind Charles placing his hands on his hips gently tugging him closer resting his chin on his head.

"Since your unwilling to let him live, will you at least come home once he's dead?"

Charles asked his arms crossed over his chest defiantly.

"Home?" Erik replied a hint of humor in his voice.

"Yes, here with me and the kids." Charles replied turning to face him. "Home." He looked into Erik's eyes.

"Why? So you can cage me up like one of your mutant students, teach me to become a better man? So you can heal me?" he asked stubbornly, Charles face twisted with hurt as he frowned harshly.

"No, so I can love you." Charles replied brushing the taller mans cheek with his hand. "Why would you say something like that?" Charles questioned sadly.

"I'm beginning to think you only want me around for a pillow cushion." Erik replied, his face still tense.

"Erik, I love you, I love your mind, I love how charming you can be, I love how your so gentle behind my doors, when its just you and I, I love our times together, I trust your judgment I need your input in my life Erik, and there's so much more than all that." Charles replied trying his hardest to convince Erik of his feelings, his longings, and his needs.

Erik shook his head slowly in disbelief.

"You don't trust my judgment." Erik replied.

"Yes I do. More than you know." Charles added, Erik shook his head again, Charles' eyes narrowed and he brought his fingers up to his temples, Erik brows snapped together.

what was Charles planning on doing to him, Erik pulled back almost a feeling of fright, just a tinge of insecurity, when he felt it.

Charles love and acceptance, he saw from his minds eye how Charles' saw him, how much Charles adored him and looked up to him, also how much he needed him, he felt Charles stomach turn each time the thought of Erik facing Shaw the next day brushed through his mind, Charles was sick with it, with worry, with compassion, with love, with hunger and need, Erik was Charles' life now, all that floated around in his head where memories of them together, the most cherished being a memory of the night prior to this.

Erik's eyes teary as Charles' presence slipped out gently, Erik breathing deeply looked upon Charles in a whole new light, Erik's insecurities and scars kept him from believing how purely he was loved, kept him from seeing Charles' honesty and compassion, Erik's pain had hidden this beautiful man in front of him, it had hidden the truth that Charles had tried for so long to show.

Erik leaned down and covered Charles' lips with his, as Charles hand retreated from his right temple, Charles cupping his face in his hands desperately as he kissed him in return, Erik pulled back after a moment to look down into his eyes.

"I didn't know, I'm so sorry." Erik whispered, kissing him again, Charles looks up to him and smiles.

"I love you, Erik, everything I have done has been for you, I don't care if Shaw dies, as long as you don't die with him." Charles replied softly brushing his hand through Erik's hair. "I do love you so." Charles added, Erik leaning down to kiss him again.

"I love you Charles."

Erik just pulled him close and held him as long as possible, the day had come that they had all been training for, the day they'd put their lives on the line, Erik kissed him on top of the head as he pulled back to look down at him, Charles blue adoring eyes looking up.

"We should be getting ready." Erik said and brushed his hand down Charles' face to his neck Charles nodded, kissing him deeply once more before pulling back.

Erik smiled once more at him before leaving the room.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Once in the hallway he was soon met by Joan, her face flustered, eyes bloodshot and her hair tussled about, the look of worry evident on her face, her brows furrowed, Erik looked at her noticing all this instantly.

"what the Hell is the matter?" he asked insensitively.

"I must warn Charles, I had a vision it was horrible." She exclaimed reaching for the door knob, Erik caught her wrist.

"Charles doesn't need this right now, he's under enough stress already." He said as he pulled her down the hallway to talk.

"You know I could transport in there and talk to him myself if I wanted too." She replied almost trying to scare him into letting her talk to him.

"I'd go with you." He said as their skin touched.

"Erik, I must warn him." She replied desperately.

"What is it? You can tell me." He insisted, she glanced down the hallway to Charles' room then back at the tough man in front of her.

"Charles is in grave danger, in my vision he – he." She stuttered

"Spit it out, girl." Erik pushed with a tighter grip on the wrist.

"He got shot in the back, paralyzed." She replied, Erik's face softened as he considered what he just heard.

"How?" he asks. She hesitated again her eyes drifting to the floor. "How?" he asked his voice risen.

"You did it." She said her eyes lifting to look him in the eye, Erik's brows furrowed as he became angry.

"I would never hurt Charles. Your lying." He said toughly then pushed her away and strode down the hallway, Joan followed after him.

"Erik, if you love him at all you'll listen to me." She begged as he continued on his way. "Erik!" she called out as he left the hallway down the stair case, Joan rubbing her face in her hands, then wept silently.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

All sitting in the jet as they head out, this was it, no more planning, no more preparation.

Erik glanced over to Joan with a warning look as to not tell Charles about what she saw.

Joan gulped and looked down, They had made it to the ocean, the ship was almost already crossing the line that would begin world war III, Charles getting the idea to have the ship blown up, since it had already been seized by the enemy.

It wasn't long until Erik was outside the plane picking the Submarine from the dark Ocean, the power he possessed never ceased to amaze Charles as he watched this glorious event happen before his eyes, the man he loved so, this side of him he hadn't seen in a while, this was his favorite side, the smoldering tense side to Erik he had fallen in love with.

As the submarine crashed on the ocean shore he knew it was time, now or never, Charles still hoped for the possibility that Erik wouldn't kill Shaw, maybe at the last moment Erik would come to realize what he was about to do.

Charles had lead him in with his mind, Erik's hatred and lust for blood boiled in his chest, the feeling he hadn't felt in a while being with Charles, whom lived so peacefully, Here he was, Shaw his greatest enemy standing in front of him, the atrocious helmet set upon his head.

_Erik! _Charles called out in his head trying to get his attention, Erik was mesmerized by his enemy, and followed Shaw, ignoring the nagging voce inside his mind, begging, pleading for him to be the better man.

Erik follows him into this room, this void in Charles' mind, Charles began to panic, he couldn't help him now, Erik was all on his own, he could no longer convince him of anything, it was up to Erik, this was his time to shine, or fall.

It felt like hours had passed by the time the void was filled, Charles leaping into action.

_Erik whatever your doing, its working. _ He projected not knowing what it was that had been said since he was cut off.

"Now Charles!" Erik called out as the helmet was yanked from Shaw's head, Shaw froze in place, a face of terror.

"I'm sorry Charles"Erik said as he lowered the helmet on his head, ignoring the pleads and cries of his companion, his lover, Charles knew what was coming, he knew Erik would kill Shaw and there was nothing he could do to stop him.

Charles saw it all through Shaw's eyes, the fear struck expression Erik saw on his face giving him satisfaction, had he known the look was of Charles' making he may not have felt the same way, lifting the quarter with his mind, Erik moved in for the kill, delighting in every moment, Charles eyes watering with grief, exertion and overall fear for his lovers soul, the quarter touched his forehead and Charles felt the cold metal on his skin as if it were his own body, Charles cried out in pain, his body filled with agony, he felt the quarter moving through his brain centimeter by grueling centimeter and with no way to tell Erik was he was doing, or what he had done.

Charles eyes clamped shut as the quarter came out the other side of Shaws head and fell to the floor, Erik glowed with satisfaction, his grief and revenge tasted bittersweet.

Charles fell to his knees in the crashed plane as he wailed in agony gripping his head with his hands, Erik kept the helmet on his head.

Unfortunately he had agreed with Shaw about everything, his thoughts summed up so beautifully he was convinced in his decision.

Erik climbed from the wreckage and looked upon all that stared at him.

Charles got his bearings and emerged to see Erik standing so tall and proud.

_You are a fool. _Charles couldn't stop the thought from running through his mind.

"I can feel their weapons turning on us, the humans, just as I had thought." He declared as if Shaw's death had made him king.

"Look Charles, tell me I'm wrong." He said swallowed in pride, Charles checked and nodded, it was true.

Before he knew it the missiles were floating mid air above them as Erik caught them with his mind, turning them back and sending them hurling towards the humans.

"No Erik!" Charles shouted as he ran and tackled his friend, some missiles popping in the air, Moira doing only what she thought best pulled the gun on him and started firing, before she knew it Erik was deflecting the bullets in self defense.

Joan caught the sight as she turned, having a flash back of her vision, Erik hadn't shot Charles, Erik had made a deadly mistake Joan's heart jumped to her throat, as she bolted in their direction feet sliding and digging into the sand, she stumbled to her knees before jumping up and running faster.

"No, Erik, no!" she shouted Erik turned to his name being called as Charles stood, Joan's breath caught in her chest as the bullet made contact with his back, Joan cried out bitterly and fell to her knees,

the bombs bursting in air as Erik turned to his cry, Erik's heart sunk deep inside his chest remembering Joan's words, the wrung in his head over and over.

"_Shot in the back –Paralyzed." _

Erik fell to his knees nect to Charles wrapping him up in his arms, pulling the bullet from his back and studying it, his fingers coated in blood, Erik turned Charles onto his back and held him, one arm behind his head.

Turning his hatred to Moira.  
>"You did this." he clinched through his teeth as he choked her.<p>

"No." Charles gritted up at him, his brows furrowed and sweat beads running down his forehead. "You did this." Charles blamed, as he winced in pain, Erik dropping his hand to rest it on Charles' chest, before grabbing the helmet and tearing it off his head, 5 minutes after taking Shaw's place and look what happened. He had paralyzed his best friend, his lover, in all his foolish hate.

Charles gulped as he tried to breath, grabbing Erik's shirt collar in his hand.

"I'm sorry." Erik said softly brushing Charles' cheek with his fingers, laying a gentle kiss on Charles' lips, Charles brushed his hand through his hair.

"My friend." Charles gasped tears filling his eyes but not falling.

Erik glanced behind him as the ships approached then back at Charles.

"We need to go." Erik pleaded holding his cheek in his hand.

"I cant-" Charles hesitated. "Erik –I cant feel-." He said as fright bubbled up on his face. "I cant feel my legs." He said again and began to sob burying his face in the bend of Erik's elbow the arm which held him up, as he struggled to move his lower half laying motionless.

"I'm so sorry." Erik blurted out his eyes filling with tears as one fell on Charles' face. "I'm so sorry Charles, I love you so much." He said tugging the motionless man into his chest, and rocking him gently.

Joan approached and knelt next to him, tears in her eyes. As she brushed her hand through his hair.

"I should have listened." He admitted silently, Joan allowed her tears to fall freely.

"I can get us out of here." She whispered and touched Charles and Erik gently, closing her eyes and transported the pair back to the mansion, now sitting on the floor of Charles' study, he opened his eyes into small slits and looked about the room, he couldn't help the gasp of relief that left his lips, Joan quickly transporting back to get the others.

Erik just held Charles close kissing his forehead comfortingly.

"Well-" Charles croaked. "Looks like you came home." He said with a difficult laugh.

Erik smiled then leant down to kiss him.

"I'm home."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Charles was now resting on the bed his head laid to one side as he sleeps peacefully, Erik sitting on a chair next to the bed as he watched him worried sick, Erik rubbed his face in his hands. This was all his fault. Covered with hate and conceit he let this happen, his pride stopped him from listening to Joan when she could've prevented this, Erik exhaled heavily as he began to weep, Charles stirred a little, slightly confused and unsure of what had happened, he turns his eyes to Erik whom is now weeping his head laid on the bed.

Charles smiles sadly at him before brushing a hand through his hair, Erik's head shot up to look at him, as he covered his hand with both of his.

"Charles.." Erik hesitated. "I'm so sorry." He said tears falling down his face freely.

Charles gave a look of confusion as he looked his lover over.

"Its okay, you came home." Charles replied and smiled at him.

"Not just that." Erik hesitated and wondered for a moment if Charles had forgotten.

Charles looks at him intently before going to sit up and kiss him, when he realizes his legs didn't want to co operate, Charles grunts as he tries again, sitting up being more difficult than he remembered before going to sleep.

Erik's heart sank in his chest, he was going to have to be the one to tell him. He should have to, it was right, he had done this, he should be the one to break the news and have to live with his guilt as Charles' eyes fill with tears.

Charles looked at him very confused as he used his elbows to support himself.

"I, I cant feel my legs." Charles complained as he struggled against their dead weight. "Erik, I cant feel my legs." He said again as he started heaving with breath his brows furrowed and his eyes filled with tears as he began to regain fragments of the day before.

"Erik…" Charles said as he grimaced, Erik pulled him into a hug as he sat on the bed next to him. "Oh God, Erik, am I…am I crippled?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around Erik's shoulders for support. "Pa-Paralyzed?"

"I'm so sorry Charles, I'm so sorry." He cried as he rocked and cradled the crying man in his arms, he was broken, and he had been the one to break him, Charles held on tightly as he wept, a long time passing, before he finally calmed down resting against Erik.

"Charles, I'm so sorry, I never meant, God if I had a chance to go back, make the choice again…" Erik was cut off by a kiss, Charles pulled back.

"Don't talk anymore, Erik, I don't want to see you like this." Charles replied, Erik's brows furrowed, Erik was fine, Charles is the one whom should be consoled, Charles had given him everything, even his body in more ways than one.

"Just hold me." Charles begged burying his face in the bend of Erik's neck, Erik obeyed his request holding him tightly until he didn't want him to anymore.

Charles slipped away slowly laying on his back with a sigh, Erik holding his hand.

"I'm very tired." Charles said and tried to sleep, Erik moved in to kiss his forehead.

"I'll be here when you wake." He said softly, retracting his hand from Charles' as he began to drift off to sleep. Erik stood taking his button up shirt off and his pants, just wearing his undershirt and boxers then joined Charles in the bed, careful not to moved his legs or make him uncomfortable.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Erik woke to a gentle prod on the shoulder, his eyes slipping open, it was well into the night, he opened his eyes to see Charles' looking down at him.

Erik smiled as well as he could looking into his blue beautiful eyes.

"Are you okay?" Erik asked as he brushed his cheek softly.

"I'm not actually." Charles frowned, Erik frowned harshly and sat up.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Can you help me to the loo, please." He asked sheepishly looking down somewhat embarrassed, Erik's heart sank, he didn't want him to be embarrassed to ask for help, Erik owed him the world and he had every intention to get it for him.

Erik nodded and stood from the bed, making his way around to Charles side, Charles gaze turning up to him as he reached out to wrap his arms around Erik's neck, Erik picked him up one arm underneath Charles' legs, the other around the middle of his back, lifting him up gently, Charles winced to the pain he still felt in his lower back.

Erik carefully treaded the floor to the restroom, walking sideways to make sure he didn't bump Charles' head.

Erik letting his legs down carefully holding him up beneath the arms Charles held on tightly to Erik's neck as Erik helped pull his pajama bottoms down, setting him gently on the toilet. Charles couldn't help but blush red and laugh a little, Erik not amused in the slightest just desperately disturbed and angry with himself.

"I'll just be a minute." Charles said taking a hand and holding the counter so he wouldn't topple over.

"Take your time." Erik offered turning to the sink, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Would you mind waiting outside?" Charles asked timidly.

"I've seen you naked before." Erik replied and Charles nodded.

"It's a little different -you see." Charles replied trying not to look so vulnerable, Erik kissed him on the head, he wanted to make sure Charles knew he loved and liked him no less, even without his legs working. Erik turned to leave.

"Whatever makes you more comfortable." He said and smiled softly closing the door behind him but leaving it cracked so he could help Charles as soon as he needed him.

Erik waited outside fiddling with his fingers, he wanted to be in there with him be there in case he toppled over, be there so he knew how much he still loved him, soon Erik heard Charles call him quietly, creaking the door open, Charles smiled up at him his pants pulled almost completely back on.

"Ready?" Erik asked sweetly, Charles nodded, Erik taking him beneath the arms like he had done earlier pulling him up Charles using one arm to hold on, the other to pull on his trousers.

"Thank you." Charles whispered as Erik hoisted up the rest of his body into his arms.

"I love you." Erik whispered in his ear as he carried him back to the bed, Charles smiled against him, as Erik gently set him down on the bed adjusting his legs for him and pulling the blankets over him kissing him on the temple.

Charles giggled under the kiss and brushed Erik's cheek softly.

"Maybe I should've been shot sooner with all the attention I've been getting lately." Charles joked, the joke felt like a jab in the heart, Erik knew it was unintentional Charles would never hurt him on purpose.

"It isn't funny Charles." He said sadly and kissed him, Charles' giggling stopped.

"I know, but I have to move on, I cant let my life stop here." He said in a whisper, almost a desperate plea, as if he had considered letting it stop some time in his sleep.

"Your life doesn't stop here." Erik replied and kissed his forehead.

Charles put a firm hand on the back of Erik's neck pulling desperately so he wouldn't leave his side, not yet.

"I was going to kill myself," Charles admitted in a frightened whisper, Erik jerked back a look of fear on his face. "Then I realized, I couldn't get to the drug cabinet." Charles added and laughed bitterly Erik shook his head violently.

"Wipe that idea from your mind Charles, if you die, I will die with you." He said desperately and kissed him hard.

"I don't want to die, don't leave me, Erik, so I can live." Charles begged digging his fingers into Erik's hair, and began to cry again.

"I will never leave you, til death do us part." He vowed kissing him on the lips, Charles kissed him back.

"Then I will live." Charles promised and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Erik's shoulders not wanting to let him go.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Morning came too soon, Erik awoke on his side, Charles nuzzled up against him his legs laying limp on the bed, Erik kissed him on the forehead softly, Charles' eyes slid open, and brushed his hand over Eriks face resting on his chest.

"About late night." Charles was about to talk, Erik kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes." Erik asked holding him tight.

"I had a moment of weakness, I never would've… I'm sorry." Charles said looking down. "I shouldn't have told you what I was thinking, I don't want you to worry," he said and rested against him.

"I'm pretty sure you're allowed a moment of weakness." Erik replied, slightly more lighthearted than he had been, this was his Charles, still and always would be, legs or no legs, he loved him and refused to let this get in the way of their love and friendship, perhaps if Erik quit acting so stoically it would take a burden off Charles' chest, maybe it would help him to know someone else was strong enough to say everything will be alright.

Charles smiled at him taking in a deep breath.

"Charles."

"hm."

"Everything is going to be alright." He said kindly and kissed the top of his head.

"I know.." Charles answered and sighed, a burden leaving through his lungs and out of his mouth.

"Raven is at the door." Charles observed his eyes opening slightly.

Soon enough there was a gentle knock on the door, Erik went to stand, Charles grabbed him tighter.

"Stay." Charles begged quietly.

"Alright." He said and pulled the blankets over himself.

"Come in." Charles called out, still nuzzled against Erik's firm chest, Raven took in a deep breath and entered the room, a tray with some hot tea and scones on it, she smiled down at the couple slightly uncomfortable to see them nuzzled together on the large bed, shirtless.

She walked to the nearby nightstand and put the tray down on it.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" she asked trying her best not to pity him, she imagined Erik was doing enough of that for the entire mansion, Charles shrugged, straining to sit up and lean against the headboard Erik sitting up next to him.

"I've been better." Charles replied, Raven nodded then filled a cup with tea, then scooped some sugar into it knowing how Charles likes it, then added some milk.

"A specialist is going to come out sometime this month, to do, a few tests courtesy of the CIA." She said as she handed him the cup.

"If your up for it?" she asked kindly and smiled down at him.

"Better to get it over with, better to know for sure." He said and smiled, Raven smiled back, then there was another knock on the door, followed by a few voices.

"Professor X, you okay? Can I come in?" he heard Alex say from the other side of the door.

"Me too." Joan piped up, Charles smiled to himself, his kids were here to comfort him, always there when he needed them.

Erik blushed a little bit when Raven went to open the door letting them both in.

Sure they expected Charles to be in bed, but didn't exactly expect Erik to be laying next to him.

Alex cleared his throat as he shifted his stance eyes dancing between them, Joan nudged him with an elbow.

"How are you?" She asked nicely walking to his bedside to give him a quick peck on the forehead.

"I'm okay, getting settled." Joan nodded.

"Glad your okay." Alex said a bit uncomfortable.

The door being left open, Sean and Hank soon entered as well apparently they had all been waiting for them to wake up to check on Charles.

Erik began to get a little impatient with all the interruptions but knew Charles wanted them there, so didn't say anything, although even he could admit the kids presence did lighten the mood a great deal.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

It had been 3 weeks since the accident, Erik had been getting better at knowing how to help Charles, mostly by keeping his mind busy with other things, like taking him out into the garden, and visiting the lab often so Hank could show him some of the new projects he had been working on, Charles also seemed to enjoy watching movies, as long as he was comfortably sat on Erik's lap with a bucket of Popcorn, Erik couldn't help but enjoy nights like that himself, other nights they would play chess together, sometimes Charles enjoyed reading allowed to Erik as Erik lay across him his head on his lap, so he could brush through his hair.

Charles' back had healed, he no longer had to wear bandages, and Charles' smile had returned to his rosy lips, especially the night Erik picked him up underneath the arms and danced with him, Charles almost felt like he could walk again.

Tonight wasn't much different than the other nights, Erik had rented another movie for them to watch together, Erik settled on the couch, as Charles sat in his chair next to it, Erik reaching over and pulling the smaller man on top of him, a bucket of popcorn on the table next to the couch, nights like these the kids knew to avoid the living room, mostly cause it was strange to see Erik and Charles nudged together so closely.

Erik hit play and the screen lit up as the beginning credits began to roll, Erik watching the screen as he went to grab the bucket and hand it to Charles instead met some resistance, he glanced down as Charles pushed the bucket away from him Erik cocks his head to the side.

"Would you like something else?" he asked, Charles giggled and blushed.

"Probably not what you were thinking." Charles replied mischievously, Erik smirked as he set the bucket on the table.

"Oh?" Erik teased, Charles sneaking his arm passed Erik to grab the remote turning the TV off.

Charles dropped it to the floor then pushed his lips against Erik's Erik kissing him back.

Charles' hands impatiently pulling at his shirt and sneaking his hands underneath feeling Erik's chest, breathless Charles pulled back, Erik's brows risen in surprise.

"What? I'm a cripple, I'm not dead." He teased, as he attacked Eriks belt buckle as well as he could manage from the position he was in, sitting sideways on Erik's lap.

"You're the most capable cripple I've ever met." Erik growled as Charles' hand slipped into his pants to feel his crotch, at the moment limp but twitched in his fingers, Charles let out a guttural laugh.

Erik leaning down to kiss Charles neck, Charles hands pumping him, Erik moaned and pulled back.

"Can…" he hesitated. "Can you do this?" he asked, Charles looked up at him and thought for a moment.

"I guess we'll have to see." He offered and kissed him.

"To your room?" he asked and grunted to Charles' working hands.

"I'd rather do it right here." Charles said mischievously Erik taking Charles' hands and pulling them away from him.

"On your back?" he asked, Charles smiled up at him.

"Surprise me." He said flirtingly, Charles just wanted to be Charles tonight, not broken, not crippled, and definitely not pitied.

Erik shifted underneath him laying on his back, Pulling Charles around to lay on top of him, Erik gripping Charles legs and pulling them to either side of him so he was straddling his waist. Charles gave a look of confusion.

"Hows this going to work?" he asked, as he propped himself up on his elbows his body flush against Erik's

"I figure this position you can use your arms." He argued, Charles shrugged.

"Worth a shot." He said and kissed Erik hard on the lips as Erik leaned up to pull Charles pants down to his ankles leaving his shoes on, then reached between them pulling his pants down to his knees, leaving the rest of their cloths on.

Erik reached between Charles legs and ran his fingers down his perineum, Charles moaned as fingers traced out his entrance, Charles grabbing the couch pulled himself up with his arms so Erik could reach him better, a finger slipping inside, at first the feeling was numb but soon he felt him inside him, just his inner walls had feeling, but it was enough, Charles moans again.

"How does it feel?" Erik asked, he wanted to make sure he wouldn't be the only one enjoying this.

"Good, I can feel your fingers." Charles whispered into the silent room other than their cloths rustling together.

"Good." Erik said and prodded him from inside, Charles moaning and laying on top of him, kissing Erik's collarbone and neck, Erik added 2 more fingers, Charles grunted, the pain numbed by his disability so the more pressure Erik put the better the sensation.

"Right, ready for you love." Charles insisted then kissed him hard on the mouth.

Erik removed his fingers pulling Charles legs apart by the knees, Erik aligned himself then picked Charles up by the hips laying him down onto him, Charles closed his eyes with a grunt, Erik began moving slowly and deeply inside him, Charles bit his shoulder as Erik thrusts up into him gently.

"Oh I've missed this." Charles moaned into his ear.

Erik chuckled giving him an extra hard one, Charles back Arched his arm muscles rippling as he did.

"I've missed this too, I love you." He whispered as he kept on with his pace, Charles smiled widely happy to know his penis still functioned properly, he was hard against Erik's stomach and Erik felt it too, and smiled with relief as Charles had done, Charles leaned down to kiss him, his grin across his face, Erik smiled up at him, for once in a long time joy filled the air, laughs and smiles as they pleased one another, this time was a lot more relaxed and lighthearted compared to the first, they knew each other now, knew what they liked and wanted.

But most of all, knew no matter what happened, no matter if this experience wasn't as great as the first, they will always want more of each other, no longer a contest of who is better, or insecurities, just each other and their bodies.

Charles' moaning and grunting significantly louder than before, Erik enjoyed it and smiled every sound he made, Charles laughed victoriously as he came onto Erik's stomach after one bump of Erik's dick onto his prostate, Erik smiles as he comes inside of him kissing his pink lips and hugging him close.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself much more this time." Erik teased, Charles blushed pink,

"Actually, I wasn't trying to hide it this time." He said and blushed burying his head into Eriks shirt, Erik chuckled.

"I'm glad" he said and kissed his head. Charles groaned.

"Better get dressed, the kids are coming." He said and kissed him, Erik leant forward to pull Charles' trouser up first since his pale ass was sticking up in the air, then zipped and buttoned his own trousers.

Shifting so they were both sitting up, Charles sitting next to him resting his head on his shoulder, Erik grabbing the remote turning the movie back on.

"I was actually looking forward to this one." He complained, Charles laughed and takes a handful of popcorn form the bucket Erik had just put on his lap. "Your still too adorable for your own good." Erik added, Charles kissed him on the cheek with a mouth full of popcorn, Erik laughs.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

After the specialist had come and checked Charles running some tests, it was highly unlikely Charles would ever walk again, Moira had come to lend her support, still uncertain how she felt about Erik, it was an accident what had happened to Charles after all, but he did try to choke her.

Charles took the news quite hard and asked to have a moment alone with Erik, the time spent mostly weeping and being held in his strong arms.

After a long day night fell once again, Erik had gone out to buy Charles a wheelchair, one that was not from the hospital seeing since he would be in it for quite some time, Joan entered the room quietly where Charles lay awake on the bed, he had been asleep until his nightmare had woken him up, to a nightmare of different sorts, Joan entered without knocking, her and Charles had a way about them only they would ever understand, she knew when he would want company and when he wouldn't, Charles looked up to her not surprised to see her enter the room. And smiled at her.

"Charles…" she started and paused.

"Its alright, I know you had a vision." He interrupted she frowned and a tear fell from her eye.

"I shouldve told you, I'm so sorry." She said and shook her head, kneeling next to the bed, Charles took her hands in his.

"You tried, you did what you could." He tried to comfort, she kissed his hand a tear dripping from her eyes onto it.

"I all I want is you to be whole again." She sobbed washing her tears down his hand, Charles frowned then went to cup her face in his hands to comfort her when he realized he did it easily, without struggling, he felt a tingling run down his lower half, he brows furrowed as he sat up straight, the tingling moved to his toes and stopped, he shook his head wondering if he had gone mad at some point, Joan looked up at him confused as he smiled widely, wiggling his toes, he laughed aloud as he flung the blanket from the bed, bending his knees, his legs worked, he laughed again Joan smiled up at him, as he stood from the bed, jumping then walked to the other side.

"Joan, why, I do believe you've healed me!" he rejoiced then jumped on the bed like a child, Joan laughed soon joining him on the bed, joy filtered from Charles' mind and into everyone's heads that live in the mansion all by accident, too happy and relieved to control it, all the kids ran up to see what was happening joining the pair on the bed.

"I've got to tell Erik!" Charles exclaimed jumping from the crumpled bed, running down the stairs the group followed.

"He's not here, he's in town." Raven called out as she chased him.

"I suppose I'll have to wait." He said giddy.

It wasnt long until Erik's shopping trip was over and he drove in the driveway walking up the walk bitterly towards the house, his stomach turned as he looked down at the box he carried, with a dis assembled chair in it, looking up to quick foot steps sounding like a herd running at him, he saw a mob lead by Charles, he twisted his head unsure of what he was seeing when a body slammed into him Erik dropped the box and wrapped his arms around him, Charles wrapping his legs around him kissing him, the group paused a few feet back.

"eww." Sean said quietly as Charles kissed Erik passionately the rest laughing, Charles giggling into the kiss.

"What happened?" Erik asked with a huge grin across his face as Charles feet set on the ground.

"I told you Joan was a find." He said smiling then engulfed Erik's lips again as they took small steps making a circle thoughtlessly, the kids all turned slightly uncomfortable making their way back inside, maybe they should give'm a few minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>So i was going to have Joan stop the scene from happening and keeping Charles from getting shot in the first place however thought had i done that Erik wouldnt have any reason to stop acting foolish, he'd learn the same lesson and learn to love Charles even more than before, also have the chance to prove to Charles he loved him no matter what. hints the bathroom assisting scene you gotta love someone to do that for them, but i drew a line and didnt allow Erik to wipe his butt, that wouldve been a little over the top i imagine LOL so decided on letting Charles be crippled a month before being redeemed how lovely! just wanted to expound on my thoughts, a little too thought through is it not?<strong>

T**hanks for all the great reviews makes me very very happy! love you guys hope u like this, though its kinda angsty R&R!**


	9. On the Edge

**Alright guys, I have finally started on chapter 9, had some serious writers block! But finally got an idea on where to go from here! So exciting hopefully I haven't lost all of my readers! Because I love you all so very much… (^_^) **

This picks up in the same spot it stopped with Charles and Erik on the walk-way.

Rated: R for language and sexual stuff, a little more language than previously so just wanted to warn you now! Rebel!Charles! lol

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

_Fuck me! _Charles pleaded through his mind, Erik pulled away with a look of surprise on his face.

"We just had." He replied as Charles looked up at him.

"That was before." He whispered and kissed him again.

"If you really want too." He replied, Charles grin broadened.

"Yes!" he said a little too enthusiastically and grabbed Erik by the collar pulling him towards the house, Erik drug behind him as they stumble inside.

The group of teens all huddled in the door way looking at them expectantly, Charles and Erik halt Charles' hand drops from his collar.

"What happened?" Alex asks excited.

"How'd you get better?" Raven chimed after him, followed with many other eager questions.

Charles lifts his hands up as they quiet down.

"I believe Joan is the one to thank, she has been holding out on us." He replied they all turned to Joan smiling, Joan blushed sheepishly with all the attention.

"You have to let me test you!" Hank blurted out excitedly. Raven giving him a good elbow in the side.

"Alright…" she hesitated.

"How'd it happen?" Alex asked next.

"Well I just went to talk to Charles to apologize for not telling him I knew, and well he got up and walked." She explained and shrugged, "Ask Charles he can probably figure it out better than me." She admitted and looked where Erik and Charles had previously been standing now vanished. The rest look around the room not finding them.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Charles is all over Erik, touching him, kissing him and pushing him into things, walls, chairs, doors, floors, finally they made it to Erik's bedroom since it was closer than Charles' cloths thrown about the house as they stand in their underwear and under shirts, Charles pushing Erik by the chest into his room eagerly slamming the door behind them devouring Erik's mouth as they stumble on his bed, Charles on top, Charles tearing at Erik's shirt pulling it over his head.

"My, my, Charles, what a little slut you are." Erik teased as Charles grabbed his underwear and pulling it off roughly, Erik grunting with some discomfort, when Charles did not reply Erik knew he wasn't in a talking kind of mood.

Erik complied and pulled Charles shirt off over his head, then tugging his underwear down, Erik looked him over realizing the muscles in his legs had returned to their normal size, Joan must have healed him since before the accident including everything it had affected.

Charles straddles Erik's stomach as he leans down to take another kiss, his teeth and tongue almost painfully scraping Erik's lips, Erik groans into him, Charles reaches between his own legs and strokes himself a few times moaning into the harsh kiss, moving down lower to trace out his own entrance sticking a finger inside, he jerks forward landing on Erik, Erik grabs him by the shoulders and kisses him on the neck, Charles grunting and panting in his ear as he prepares himself, Erik moves his hand down to take over the job when Charles slaps his hand away with his free hand, Erik complies and placed his hand on Charles' lean hips.

Charles desperately riding his own fingers as he pushes a second one in, his free hand resting beside Erik's shoulder, he retreats his fingers with a grunt as they move to entrap Erik's erection, seeing Charles like this, Erik already dripping with pre come, Charles bites his lip as he pumps him a couple times, Erik's back arching with pleasure with a guttural growl.

Charles moves to impale himself on Erik, Charles takes in a sharp breath as he sits on him fully, Erik's hands landing on his hips, Charles immediately rides him furiously.

This reminds Erik of the day Charles did something similar to him after their "Cute Vs Sexy' debate, Erik laughs deep in his throat, Charles cutting him off with a kiss, Erik's had enough he was on his back last time, he rolls over forcing Charles on his back, Charles head falling back on the pillows his hair tussled and dripping with sweat sexily, Erik cant stop the groan that leaves his throat upon sight, leaning down to kiss him, Charles thrusts up against him wordlessly urging him to move, Erik does.

Charles' chest is heaving with breath his hand cupping his own swollen erection desperate for relief, Erik pounding into him the old wooden bed aching with pressure, Charles eyes clamp shut Erik's heart is pounding in his chest as he feels a sweat bead roll down his cheek, _how long has it been since he has sweat?_ Funny this to be the first time in so long.

Charles laughs at that, Erik bends down to kiss his neck and jaw running a tongue over his salty skin, Charles head falls back as his back arches, coming over their chests and stomachs, Charles grunts as Erik proceeds to pound into his sensitive prostate, Charles bites his lip as the sensation magnifies now that his dick is no longer a problem.

Charles whimpers each time Erik hits him the sting unbearable.

"Come already, God-damn it!" Charles cursed painfully, gritting his teeth as he pulls Erik down on top of him, Erik growls as he comes inside him, the warm liquid massaging his painfully fucked prostate, Charles moans in relief his head falling back on the pillow, Erik kisses his throat.

"I'm sorry." Erik apologized, Charles could feel he had hurt his feelings, this whole thing was Charles' idea after all.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have cursed." Charles replies breathlessly Erik pulls out softly gently pulling away and adjusting Charles' legs back together, Erik stands from the bed and pulls on the boxers that had been tossed on the floor, Erik glancing back somewhat self consciously before retreating to the connected bathroom.

"Erik…" Charles says softly turning to his side, pulling the bed sheets over his naked bottom half. "I'm sorry Erik, I didn't mean it." He says again, Erik leans against the door frame looking down.

"I didn't want to hurt you." Erik replied and turned his back to him.

"You didn't really, I'm so sorry after all you've done for me the past month, Erik please come here." He begged with an outstretched hand, Erik glancing over his shoulder at him as he twists his rolled up undershirt in his hands.

"Please." Charles adds his blue eyes begging.

Erik nods and turns to him joining him in the bed, Charles leans up kissing his neck gently then slips his hand down to rest on Erik's chest.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and pulled him down into a tight hug.

"Its okay." Erik replied quietly wrapping his arms around Charles' shoulders.

"I love you."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

When Erik wakes up alone, he glances about the empty room, this was odd, it wasn't like Charles to sneak off without even saying good bye or good morning.

"Charles?" Erik says and projects hoping he may hear him with no answer, Erik scratches the back of his neck confused then stands from the bed to take a shower, he looks up at the mirror where soapy words had been written.

_Love you! _The words barely softening the emptiness he felt waking up alone, Erik rolls his shoulders then undresses for the shower, Erik had gotten used to Charles being around, over the past month Charles couldn't get up without his help, couldn't shower, couldn't dress, couldn't get into his chair, couldn't even use the bathroom without Erik's help, now that he had been healed he could do all those things on his own, he didn't need Erik anymore, Erik frowned as the hot water ran down his face.

Perhaps Charles had gotten tired of him hovering over him constantly, maybe Charles just couldn't help how good the taste of freedom was.

After dressing Erik exits his room headed towards the kitchen where he normally would be met with the teens and Charles, but not today the kitchen was empty, where had everyone gone so early in the morning.

Next Erik checked the training grounds, nothing, he continued to check every room in the mansion, even checked the game room where the teens spent most of their free time.

Nothing. No one.

He began to wonder if the rapture had happened, he would be the most likely one to be left behind after all.

Erik finally sat by himself in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee, after a few minutes he glanced outside as one of Charles' many cars drove into the driveway the top down and Charles driving all of the kids crammed inside plus Moira whom was sitting in the front with Raven crammed between her and Charles.

Erik's brows furrowed and a deep jealousy felt like it had twisted his stomach, Charles was smiling, didn't even look like he missed him as the car stopped, Alex jumping out of the back seat over the side not waiting for Sean or Joan to open the doors first, Moira and Charles followed the group all had large grins on their faces.

Charles climbed out wearing his blue long sleeve shirt Erik had picked out for him in the beginning before everything else had happened.

Erik stood from his chair stalking down the hallway to meet the group as they entered the large corridor.

Erik's frown quickly noticed by Charles whom was smiling widely.

"Went out for breakfast today." Charles smiled up at him before it faded out replaced with a frown." Erik nodded as the group separated into various small groups.

"Didn't think you'd be up yet, love." Charles defended standing on his toes to give Erik a peck on the lips, Erik turned his cheek.

Charles lowered back to his normal height and looked down shyly.

"What's the matter?" he asked fiddling with his fingers.

"Nothing." He replied and leaned down to kiss him. "Glad you had a good time." He replied and smiled.

"Good." Charles smiled up at him before clapping him on the shoulder and swiftly walking away, Erik furrowed his brows, where was he going now?

Erik wandered the mansion the next few hours, Charles was nowhere to be seen, not in his study, not in his room, not in the lab.

This hunting Charles down business was becoming quite tiresome.

Erik sat exasperatedly on the back balcony of the mansion looking over the grounds, he sighs and rubs his eyes with his palm.

He hadn't seen Charles since they came back from eating breakfast the sun was now beginning to set.

Erik crossed his arms over his chest, yes he was glad Charles was whole again, he didn't want him to be stuck in a wheelchair the rest of his life, on the other hand, having Charles by his side all hours of the day became a way of life, a habit, it was so usual for him he caught himself frequently going to tell a joke or comment on a situation turning to notice Charles was not there to reply.

Erik's head drooped as the sky turned purple, the sun halfway gone.

This would've been much better had Charles been there to see it with him.

After the sunset Erik made his way to the game room, if he couldn't find Charles to keep him company surely some of the teens could oblige.

Erik enters the room, what does he find? Charles is in the center of the room throwing darts, the kids all surrounded him cheering him on as he strikes the bulls eye once again.

Moira is still present this must've been one of her days off, Joan and Alex sitting on the couch maybe a little too comfortably, Alex's arm resting on her shoulders as she snuggled against him laughing at Charles.

At some point Charles had changed cloths, he was wearing something quite bazaar for him, a black T shirt the sleeves rolled up, a tight pair of jeans and were those PF flyers? Charles hair seemed somewhat shorter too, the dark curls now sticking up in the middle in some kind of mock Mohawk.

Erik shook his head, Charles was acting like a child. Tossing darts with his adoring fans.

Music blaring and soda bottles strewn about the room.

"Erik!" Charles declared after throwing the last dark, then approached him in some kind of skip. "Where have you been all day?" Charles asks as he throws his arms around his middle snuggling up against him.

"Missing all of the fun I assume." Erik replied darkly, Charles didn't seem to notice as he pulled back and looked up at him. Did Charles have a lips ring now?

Erik's brow rose on one side as he looked him over.

"What happened to your hair?" he asked, Charles frowned and ran a hand through the short side.

"You don't like it?" Charles asked.

"Can you get it glued back on?" Erik replied, Charles frowned and looked down.

"No." he replied sheepishly, the group noticed the tension and attempted to do other things on the other side of the room.

"What has gotten into you?" Erik asked putting firm hands on either side of the smaller man.

"Nothing." Charles shrugged.

"Your acting like a kid." Erik replied and pulled away, Charles grabbed him by the arm

"We're going to the club later if you want to go?" Charles pressed.

"No, you go, you don't need me." He replied and pulled away. Charles frowned as he left.

_But I want you. _Charles projected looking down, shifting his feet dressed in red sneakers, Erik turned to look at him, he couldn't stop the half smile that marked his lips, so adorable, even dressed like a youthful rebel.

_Doesn't seem that way. _Erik replied as he walked towards Charles now looking up at him with big blue eyes.

_I just.. _he hesitated as Erik brushed his jaw with his thumb.

"Just what?" Erik asked as he stood closely.

"I realized after… there's so many things I want to do." He replied and shrugged. "I don't know, I feel like I have a second chance." He added then took Erik's hand in his.

"Well, if going to a club looking like a teeny-bopper helps that, I guess I'm in." Erik replied sweetly.

Charles blushed, Erik kissing him on the forehead.

"Alright _Professor _lead the way." Erik said eyeing his silly looking outfit, Charles smiled up at him and pulled him by the hand towards his room.

"You cant go to this club dressed like that." He replied pulling him enthusiastically.

"Well I'm sure as Hell not wearing what you have on." He replied as he continued being tugged to his room, reaching the door Charles pushed him inside, then continued to dig in Erik's drawers to find something more appropriate. Pilling out a button up shirt black with silver pen stripes then held it up to him.

"No." Erik replied firmly, Charles frowned then tossed it on the bed digging some more.

"How bout this one?" he asked holding up a silver shirt with black Checkers.

"No!" Erik replied a little more enthusiastic than the first time.

The next shirt Charles pulled wasn't that bad, yes it was purple. But it didn't have any strange sheen or pattern, just a plain shirt with a polo collar.

"This one?" Charles asked, Erik took it in his hands and shrugged.

"Its not that bad I guess." He replied pulling his turtle neck off over his head then put on the purple shirt.

Then Charles tossed some black slacks at him other than his cackis.

Charles smiled triumphantly Erik just shrugged as he wiggled out of his pants to put on the smooth bottoms.

"So you know, you're the only person in the world I would wear this for."

"And I appreciate it." Charles replied kissing him softly on the lips, Erik smiled down at him.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Upon entering the club it wasn't hard to notice the laser light show and pumping music.

Angel began to move with the music as they all piled in, Alex unashamed grabbing Joan by the hand and pulling her into the side of the room, Hank and Raven smiled at each other, Hank putting a hand around Raven's hips as she sauntered onto the dance floor, Erik glanced around the room his hands in his pockets, Charles locking his arms with his wearing a large grin on his face.

"This seems promising." Erik said sarcastically, this kind of club wasn't exactly his cup of tea.

Charles smiled up at him as he pulled him onto the dance floor walking backwards.

Erik glancing behind Charles as he is drug onto the floor, Raven and Hank dancing behind him, Raven dancing just a little too seductively as she grips hanks hips moving into him, Erik clears his throat as Charles' hands grab him by the hips tugging him close Charles grinning mischievously as he moves to the pumping music, hands groping Erik, chest and stomach, Charles hands moving down to pinch him on the ass, some people on the dance floor began to stare as Charles goes down on him and back up seductively.

"Charles…" Erik warns quietly.

"What?" he asks his hands slipping around Erik's neck after rubbing up his firm chest.

"Your making a scene." He replied through his teeth stiffly looking around, Charles grabs him by the jaw laying one on him, Erik moans into the kiss, some people watching making looks of disgust others gasping then looking away uncomfortably.

"Now I've made a scene." Charles teases.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Joan and Alex sitting at a booth the laser lights swirling over head as the music blares.

"How do you like the music?" Joan has to shout over the noise.

"I've heard better." Alex replied and shrugged, Joan nodded.

"I think the professor has lost his mind!" she shouted over, they both look as Charles whom at the moment is all over a stiff and uncomfortable Erik. Alex laughs and nods.

"Definitely." He replied. "But he is so fun the past couple days!" he added Joan nodded enthusiastically.

Glancing back to the dance floor as Charles and Erik were being escorted out by the bouncer, Joan's brows shot up.

"Come on." She called across the table as she got up.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Charles and Erik thrown out of the bar together the bouncer making a face of accomplishment as he turns and goes inside.

The kids followed after them Charles blushing as he looks up at the youngsters.

"Sorry I got us kicked out." Charles said sheepishly, and scratched the back of his head as he plays with his lips wring with his tongue.

"Its cool, that club was lame anyway.." Alex replied, the group smiled with him as they started walking down the side walk.

"Lets got to the park." Erik offered, the group nodded in agreement, Erik resting his arm over Charles' shoulders as the group made their way to a nearby park, darkly lit by street lights and empty of anyone else. Once the park was reached the group split up as usual Alex racing to the swing sets as Joan followed, Hank and Raven sneaking off in the dark somewhere, Charles would have objected had he not been enchanted by the cool summer night and Erik's arm resting so low on his hips, Erik lowered to the grass as Charles followed lying next to him looking up at the starlit sky.

Erik's arm resting under Charles head as the other hand brushes through his now short locks.

"You know, I'm beginning to get used to your hair." He admitted the sharp ends brushing through his fingers, Charles smiled.

"It was a dumb thing to do." Charles admitted snuggling against him "Tomorrow I'll throw these cloths out and become a professor once again." Charles admitted.

"Why?" Erik asked.

"Well, I realized after being thrown out of that club, all I needed was you." He replied and glanced up at him before rolling onto his stomach to kiss Erik softly on the lips, his lip wring cold against him, Charles pulled away as he smiled down at him.

"And the lip wring?" Erik asked.

"It will be gone by morning." He replied and smiled, Erik smiled up at him.

"I was beginning to like it." He answered.

"Well, for tonight, I'll keep it." He replied and kissed him again.

"Before you end your walk on the wild side…" Erik drawled rolling over to land on top of him, Charles grunts then giggles.

"Fancy a fuck?" he asked and grinds into him, Charles blushes

"Here?" Charles asked with a grunt as Erik grinds again.

"Why not?" he asks.

"The kids…" Charles answers as Erik kisses him on the throat. "I'll take care of it." He submits

_Raven. _He projects, Raven making out with Hank someplace in the dark pulls away.

_Yes _she replies.

Take the kids to get some ice cream, by the way try and avoid the field. He replied mischievously Raven grins knowingly then pulls away from Hank.

"Ice cream?" she asks and stands Hank follows her.

Now that that they are alone, let the fun begin.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Okay so my thoughts for this were that after being stuck in a wheelchair for a month wouldn't you go a little crazy? I know I would.

**Thought Erik realizing how much he enjoyed Charles being around would be kinda cute, hope you all like this update! Comment please!**

**By the way, I have been battling major writers block the past few weeks! But was glad when I finally got this idea to continue, I imagine the bext chapter will have a lot of Raven/Hank and Alex/Joan in it.**

**R&R please! Love you guys! You rock my socks off!**


	10. Still brooding i see?

**Okay so I guess I had a bad day so that explains how this ends, Charles is in a bad mood for the majority of this story, but of course Erik is always there to help **

**I need an Erik, where do you go to get one of those?**

**Anyways, this features Dark!Charles and a little bit of Impatient!Charles I guess I came up with that second one myself Charles' attitude inspired by my smoldering Avatar picture, i wanted to describe his facial expression in it, one of James' sexiest i think. Btw this is nothing like I planned for this chapter but what can I say, my fingers took over. Oh well, do enjoy! **

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Once at the ice cream parlor Raven takes a lingering look at the menu.

"Where's mom and dad?" Sean asks jokingly.

"Busy." Raven replied sharply

"Right." Sean replied, as he waited for his turn.

"Oh they're busy alright." Alex teased, Raven shooting him a glare. As he fist pumps Sean.

"That's enough." She defended her brother.

"I imagine Erik is doing most of the work." Angel mocked the others laughed, Raven getting more protective over her brother, Hank noticed this.

"Come on guys, don't talk about the professor like that, we owe him everything." Hank defended, the rest of the kids quieting down, now looking somewhat ashamed at their behavior.

"Hank is right, he deserves our respect as well as our love." Joan added, Alex looked down at her words.

"Your right, I'm sorry." Alex said and took her hand in his, she smiled back at him.

"Whipped." Angel said quietly and chuckled, Alex heard her from behind.

"Shut the Hell up, I'll show you whipped." Alex grumbled as he glared at Angel.

"Oh I'm real scared." She said with mock fear.

"I'll kick your fairy ass!" he replied pushing her by the shoulder, Angel stumbled backwards on her stiletto's.

"Come on guys, cut it out!" Raven said turning towards them as Hank and Sean grabbed Alex by the arms, Angel had a look of surprise on her face she hadn't expected Alex to retaliate like he had.

Alex pulled out of Hank and Sean's grip storming out of the building shoving the glass doors open violently.

"Good job." Joan said angrily as she went after him.

"Yeah, good job." Sean repeated shaking his head.

Angel glanced back at Alex standing outside Joan exiting the front doors.

"Sorry, ok." He said and crossed her arms.

"Don't need to apologize to us." Raven replied nodding towards Alex, Angel sighed.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Alex is standing outside fuming, Joan walking up behind him placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Don't listen to her." She said softly, Alex angrily shuffling out from under her hand and turned to her.

"Its not true, I haven't gone soft." He replied toughly, Joan smiled at him.

"I know you haven't." she replied Alex grumbled annoyed "Your very tough, like pot roast." She replied Alex snickered at her analogy.

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard." He replied Joan laughed

"Its supposed to be dumb." She replied then locked her arm with his.

"Come on lets take a walk."

"What about them?"

"Who cares, we can take care of ourselves." She answered, Alex wrapping his arm around her small waist.

"I can take care of both of us." He says haughtily, Joan rolls her eyes.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"Well my love, that was some _very_ good sex." Charles mused as they lay in the grass naked beneath the stars, Erik brushing gentle strokes through his hair as Charles lays on his stomach snuggled against his chest content.

"Its been a while since we _made love _mostly been doing the sex portion of it." Erik replied amused, Charles giggles against him as he makes a circle with his finger on Erik's chest.

"Well if it makes you feel better, We'll _make love _more that _have sex._" Charles replied Erik laughs lazily.

"Don't get me wrong, I haven't been complaining." Erik replied, Charles moving up to cross his arms over Erik's chest and rest his chin on them, looking down at Erik with a smile, Erik wrapping his arms around his pale waist, he loves how Charles' skin is glowing under the full moon, and how his eyes are so blue they sparkle like the stars, even how his new short locks stand up making his face a sharper contrast, how one brow is lifted with a strong line across his forehead, Hell, he liked everything about Charles, even his rebel lip ring, the list could go on and on.

Charles smiles sheepishly his cheeks blushing.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Charles, you shouldn't be poking around in my head." Erik replied more playful than serious.

"I've never objected to your powers, why do you object to mine?" Charles asked slightly more serious than he previously had been.

"I never said that…" Erik attempts to defend.

"I'll try not too, I just thought maybe we were passed all that." Charles replied somewhat defeated, Erik sighs heavily wrapping his arms tighter around him.

"I'm sorry." He admitted

"Its not like I let you inside me or anything." Charles replied bitterly burying his face in his arms.

"That's not fair." Erik replied deeply.

"I already know everything about you, I don't know why it bothers you so much." He replied pacing himself, he didn't want to ruin this moment with harsh feelings, perhaps he should just drop the subject all together.

"You haven't been in there since…" he hesitated, Charles looking up at him expectantly.

"Since what?" Charles pressed, Erik took in a deep breath letting it out.

"Since I fell for you." He admitted, Charles smiled widely wrapping his arms around him tightly, laying his cheek against his chest.

"Take all the time you need." Charles replied content with his reason, there must be feelings deep inside Erik that he's not comfortable sharing yet. But one day he will be, and on that day Charles will be ready to listen. "I love you."

"I love you too." Erik replied laying a kiss to the top of his head.

"Do you know why I like your lip wring?" Erik asked, Charles giggled and moved up closer to Erik's face.

"Why?" he asked, Erik smirked as Charles felt a gentle tug on his lip wring bringing his lips to Erik's, Erik putting a hand on the back of his head pulling him into the kiss, pushing his tongue inside Charles mouth through his pink lips, Charles moans above him, Erik pulls back.

"That's why." He explained with a grin, Charles giggled before kissing him again.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

After getting Ice cream Raven took Hank, Sean and Angel back to the mansion, Alex and Joan had wondered off somewhere Raven wasn't too concerned Joan could transport them back at anytime.

"I've been working on a new project if you would like to look." Hank offered as the group entered the large mansion.

"Sure." Raven shrugged, still disguised as the perky blonde, Hank nervously took her hand in his and walked down the corridor to the staircase with her.

"Hank…" Raven drawled.

"Yes." He asked as they went down the stairs.

"What if I said I would rather do something else." She said and smiled at him.

"what do you mean? If you really don't want too…" he was cut off by soft warm lips on his, Hank brushed his hand through her hair and smiled into her.

Raven pulled back slowly.

"Umm what did you have in mind?" Hank asked his cheeks beet red and his eyes shifting nervously.

"Well… I think you know." She replied and smirked at him pulling him down the stairs towards her room. "Only if you want too." She said somewhat shyly.

"I-I do." He stuttered Raven smiled back at him as they met the next floor down and she drug him to her bedroom opening the door and closing it behind them.

Raven smiling at him ran her hands down his chest softly then smiled up at him with a kindness in her eyes.

Hank smiled down at her then leant forward to kiss her softly, Raven wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Raven hummed into the kiss, then pulled back softly smiling up at him.

"Before we do this…" she hesitated.

"Yes?" he asked.

She looked down a moment before turning into her natural blue self looking up at him with pleading gold eyes, Hank gulped down the knot in his throat.

"Would you still want to if I look like this?" she asked eyes shifting between his, this moment was a huge deciding factor in their relationship, hank hesitated a moment then leant down to kiss her Raven smiled to herself as he pulled back.

"Yes I would, I like you Raven. You." He explained, Raven's grin widened "I said your natural blue form would never be _deemed _beautiful I never said it wasn't beautiful." he explained Raven leant up to kiss him again a soft tear of joy slid down her cheek.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Erik and Charles hailed down a cab and made their way home, Charles hoped the grass stains on the back of his cloths weren't too noticeable in the dark, Erik chuckled to himself, it would seem Charles always got the short end of the stick, Charles was the one with all the tell-tale signs and Erik made it out Scott free.

Charles and Erik sneak into the quiet mansion, it would seem no one was up and about, it was midnight after all, Charles and Erik settling down in Charles', their, bedroom.

"Something just doesn't seem right." Charles explained as he towel dried his freshly washed hair, Erik already laying beneath the covers, presumably naked, he often slept naked especially in the summer, Charles dressed in his expensive silk pajamas and a v neck cotton t shirt.

"What do you mean?" Erik asked as he lifted his arms over his head in a stretch.

"Well, normally I have to force the kids to bed." Charles explained then hung the towel on the corner of the dresser then crawled into bed, Erik lifting his arm so Charles could cuddle beneath it against Erik's chest.

"Maybe their more tired than usual, it was a long night." Erik tried to comfort him, Charles nudged his cheek against Erik's chest, Erik's arm holding him gently around the shoulders.

"Maybe so, I think I should check on them." He said lifting his fingers to his right temple, Erik gave a half smile as Charles face went blank in concentration, Erik leaning down to kiss his forehead, Charles losing focus for a second to smile up at him, then went back to the general sweep of the house, not to his surprise he passed over Joan and Alex in the garden thankfully not doing anything disagreeable just talking and laughing as usual, passing over the lab and the general area's Erik noticed Charles brows snap together and a fierce frown on his lips.

"Charles?" Erik asked with a gentle prod on his side, Charles grunted and looked up to Erik with strong brows, Erik liked it when Charles was serious, he liked the intensity of his facial features normally so soft struck into attention with a harsh glare.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Charles pulled away.

"I'm going to kill Hank!" Charles yelled angrily as he turned to get off the bed, Erik grabbing him by the arm.

"What's going on." Erik asked.

"Hank and my sister, My sister! Damn it Raven!" he replied angrily lobbing a pillow across the room, Erik leant up grabbing him by the arms on both sides.

"Stop it Charles." Erik replied holding him tightly.

"He will never touch her again." He replied struggling against Erik's grip.

"She's a grown woman Charles, this is Hank your talking about, you think this was his idea?" he asked as Charles' chest heaved with deep breaths, his lips squeezed shut and brows furrowed.

"Raven … Raven wouldn't do this." Charles replied, Erik tilting his head to the side.

"Charles, you know that's not true, Raven is a strong willed girl, this was her idea." Erik replied, Charles huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Looking blankly at the door.

"Relax, she'll be just fine." Erik added.

"Fine, fine!" Charles replied pulling free of Erik's grip pacing the room. "He's going to spend the next week thinking he's a gorilla then." Charles added putting his fingers to his temple, Erik lunged forward and grabbed him by the wrists.

"Charles, you and I both know you wont do it, and if you did you'd spend the next week regretting it." Erik replied with a chuckle, Charles huffed with annoyance.

"Your right." He admitted and crossed his arms.

"Of course I'm right. Come to bed Charles." Erik said and kissed his forehead with a playful smile.

"You go to bed, I will Not be getting any sleep tonight." Charles replied and paced the room again, Erik sighed and laid back into the bed and watched Charles fret over his sisters well being for several minutes, finally Charles sat on the bed and rested his chin on his hand.

Erik started to nod off, his eyes half closed.

"Are they really still at it?" Erik asked sleepily checking the clock on the wall.

Charles threw him a glare over his shoulder.

"Stop smoldering Charles, its not becoming." Erik said playfully, Charles shoulders slumped and he sighed.

"I don't know, its not like I've been watching." Charles replied and rubbed his face in his hands tiredly.

"Charles come to bed, you can scratch Hank's eyes out in the morning." Erik replied and yawned. "Its late, your tired, I'm tired." He said and turned to his side pushing into the plush bedding then reached his hand towards Charles.

Charles glanced over at him and smiled softly.

"Besides, I find it impossible to sleep without you." Erik added quietly, Charles' smile broadened as he crawled to him Erik raising the bedding for Charles to curl up under it, Charles snuggled up against Erik's chest, his ear against his heart, Erik pulling the covers over him and kissed his head softly.

"Your still adorably cute." Erik said with a light laugh, Charles snickered against him and wrapped his arm around Erik's waist feeling his soft skin with his fingers.

"And your still Sexy and Seductive…..and naked" He replied, Erik chuckled as Charles closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, Erik following after him.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

the next morning, Erik woke up alone and looked about the room and yawned, the sun barely beaming as it rose into the sky.

Erik stretched before getting out of bed and going to the connected bathroom scratching the back of his neck as he tiredly shuffled to the toilet going to take a piss.

Rubbing his tired eyes with his free hand.

"Atrocious!" Charles declared from the bathroom as he faced the other way, Erik shook surprised he didn't even know Charles was in the room.

"What?" Erik asked fatigued with squinting eyes.

"They are still together!" he replied loudly, as he pulled his black long sleeve over his head angrily.

"Volume Charles." Erik replied then flushed. "its really early." He complained.

"I'm sorry, I'm just quite angry!" he replied no quieter than before, storming out of the bathroom.

"Relax Charles, your starting to act like me." He replied calmly.

"Ha!" Charles replied, Erik hearing a loud boom of something Charles had thrown in the other room. "and you are acting like me." Charles replied, Erik pulled on some pants that he had left in the room the night before then walked back into the bedroom part of the room.

Charles is standing in front of his dresser mirror trying to fix his newly cut hair with a comb deciding it was futile then spiking it up like the day before. He was wearing a dark long sleeve and dark pants.

"What's with the black?" Erik asked eyeing his cloths, Charles shrugged.

"Felt like it." He replied then went to remove his lip ring. Setting it on the dresser licking his lip where it had been.

"Because your angry?" Erik asked. Charles glared over his shoulder a quizzical brow risen.

"No." he replied then turned to leave the room the door slamming behind him.

"good morning to you too." Erik replied somewhat annoyed before tugging a turtle neck on over his head.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

All the kids sitting together around the breakfast table, Charles sitting at the head his legs crossed and a glare set on his face, his hands clutched the arm rests as he watched the other teens eat their breakfast, none of them really noticing his glare or tenseness.

Finally Hank enters the kitchen and sits uncomfortably at the end of the table, Charles glares at him his deep blue eyes piercing through him, Hank gulped and shifted in his seat, Hank could tell something wasn't right and kept his eyes glued to the table, soon Raven entered the room and smiled at everyone, staying in her natural blue form that was unusual for her.

Charles then glared at her, mixed emotions on whom it was he was more angry with.

Raven sat next to Hank and smiled, Hank glancing up at her with a smile then pushed his glasses up with one finger.

"Sleep good?" Charles asks sharply, Raven jumps and looks over at him and nods, Charles raising a brow.

_I'm sure you did._

Charles projects with a strength in his unwavering gaze Raven didn't see often.

_What? You said you wouldn't stand in the way _she replied mentally and cleared her throat.

_I didn't say 'go fuck him' _he replied his hand squeezing the arm rest, Raven let out a look of shock.

_Like your one to talk _she replied and rolled her eyes standing from the table and leaving abruptly, Charles follows.

"What Is that supposed to mean, Raven?" Charles asked his voice risen as he chases her down the hallway.

"What do you think?" she replied as she turned to look at him.

"I don't know." He replied, Raven shaking her head at him.

"You crave cock like a whore at Oxford." She declared hurtfully back at him, Charles heart jumped in his chest, as it pounded harshly.

"Raven…" he replied unable to think of what else to say at that, obviously hurt by her words, Raven sighed immediately regretting what she had said looking down

"Its not like that…" Charles drawled hurt. "I love, Erik." He replied and drooped his head his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." She replied walking towards him "I know you love Erik." She replied and crossed her arms over her chest. "I love Hank." She replied, Charles looking up at her and smiled.

"When you put it like that…" Charles shrugged. "I don't know, it makes it better I guess." He added.

"So your not mad at me?' she asked.

"No, I just wish you had told me what you had in mind before hand." He replied. "I was hurt because you tried to hide it from me."

Raven smiled and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." She replied and pulled back. "I wanted to tell, you have no idea how much."

"Why didn't you?" he asked.

"Well, you've been so busy lately, with Erik and the War and CIA, I just couldn't find the right time." She replied and shrugged.

"Sorry Raven, I promise to make time for us from now on, you can always come talk to me our conversations I hold to the utmost importance.' He said and smiled, she smiled up at him.

"and I too." She replied with a giggle, she looked passed Charles where Hank was peaking around the corner, she giggled, Charles turned and looked at him with a stern look on his face, Hank pushing his glasses up then retreating back into the room.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Charles sitting on the back porch, the cool fall breeze floating through the air, Raven and Hank are sitting on the lawn together a few yards out, Raven laying back to look at the sky with a smile as Hank explained what made clouds look like they do, Charles took in a deep breath, he hadn't actually talked to Hank since he found out, he thought he should probably not for a while.

Hank lays down beside Raven and leans down to kiss her, Charles' brows snap together he sets his fingers to his temple acting as if he is resting his chin in his palm, Hank jerks back and stands up swatting at his cloths.

"I think ants are crawling on me!" Hank called out scratching his sides Raven stands up checking the blanket for ants not seeing anything, Charles grins to himself then hears a low gruff voice behind him.

"Charles…" Erik drawls massaging his shoulders from behind "Your real clever aren't you." Erik added then nipped his earlobe, Charles inhaled sharply dropping his hands to his knees. Hank resuming his former position now that he had realized he was not being attacked by a tiny ant army.

"I'd like to think so." Charles replied, his brows still furrowed as he clutched the armrests.

Erik kissing behind his ear, Charles squirmed away from him somewhat with a grunt of annoyance.

"Not now Erik." He replied irritated. Erik pulled back with a look of disappointment, Charles' words hurting him more than he had expected they could, Erik took a seat next to Charles, Charles still glaring forward at the couple in front of him.

"Still brooding I see." Erik teased as he crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap.

"No, just protecting." Charles replied and crossed his arms.

"I can think of a few other things you could be doing." Erik replied flirtingly, and looked over at him mischievously Charles eye contact never breaking from Raven and Hank.

"Charles are you going to be like this from now on?" Erik added with a measure of annoyance and hilarity, Charles did not answer.

"Charles." He said again "Come on Charles, our room, some wine, chess and I eat whipped cream strawberries out of your belly button, hmm sounds nice?" Erik said again, Charles finally turned to look at Erik, sternly, Erik giving him a half smile raising his brows invitingly.

"No, I think we need to take a break." Charles replied his gaze unwavering.

"What?" Erik replied hurt and looked down in thought wondering what it was he did wrong. "Why?" he asked and looked back at Charles whom was still looking at him.

"Raven called me an Oxford whore, she said I crave cock like one." He explained, Erik couldn't stop the laugh that burst out of his mouth, Charles giving him a death glare.

"Thanks for your loving support!" Charles replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"Charles come on, you cant be serious, you cant let what other people say decide what you do." Erik replied and laughed again.

"Its not funny Erik, where's my dignity." Charles replied and stood up stalking off, Erik followed after him catching him inside in the hallway.

"Charles you stopped World War III no one cares who you bugger at night, or how many times you do it." He replied as he followed him reaching out to grab Charles by his thin hips, Charles stopped with a sigh, he couldn't help his arousal that attacked him by Erik's touch, hard and demanding.

"Besides, I think you left your dignity in my bed." He added kissing hard on the nape of his neck.

"That's exactly my point." Charles sighed, Erik's hands hungrily groped to Charles lower stomach then the bulge in his pants, Charles moaned his head falling back on Erik's shoulder.

"I don't know why it hurt you when its true." Erik added, a tinge of anger throbbed through Charles chest down to his pants.

"Its not true." Charles replied with a grunt

"Yes it is, as true as the fact I crave your ass." Erik said huskily kissing Charles' neck squeezing tighter on Charles crotch Charles almost painful hissed as his hips bucked forward.

"Fine, Fine, just get me out of this hallway." Charles surrendered, Erik chuckled moving his hands to Charles' lower back pushing him into the closest room, going inside to find an extra room used for mostly storage, but the old bed would do, Erik slamming the door behind him as he bent Charles over on the old bed, Charles groaned as his face is buried in the bedding, Erik hungrily tugging at his trousers.

"From behind?" Charles grumbled as Erik's naked cock nudged between Charles' cheeks.

"Why not, we haven't yet." Erik replied, Charles pushed back into him, Erik groaned.

"Fine." Charles gritted through his teeth.

"You know, the older you get the grumpier." Erik replied as he stuck a finger inside Charles grunts loudly. "and looser." Erik added, Charles' cheeks blushing red, this time with anger.

"Shut the hell up and fuck me." Charles gritted bucking into him. "You don't need to talk to do that." Charles added angrily, Erik pushed in a second finger Charles groaning as he pushes back onto it.

"Ok, Ok.' Erik surrendered pulling his fingers out then aligning himself with Charles, once Charles felt him aligned to Erik's surprise he bumped back into him taking in his length with a groan doing it again Erik almost stumbled back.

"Hold still damn it." Charles demanded as he bumped back into him again, Erik planting his feet grabbing the bed for support as he began to thrust.

"I have a schedule to keep you know." Charles added between breaths as Erik slammed into him with a fierceness he had yet to unleash on Charles, today Charles seemed much less fragile and more like a crotchety old man with impatience, Charles reached between his legs and stroked his own shaft, Erik leaning forward as his legs weakened, Charles grunting and groaning his bottom lip clinched between his teeth, Erik getting closer and closer, sweat running down his back and forehead. Erik grinning happy he had talked Charles into this, take a break? Come on who was Charles kidding, he starved for this.

Charles moaned loudly as he came on the old bed covers, Erik proceeding to pound away, did Charles just check his watch? Maybe they should take a break from this, it was becoming too normal, Charles gritted his teeth as he waited for Erik to finish Erik coming inside of his hot ass, laying kisses on Charles' neck and shoulders.

Erik sneaking his hand to intertwine his fingers with Charles' Erik could feel the contentment and satisfaction beaming from Charles mind, also feel the relief fall from his shoulder.

"You still want to take a break?" Erik asked breathless.

"never." Charles replied breathless blinking the sweat away that ran into his eyes. Erik chuckled then kissed him on the back of the head.

"Did you just check your watch?" Erik asked, Charles giggled and blushed.

"I told you I had a schedule to keep." Erik laughs

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**Hope you liked this Chapter, yeah its kind of mean, and sometimes harsh, but heck I had a bad day, the ice cream parlor part on I wrote today while in a bad mood, I guess that explains Charles' attitude problem, at least he got an attitude adjustment in the end lol**

**Let me know what you think I usually write adorable cute chapters but I felt like being a bad ass today.**

Leave comments please! I love you guys! And thanks for the awesome comments I have gotten this far, makes me very happy!


	11. Boyfriends

Hers the next part, I hope you all will like it! Let me know what you think!

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Early as the sun rises, Charles woke his eyes slipping open tiredly, with a few slow blinks and a yawn. Erik nestled closely behind him his forehead pressed to the nape of his neck, his long slender fingers grasping Charles by the thin hips, Charles could feel his chest rising and falling against him with each breath.

Charles tentatively turned to face him, Erik groaning tiredly before falling back to sleep, a light snore sounding through his nose, Charles smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm sorry for being a grouch." Charles whispered to his sleeping lover, Erik subconsciously smiled to his soft sweet voice.

Charles kissing the tip of his nose, then his jaw scooting down to kiss his neck then collar bone further to his chest. "How can I make it up to you?" Charles asks again in a whisper, Erik still heavily asleep, Charles running the tips of his fingers down between Erik's abs then further to his bare lower stomach, a moan leaving his lips as Charles continued his way down ever so lightly brushing his fingers down Erik's length, Charles shimmying down beneath the silk bed spread his face level with Erik's shaft before laying a feather light kiss on the tip.

Charles cheeks burned as they turned a deep red, he had never kissed Erik there, never been so close to him, so intimately close, Charles shifting further down the bed his feet dangling off the edge as he lay on his side next to Erik, whom was also laying on his side.

Charles scooting closer to nestle between his legs, he wanted to do this, for Erik, for himself, and mostly for his curiosity.

Charles red tongue nervously slipped out between his pink lips to take a taste, Erik groaned groggily, Charles slipping a hand around the base of his cock fondling his balls softly, before placing his lips on the tip hesitating a moment before taking him in, his length and size a little more challenging than expected on Charles' part.

He began to stroke him gently underneath as his tongue encircled him delicately, Charles taking in a breath through the nose then sucking with a moan of his own, this was strange, but oh so tempting, this was odd, but this was Erik, Charles closing his eyes as he began to bob his head down and back, Erik hardening quickly to his advances, Erik so deeply asleep he had yet to notice, his chest began to heave with breaths, the hand that laid on the bedding above Charles' head squeezed the fabric tightly, Charles grip tightening and his work becoming stronger he couldn't help himself.

With a loud grown Erik's eyes slid open tiredly, it took him a few moments to come to reality his eyes dilated and his breath thick and heavy.

It took him another few moments to realize why, he felt wet heat all round him, a rough cat like tongue fondling him in the most delicious ways. Could it be? He wondered before grabbing the bedspread and lifting it up looking underneath to see Charles eating him with eagerness, moaning loudly as he did, Erik flung the blanket off himself his hand moved to Charles hair brushing through it as if he was trying to make sure he was no longer dreaming.

"Charles? What the hell?" he said with a little more delight than he meant, Charles giggled around him, Erik moaning to the vibration in his throat his hand pulling on his hair somewhat.

Erik spreading his legs apart his knee resting on Charles' shoulder Charles smiling into his work as he took the opportunity to rub at Erik's perineum.

Charles enjoyed that quite a lot himself, he thought he would try it on Erik, Erik seemed not to complain as he bucked forward

"Charles, I'm so close." Erik groaned Charles knew this already, he could feel Erik, the way Erik always was when he got this close, he could feel it in his body, hear it in his voice, taste it on his skin, Erik brushed through Charles' thick curls once more biting his bottom lip as he shuddered and came into Charles' mouth, unexpectedly, Charles choked somewhat as he tried to swallow it all, some streams leaking from the corner of his mouth, Erik moaned then his eyes opened halfheartedly

"You ok?" Erik asked breathless, Charles nodded with a hand over his mouth, his cheeks apple red, his blue eyes looking up at Erik whom was now glowering down at him.

Erik gently brushed through his hair again, Charles tongue snuck out to lick his lips then he scooted up to meet Erik face to face.

Erik smirking at him.

"What were you thinking?" Erik asked flirtingly, Charles smiled sheepishly avoiding eye contact.

"I feel bad about being so sour towards you yesterday." Charles replied looking down, Erik smiled then kiss him on the forehead, then brushing a hand through his hair sliding it down the side of his face allowing his thumb to gently brush over his kissable lips, then resting on his neck.

"You shouldn't." Erik replied. "I love you." He said softly Charles smiled up at him his hand sneaking to cover his mouth afraid maybe there was still some remnants of Erik left on his lips, Erik smiled at him kissing him on the forehead.

"I love you too." Charles replied, Erik pressing their foreheads together gently using his hand to pull Charles' away from his mouth intertwining his fingers with his so he could kiss him, Charles kissed him nervously Erik tasting himself on his lips like Charles hoped he wouldn't, Erik smiled into the kiss.

Charles blushing as he pulled back.

"But raping me in my sleep? I never thought you were the type." Erik teased, Charles covering his face in his hands in embarrassment, Erik wrapping him up in his arms for a hug as he laughed heartily.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Later in the day Charles had wandered off to work on Alex's aim in the new outside shooting range, Erik busying himself with other tasks, like practicing bending metals in more delicate shapes, practicing on his precision, now he was practicing out on the front lawn trying to turn the satellite dish back in the opposite direction, thinking of his and Charles' first night together for encouragement but he was having trouble finding the Rage side to Serenity, he grumbled in annoyance as he lowered his hand to his side then crossing his arms over his chest.

Raven walking up behind him Erik turned to the sound of her footsteps, and gave her a small smile.

"Erik." She greeted.

"Hello, Raven." He said she cut him off with a wave of the hand.

"Erik, I came to see what you had planned for Charles' birthday, Friday?" She cut right to the point, Erik's mouth gaped open, then he rubbed his hands down the sides of his face.

"You didn't know it was his birthday did you?" she asked, Erik shook his head.

"No, we never really talked about it I guess." He replied, Raven huffed in annoyance putting her hands on her hips.

"Well since you have no idea's, I was thinking we could take him to his favorite pub, the one downtown, he hasn't been there since before the CIA." She replied, Erik rubbed his chin between his thumb and index finger in thought.

"I suppose that'd be alright." He said with a shrug.

"I don't hear any better ideas." She said back.

"What if we all just took him out to eat, and spent the day with him, no training or any other non sense." He replied, Raven shrugged.

"That just sounds too…" she hesitated, Erik cocking his head to the side. "Well, boring." She admitted, Erik gave a look of slight disappointment

"If you think the pub would be better than we can do that." He replied, Raven smiled.

"Believe me, Charles will like it you don't know his party animal side like I do." She said with a grin then turned with a little skip in her step.

Erik turned back to the satellite in thought, he wanted to get Charles a gift too, but what? It had to be something nice, something expensive, but something meaningful too, Charles wasn't one for mindless gifts.

Erik grunted in annoyance, _I guess I'll have to go shopping _he thought to himself letting out a heavy sigh, slouching over the railing in defeat.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Erik had wrangled up some of the kids to go with him, Raven, Joan, Alex and Hank.

Sean and Angel were to stay behind and keep Charles off their scent, which would not be an easy task.

Erik and the crew had finally arrived at a huge mall, Erik groaned as he pulled the car assigned to him by Charles into a parking spot, he rubbed his face in his hands in anticipation of the shopping mall, the kids piled out as Erik waited a few moments to get his bearings, it was a mall for Christ sake, Erik didn't go shopping, especially not at malls.

Upon entering the shopping palace the first thing Erik noticed were the flashing lights and blinding colors, the kids on the other hand were too enthusiastic, what was he thinking bringing 4 teenagers with him to a shopping mall?

After looking through a few different stores one book store finally stood out from the other stores, Erik entered the bookstore colors of brown and green wooden shelves as tall as the ceiling, Erik's eyes wondered the books and more books, he didn't even know where to begin, what would Charles want from here, surely he had everything in his personal library he could ever want to read. Except one thing, Erik grins to himself as the revelation comes to mind, his faced glowed and he knew exactly where to look for the perfect present.

Erik met up with the kids in the middle of the mall, he had given them some cash to also buy Charles something, yes it was Charles' money but it was the thought that counts right? Erik felt rotten using Charles' money to buy him a gift maybe he should get off his lazy ass and get a job.

Charles had realized they were all missing not long after they had left, when the group came back they found Charles sitting in the living room, legs crossed in the large armchair, hands folded in his lap.

Erik, and the 4 adolescents looked like deer caught in headlights, Charles cocking his head to the side.

"Have a nice time?" he asked, Hank and Raven pointed at Erik, Erik sighed as Charles gave him a sideways smile before standing from the chair.

Erik hesitated a moment holding the paper sack behind his back.

Raven, Hank, Joan and Alex took the opportunity to leave the room, Erik smiled down at the shorter man.

"Its nice to see you spending some time with the kids." Charles replied then leant up to kiss him, Erik kissed him back taking Charles' hand in his free hand, the gift still hidden behind his back.

"It was nice spending time with them." He replied dryly, Charles chuckled knowingly.

"Maybe 4 at a time wasn't the best idea." Charles smiled up at him. "Is that for me?" he asked flirtingly, Erik huffed annoyed.

"How did you know?" Erik asked, Charles grinned up at him.

"Not how you'd think." He replied tapping his right temple with his fingers, Erik cocking his head to the side.

"Well, is it?" Charles pushed eagerly, bouncing on the balls of his feet somewhat in his eagerness.

"Your birthday isn't until Friday, patients Charles." He replied amused then kissed him retreating from the living room.

"I could make you give it to me." Charles declared crossing his arms.

"But you wont." Erik called back as he disappeared into the hallway, Charles grins.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Later in the evening Charles had thrown himself into some work, work he had been putting off lately, it would seem a certain Mutant had been eating up the majority of his time. Of course he couldn't complain.

Charles had just began reading over a new mission that had been mailed to him stamped confidential on the front, just finished the initial greeting when he heard a noise of papers rustling glancing up to see Erik standing in front of his desk picking up some papers to glance over.

"I need to talk to you." He said quietly laying the paper down on some others that had been stacked.

"Not now Erik, I'm very behind." Charles replied looking back at his letter when Erik gingerly took it in his fingers pulling it from Charles' grip.

"Its important." He replied, Charles sighed leaning back in his chair to give him his attention.

"Alright, what is it?' he asked, Erik taking a seat in front of him, seeming somewhat uncomfortable. Charles sat waiting for quite some time as Erik played with his fingers nervously, Charles cocking his head to one side.

"Well?" he urged, Erik lifting his eyes to meet with Charles'

"What would you think if I got a job?" he asked, Charles' brows furrowed in response hesitating a moment as he thought of what he should say in return, Charles didn't want him to work, Charles' didn't need him to work, he rather him stay in the mansion and help with training and perhaps teach once the school he had been considering was opened, why would Erik even want a job? Working for humans in which he held so much disdain.

"I suppose that's up to you, Erik." He replied, he hoped Erik wouldn't want to take a job, perhaps Erik thought he had some kind of responsibility to get one, maybe Erik would eventually drop the subject, perhaps he was just bored with himself.

"I would like too, if you don't have any objections." He replied a little more confidently now that Charles allowed it to be his decision, Charles nodded, his heart sank somewhat, Charles didn't need the extra income, he needed Erik.

"Like I said, its up to you, do you want a job?" he asked, Erik hesitated a moment, and scratched the back of his neck in thought, Erik didn't really want a job, but he wanted to have his own income, make his own money to buy his own things and pay for his own food, he didn't like using Charles' money, he was a grown man he should be able to take care of himself.

"Yes." He replied, his insecurity masked with confidence.

"Before you go job hunting, I have a few ideas id like to run by you." Charles replied.

"Alright."

"What would you think if we turned the mansion into a boarding school for mutants?" he asked, his eyes lighting up with excitement, Erik tilted his chin up thinking for a moment, he could see that, Charles was a great teacher and very understanding, Mutants needed a safe place to be and Charles' mansion was one of the safest, on the other hand, this marvelous house, the quaintness and blatantly the emptiness of it was Erik's favorite parts, it was calm here, and bringing a bunch of students in turning such a masterpiece into hallways and lockers was slightly heart wrenching, all the peace and tranquility would be out the window.

"I guess that's up to you." Erik replied mocking Charles' earlier response.

"Well, I wanted to check with you first, the mansion is as much yours as it is mine." Charles replied giving a gentle smile. "You know that don't you?" he asked.

Erik's heart filled with that giddy warmth he couldn't reject, the feeling that made him feel like he'd gone soft, this beautiful telepath had that effect on him.

Erik huffed at his foolishness, he didn't even know whom he was anymore, all his hate and anger were gone now, Rage and Serenity had been forgotten since that day on the beach, the day his life became achingly normal, even these thoughts swimming around in his head couldn't damp the warmth in his heart.

"Yes, I know that." He replied smiling softly, Charles beamed at him blue eyes sparkling with glee. "Well, I think I'll start looking tomorrow." Erik replied in response to his job searching, Charles nodded.

"Alright, what did you have in mind?" he asked, Erik shrugged.

"I don't know." He replied, what kind of job could he work? Other than brutally murdering people and bending metal what skills did he possess for a job?

"Well, something will come up, I encourage you to find something that sparks your interest." Charles replied. "You know, a job you will enjoy." He added, Erik smiled at him.

"I guess we'll have to see." He said putting both hands on the armrest standing. "Well, I'll let you get back to work then." He added and turned.

"Aright." Charles replied smiling, but it soon turned to a frown as Erik left, he didn't want him to work, but he wanted him to be happy, perhaps it was for the best since his work has been suffering, not taking out the time in each day to complete it, at least while Erik was out job hunting Charles could get his work done too, maybe this was a good thing.

The next morning Charles woke up to the sound of a shower running, his eyes slit tiredly as he glanced to the bathroom door cracked somewhat Erik taking a shower he looked to the window the sun hadn't even risen yet, Charles yawned and stretched turning onto his side, the clock said 5:30 Charles sighed slightly annoyed closing his eyes again hearing the shower turn off.

Charles in that place between sleep and awareness feeling a gentle kiss on his temple, his eyes fluttered open Erik smiling down at him as he stands up straight to tie his tie, Charles half smiles.

"Up early." He replied, Erik nodded as he folded his collar over his tie.

"Got to get an early start." He replied, then turned and pulled a nice suit blazer over his white button up.

"You look nice." Charles replied putting one arm under the pillow admiring this fine example of a man, his lips turning to a half smile.

"Thanks." He replied with a smile as he buttoned the top button. "Well I must be off, I have an interview." He said leaning down to pick up his suitcase.

"Already? Where?" Charles asked intrigued.

"Dunder Mifflin Paper company." He replied, Charles tilting his head to one side.

"What for?" he asked.

"Sales." He replied Charles nodded.

"Good luck, love." Charles replied sweetly Erik leaning down to kiss him. "Do you have lunch? I could make you some." He offered, Erik smiled down at him.

"I'll pick something up." He replied as he turned to leave the room.

"Alright, have a good day."

"You too." Erik replied leaving the room, it wasn't long until Charles fell back to a deep sleep, 6am was pushing it.

Later that day Charles had gathered all the kids together for some group training, getting caught up with some very behind work, the kids seemed exasperated, missing Erik simply because he tended to keep Charles too busy for such vigorous training.

Erik had been gone for a while now, a good 13 hours, he left at 6, now it was 7pm not home yet.

The kids now in their game room none had the chance to get changed yet, Sean exhausted lying on his stomach on the couch, Raven and Hank sitting together watching the TV tiredly, Joan and Alex however had found themselves sitting outside watching the sun begin to set.

"I already miss, Erik." Joan groaned as her head fell to Alex's shoulder, his arm draped over her shoulders, Alex tensed for a moment.

"Your still not over him?" he asked.

"No I'm over him alright, but now Charles has nothing to do but torment us with training." She replied, Alex chuckled.

"Wimp." He insulted gaining a playful punch to the ribs.

"Shut up." She replied, Alex kissed her on the top of the head.

"Sometimes I wonder what we're doing here after our purpose is over." He said, Joan shrugged.

"Where else could we go?" she asked, Alex exhaled, he couldn't but agree, there was nowhere else they could be.

"I want to take you to Paris." He said, Joan's brows furrowed, as she lifted her chin up to look at him.

"Paris? I never considered you the type." She replied, Alex looked down at her.

"Don't make fun of me." He retorted Joan bit her bottom lip.

"I'm not, I'd love to go with you." She replied, he leant down to kiss her.

"Someday we will." He replied.

"Why not now?" she asked eagerly, as if he had forgotten she could go wherever whenever she wanted.

"Do you want to go now?" he asked.

"Yes." She said and smiled up at him. "Well, after a shower." She added with a blush, Alex nodded.

"Meet me in an hour." He replied as he stood from the chair, Joan following him.

"In an hour." She confirmed and kissed his cheek turning to go back inside from the balcony with a glance backwards, then skipping off in the direction of her room.

It was dinner by the time Erik came home from his job hunting, when he entered the dining room he looked exhausted and hungry, his tie loose dangling from his collar and the top few buttons left open, he set his suit case on the floor next to the table, Charles beamed up happy to see him.

"Erik, your back." He said Erik smiled down at him.

"I'm back." He replied leaning down to kiss him.

"oooo." The kids harassed as their lips caressed one another, Erik giving them the finger while Charles couldn't see this, the kids couldn't help but giggle.

Erik pulled back taking a seat next to Charles.

"How did it go?" Charles asked.

"I got the job." He replied and smiled triumphantly, Charles smiled back.

"Congratulations." Charles replied happily, his hand sneaking to rest on Erik's thigh beneath the table. "What happened?" he asked, Erik smiled over at him.

"Well they read over my resume, said they liked my accent and hired me." He said, Charles gave a curious look, before smiling again as Erik began to eat his already prepared dinner.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Its Friday, Charles' birthday but still Erik had to work.

Charles woke once again to the shower running at another cruelly early time, Erik emerged from the bathroom towel draped over his hips and another around the shoulders, he went to the closet digging out another suit, Charles tiredly watched him with a smile as he dressed seemingly unaware of Charles' gaze on him, he turned in the dark room to kiss him on the forehead.

He jumped somewhat as Charles' hand brushed through his hair, he hadn't known he was awake until then, Charles nudging into him to kiss him on the lips, Erik kissing him back,

"Happy birthday." He whispered sweetly.

"Thanks." Charles replied Erik kissing him again.

"I love you." He whispered into Charles hair laying another kiss to the dark curls.

"Love you too." He replied as Erik retreated.

"I'll see you tonight, don't have too much fun without me." He said flirtingly, Charles smiled up at him.

"Its impossible." He replied, Erik retreating to the bedroom door, turning to blow him a kiss, Charles cheeks blushed.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Erik sitting at his small desk, surrounded by idiots.

When he took this job he had no idea how dumb most salesmen were, between Dwight and Jim's childish games and Michaels foolish acts constantly exceeding the first, Erik rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index fingers.

Jim and Pam seemed to be the only people In the room with their heads on straight.

Glancing at his watch it was already 6:45, he was supposed to meet Charles and the others at 7, at that pub Charles liked. Oh what was it called again?

He stood to leave his desk taking his coat from the chair and picking up his suitcase, when he heard his name called by his boss, Michael Scott. Oh that abominable man.

"Hey, German guy." He said and giggled, Erik's shoulders tensed and his lips thinned he turned to the man whom called his name.

"Where are you going?" he added.

"I have someplace to be." He replied.

"Not yet, get back at your desk." Michael said the others looking about each other, they had just met Erik that morning but knew not to mess with him, it would seem this was a lesson Michael was about to learn the hard way.

"Its Charles' birthday." He replied, Michael raising his eye brows.

"Who's Charles?" he asked Erik exhaled.

"My….partner?" he didn't exactly know how else to put it.

"Whoa, whoa." He said foolishly, with a laugh. "Partner?" he couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his mouth.

"My boyfriend okay." He replied, anger filling his chest.

"Oooh boyfriend!" Michael exclaimed laughing. "He's got a boyfriend!" he said mockingly with a pointed finger.

"Michael…" Pam warned shaking her head.

"What?" he asked, Erik had had enough, foolish homo sapient, Erik hadn't realized his fist had made contact with the mocking mans jaw before it was too late, Michael falling to the floor with a thud, making quite a fuss over not so big of an injury it wasn't long until Erik got 'escorted' to the parking lot by security and the tall annoying man known as Dwight Schrute. It would seem he was once again unemployed.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Charles and the others had settled at a large round table in the pub, Charles glancing at the doors often hoping Erik would come at some point, his birthday was not the day he wanted Erik to be unpredictable, he just wanted him to be there, of course Raven and the others were there and this brought him great joy.

Charles and the crew went ahead and ordered something to eat, it hadn't been long there when a flirtatious blonde sauntered to their table, standing dangerously close to Charles.

"Hi, I'm Shawnda." She said with a grin Charles looked up at her flirting blue eyes and blushed pink, it had been a while since a girl approached him.

"I saw you from the other side of the room and wondered to myself, if you'd like to have a drink with me?" she added, Charles looked down searching for the right words, it had even been longer since he had to turn a woman down.

"Actually, miss, you're a very attractive young woman, but I'm waiting for my boyfriend." He answered, her face quickly turned from flirtatious to some other kind of look Charles hadn't been accustomed too.

"Oh, I see, well have fun with your boy." She replied, as if he was in a new circle. Like he was one of her girlfriends, she turned with a wink and headed back to her stool with her friends obviously explaining why she had been turned down, they picked up their glasses in a toast, Charles picking up his glass of water in return taking a drink.

Erik had finally arrived Charles face lit up, he was late but at least he came.

Erik huffed in annoyance as he sat next to Charles.

"Your late." Charles teased, as he smiled widely.

"Fashionably." He replied flirtingly taking his lips in a rushed and desperate kiss, ignoring the glares of other bar patrons, all he wanted was to kiss his….boyfriend, yes he had said it out loud, and to his boss, but what the heck he was his boyfriend, and that's how he liked it, Charles pulled back looking up at him.

"Happy Birthday." He said and kissed him again, Hank blushed red and averted his eyes, Sean grimaced, Alex rose his brows to the site before him, Raven smiled gladly and Joan giggled as she took a bite of her mashed potato's

Erik and Charles weren't even barely fazed by the crowed, maybe they were acting like two rebellious teenagers but after today neither cared, it was Charles' birthday after all, Erik sucked on his bottom lip before his tongue slipped inside his pink mouth, Charles moaned into him, his cheeks flushing pink to the warm embrace Erik put on his hips, Charles arms landing on his shoulders, Erik's mouth moved to his neck, Charles head tilting back as he sucked on his Adam's apple.

Raven cleared her throat loudly, Erik pulled back Charles cheeks blushed pink as he looked down uncomfortable.

"We're trying to eat here." She said playfully, Charles and Erik putting some space between them.

"Sorry." Charles replied shyly.

"I'm not." Erik said and grinned at his boyfriend, that phrase was going to take some getting used too.

After a few drinks and some dancing, the night grew later and later the group eventually called it a night, they had all given Charles his gifts except Erik who swore his gift was at home, Charles took the opportunity to believe him.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Now at home in the study Charles takes a seat on a plump couch as Erik digs in one of the dusty book shelves getting Charles' gift from it, Charles shook his head embarrassed at the simple hiding place, it was a small rectangular box wrapped in green paper and a brown ribbon, Erik turned to him and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Charles said cutely as he took it in his hands, Erik just smiled down at him turning to pour them some scotch.

"What is it?" he asked as he felt the paper under his fingers, Erik turning to take a seat next to him a glass in each hand.

"open it and find out." He said as he waited impatiently, Charles smiled up at him before tearing the paper off to find a hard cover novel, his head cocking to one side, as he looked over the photo on the cover, it looked like a taller man scowling hungrily at a shorter man, the shorter man dressed in a British looking military uniform, the taller man dressed in a German looking military uniform.

Charles looked up at Erik with an obvious question on his face, he had never heard of this book before, 'Between Enemies and Lovers' the title read.

Erik grinned down at him as he handed the icy drink to Charles.

"I found myself wondering what book you didn't have in your vast library when it came to me." He explained, Charles glanced back at the cover.

"What do you mean?" he asked,

"Well, remember when you said I was a bloke from a romance novel? Apparently neither of us have to be the dumb broad." Charles cheeks burned red now that he knew the context of the book he was holding.

"See the one man is a German soldier during World War II, the other is a British soldier, they aren't allies but they're….you know." He shrugged the confidence in his gift choice slowly faltering as Charles gazed at the cover in silence.

"I don't expect you to read it, just the concept….." Erik trailed off, Charles eyes turned to look at Erik as they sparkled. "Never mind, it was a dumb idea." He added then went to take the book from him but Charles gripped it and pulled it to his heart.

"Its perfect, I love it." He said and smiled, Erik's heart leapt in his chest.

"I'm glad." He said and smiled. "I just thought…" he trailed off once again and hesitated Charles cutting him off.

"I know, their like us." He replied and beamed up at him taking his lips in a kiss, then pulled back taking a sip from his glass of scotch, leaning against Erik's shoulder as they sit together on the couch watching the fire flicker in the fireplace, Charles exhaled satisfied.

"This is the best birthday ever." He said softly, Erik kissing his curls then rested his chin on his head, as they sit in silence enjoying the warmth of each others bodies.

"By the way, I got fired." Erik said, Charles brows furrowed.

"Sorry to hear that, what happened?" he asked.

"Well, I wasn't about to miss your birthday." Erik replied, Charles looked up from his shoulder and smiled broadly. "I don't think it was the right job for me anyways, I think maybe I could be a gym teacher or something." Erik added Charles smiled wider knowing what Erik meant, he wanted to work in the future school they would open. Charles kissed him. "Thank you." He whispered.

"By your side, Charles." Erik promised, Charles wrapping and arm around him and hugging him close.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

So assuming that The Office was back in 1960 this works :/ I hadn't thought of the time difference until I wrote it but thought what the hey! I like Michael Scott as a horrible boss. Anyways had so many different ideas for this part, the next part I think will have some more of the birthday night but this Chappy ended up being extremely long so I wanted to split it into 2 parts. Hope yall enjoyed and thanks so much for all your Reviews, yall are the best! More would be appreciated!

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

By the way I'm writing another story, if your interested!

fanfiction .net /s/7189929/1/5_Times_JamesMichael

Title: Five Times:

Characters: James/Michael Charles/Erik

Rating: M

Summary: James said he had Sex with Michael Fassbender 4 times, and was left to take care of himself, until the 5th. (Based off of what James said in this interview.)

Its at 3:40

.com /services/player/bcpid1378381788?bctid=970854287001

Please check it out! It'd make me quite happy!

R&R


	12. Dreaming of You

Heres the new part yay! Hope you all like it, also theres kind of a weird scene at the end but I got the idea and couldn't help myself, so I apologize, anyways hope you like it, sorry for the long way been working way too much! Totally need a break!

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"That wasn't your only birthday present." Erik said quietly with Charles's arms wrapped tightly around his middle  
>"Oh?" Charles replied curious blue eyes looking up at his lover.<br>"Would you like it now?" He asked Charles smiled sitting up to look at Erik  
>"Of course." He said with a smile<br>"I thought you'd say that." Erik replied with a smirk downing his scotch in one gulp before leaning down to kiss him deeply, Charles moaned into him, both hands occupied one holding his glass of scotch the other holding his new book, Erik's tongue pushing between his pink lips Charles tasting the hard liquor on his tongue.  
>Erik after sometime pulled back breathless, Charles gasping for air before downing his drink like Erik had done previously, Erik's long nimble fingers taking it by the rim pulling it from his fingers<br>"Was that it?" Charles asked playfully, Erik chuckled leaning forward to set their empty glasses on the coffee table followed by the book  
>"Do you want it to be it?" Erik said flirtatiously<br>"No." Charles replied, Erik smirked down at him taking his lips once more, this time Erik tasting scotch on his tongue.  
>Charles putting his hand on the nape of Erik's neck urging him on top as he retreated onto his back, Erik chuckled into the kiss as Charles knees parted beneath him Erik landing between his thighs.<br>Erik took the opportunity to grind into him, Charles groaned, s pink tongue slipping wetly into his mouth Erik running his hands underneath Charles feeling his back.  
>Erik pulling back to take a breath, Charles grinning up at him.<br>"So you think I should offer myself as a gift?" Erik said playfully, Charles laughed.  
>"Only if you want too." Charles said and blushed, Erik kissing his jaw and neck.<br>"I do." He whispered against him his hands moving between them to the hem of his shirt leaning up with one arm to pull his shirt off over his head with the other, Charles eyes wandered down his bare chest then met with his eyes.  
>Time for yours." Erik teased sneaking his free hand under his sweater vest pulling off over his head dropping next to them on the floor then began on his buttons, Charles smiled upat him until he got to the bottom button undoing it slowly then tugging his shirt untucking from his trousers, Erik smiled down at him kissing him again his hand cupping the bulge in his trouser, Charles sighed into the kiss, Erik's lips moving to the corner of his mouth kissing, Charles pants unzipping themselves as Erik worked on the buttons, Charles giggled under him, Erik pulled back and pulled on the waist band of his pants pulling them down<br>Erik's hungry gaze starring in anticipation as pale skin was exposed to the cool air of the room  
>Charles letting out a delectable moan, Erik proceeded t pull his pants off following the line of Charles legs to his feet pulling his loafers and socks off along with his trousers.<br>Before crawling back up his body to kiss a line up his exposed chest, Charles hands brushing through his silky ginger locks with a moan, Erik capturing his lips once again, he loved kissing that mouth so warm, so inviting, Erik pulled back to look down at him, eyes shifting somewhat nervously.  
>"May I ask you something?" Erik said in a whisper.<br>"Of course." Charles replied messaging the back of his neck.  
>"Have you considered..." he hesitated a moment Charles gaze turning to his lips. "Considered getting inside me." He continued self consciously Charles cocking his head to one side.<br>"I haven't." He replied. "Have you?" He asked, Erik's eyes shifting nervously.  
>"A few times." He answered after a long pause.<br>"Would you like that?" Charles replied clearing his throat he never considered Erik would even let that be an option.  
>"I-I don't know, but if I would ever let someone, that someone would be you." He replied, Charles smiled softly.<br>His fingers danced across Erik's soft lips.  
>"If you wanted it, I would do it for you." Charles replied, Erik leaning down to kiss him.<br>"Will you?" He asked, Charles hesitated a moment.  
>"Now?" He asked, Erik gulped then licked his dry lips.<br>"Now is as good a time as any." He replied, Charles taking in a deep breath then nodded.  
>Alright." He answered shifting beneath Erik so he was between Erik's thighs rather than the other way around.<br>Erik let out a shaky breath as Charles unbuttoned his pants gently then pulling them down and off, Erik in turn leaning back to push Charles's shirt off his shoulders.  
>"I'll be gentle." Charles whispered tentatively leaning up to kiss Erik's collarbone, Erik nodded into his curls, Charles hands nervously groped Erik's taught hips one hand waiting there as the other ran underneath between his legs and searched out his entrance, Erik separating his thighs further to give him more room to work.<br>Charles after a few moments probing found his entrance and rubbed gentle circles around it  
>Erik falling forward with a moan, Charles kissing him on the shoulder.<br>"It helps to relax." Charles said softly now that he knew, he had been on the receiving end for far longer, Erik nodded in silence.  
>"I'm going to put one in ok?" Charles asked quietly Erik nodded Charles with a little more pressure than he expected pushed his index finger in, Erik moaned planting his hands behind Charles shoulders for support,<br>"Alright?" Charles asked.  
>"Fine." He replied Charles pumped his finger in and out, Erik's shoulder and back tensed as Charles worked on stretching him.<br>Erik didn't like it, but he didn't hate it, this was going to take some getting used too.  
>"I think I'm ready for one more." Erik said shakily Charles nodded then added one more, this felt awkward for him too it was a whole new experience for Charles, so far he rather liked being the one getting his bum fondled, he found himself wishing Erik's fingers were buried inside him, wishing he was pushing on that sweet spot that made him dizzy with lust.<br>Erik grunted in his ear, his hips grinding down into Charles whom moaned at that his hand shaking weekly deep inside him  
>His steady rhythm interrupted.<br>"Charles..." Erik drawled.  
>"Yes." Charles replied quickly.<br>"Don't take this the wrong way..." he hesitated, Charles knew what was coming or at least hoped it was. "I'd much rather be doing this to you." He said, Charles let out a huge sigh of relief.  
>"My friend.." Charles said almost giddy as he retracted his fingers gently. "So would I." He replied Erik laughed into his hair.<br>"My curiosity is satisfied." He replied Charles laughed then kissed his shoulder and neck.  
>"I found myself fantasizing about you inside me." He said Erik leaning back to look down at him.<br>"Allow me to make that a reality." He replied flirtingly before taking his mouth with a hungry kiss.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"I'm so glad you changed your mind." Charles breathed Erik collapsed on top of him, Erik groan into his orgasm beginning to catch his breath, Charles brushing fingers through Erik's sweaty hair.  
>"Me too." He replied kissing his jaw and neck lazily. "Still the best birthday ever?" He asked Charles nodded happily.<br>"Ever, ever, ever." He replied then kissing his forehead.  
>"Charles." Erik said seemingly more serious than he had been.<br>"Yes."  
>"I have one more thing for you." He whispered pulling his head up to look into his eyes.<br>"Nothing could make tonight better." Charles replied sweetly, Erik giving a sideways smile.  
>"I think there's one other thing that would." He said Charles smiled<br>"Alright." He replied curiously, Erik lazily taking Charles hand from his hair and moving it where Charles finger tips rested on his left temple, Charles cocking his head to the side.  
>"I want you inside me, my mind." He said sweetly Charles smiled softly.<br>"Are you sure?" He asked, Erik hesitating a moment before he nodded.

Charles brushed through his hair a few times, leaning up to kiss him pressing their foreheads together, Erik feeling a gentle presence at the front of his mind as it began to push deeper softly, gently, Erik closing his eyes feeling Charles smile against his lips.

Erik was nervous, he still felt he had so many things deep inside Charles would find distasteful things that Erik couldn't hide from him like this, its why it took him so long to allow it.

To his surprise Charles didn't dig around in his past, didn't dig out all that darkness he spent so long burying, instead Charles looked for his happiest moments, looked for his most cherished memories, Erik felt Charles' arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him closer, as he looked them over, finding they were all of him, Erik only thought of him, only loved him, only lived for him.

At the core of Erik's person there was Charles, Erik couldn't hold back the tears that streamed down his cheeks Charles pressed closely against him, Charles holding a death grip on his shoulders, Erik began to shudder with tears, tears of belonging, tears of joy, tears of contentment, he hadn't had a home since he was a child and now he did.

Charles was his home now, always would be.

_I do love you so _Charles projected in a whisper almost a feeling more than words or thought.

_I love you, more than you'll ever know _Erik replied, Charles began to weep under him as he searched for it, searched for that feeling, he wanted to know how much Erik loved him, when he found that space in his mind, it hit him like the oceans tide washing over him with love and warmth and a density like Charles had never felt before, Erik wanted him, Needed him, thrived on him, survived on him, Charles buried his face in the bend of Erik's neck as he retreated slowly, softly, just setting in the front of Erik's mind, just staying and reveling there, in his corner of the mind, the place Erik made for him long ago.

"Thank you." Charles whispered as his cheeks washed with tears. "Thank you so much, Erik." He added Erik kissing him on the neck.

"I should have let you a long time ago, I love you." He replied, Charles just nudged against him and held on for the rest of the night, this was the best birthday he had ever had, and the best gift ever given.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"Good morning, old man." Erik teased groggily, Charles giggled against his chest as he lays sprawled on top of him, his cheek buried against Erik's skin, turning his head to look at him.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Erik asked, Charles nodded then drug himself up to look face to face with him.

"The best birthday." He whispered kissing him on the neck, hands roaming his chest, Erik chuckles as his arms wrap around Charles' shoulders, Charles legs falling on either side of him as he grinds his hips down.

"It's a little early for this don't you think?" Erik said amused as Charles grunted in the negative, grinding down into him again, Erik groans.

"Haven't even showered from last time…" Erik added, Charles leaned back and smiled down at him.

"I'll make a deal with you, I'll take a shower if I can fondle you there instead." Charles replied jokingly, his beautiful brown locks falling forward, Erik smiled.

"Alright. You have a deal" he replied, Charles pecking him on the lips before climbing out of the bed walking to the bathroom, Erik watched him from the bed taking in the view before joining him.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

It had been a long day, planning and working on a common goal, Charles' attention had been turned to opening the new school, for mutants, Erik in turn took a huge interest in the remodeling of the mansion to accommodate large groups of teens.

Charles and Erik now find themselves in Charles' study. Erik still looking over a blue print for the new layout, hunched over the desk in dim light, he was more interested in the architecture part of this than either of them had expected.

Charles sitting in an armchair across from him, watching him his head tilted sideways, he rather liked the attention Erik was now paying to this project, he smiled to himself before stretching with a yawn standing from the chair and filling the space behind Erik's seat wrapping his arms around his shoulders putting his chin in the bend of his neck.

"Its late, love, come to bed." Charles beckons, Erik shrugs.

"Soon." He mutters sketching down another line on the blue print, Charles smiles softly kissing him a few times on his neck covered with a turtleneck, Erik smirks moving his free hand to cover Charles' that were now laying on his chest, giving a gentle squeeze.

"Not tonight.." he drawls, Charles exhales somewhat disappointed but kisses him one last time on the temple.

"Alright, good night." He whispers softly squeezing him in a hug before standing.

"Good night." Erik replies distracted as he takes a new look at the design he had been working on all day.

Charles rubbing his tired neck as he exits the study and makes his way to his room and to bed.

It was a good hour till Erik put away his work and went to bed too, he smiles to himself as he looks at Charles, fallen asleep on his back, his head to one side a lamp on the small nightstand beside him and his gift book laid on his stomach, he had obviously fallen asleep reading, Erik's heart warms as he looks him over before taking the book from the fingers of his left hand and placing It on the table next to the bed.

Taking the covers and pulling them up to his chin with a small smile, before turning the lamp off and getting in bed himself.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Erik had been asleep a while now, as well as he could recall when he woke up to a discomforting sound, he groans as his eyes open into tired slits, the bed is now bouncing, he assumed Charles must be awake, he turns his head to find Charles laying on his stomach his hands digging into the bedspread eyes squeezed shut, Erik rolling to his side propping himself up on an elbow, Charles was moving, up and down, up and down, Erik's confusion grew larger.

"Charles are you alright?" he asked in a whisper without a reply.

By the looks of it, Charles was busying himself by rutting against the mattress. Erik's brows furrow

"Oh _yessss." _Charles moans to himself, Erik clearing the lump that had grown in his throat. Charles' pace quickens as a long moan escapes his lips, it would seem Charles was still fast asleep, talking in his sleep, and doing—_something_ else in his sleep.

Charles moaning and gasping into himself his bottom lip clenches between his teeth for a moment, a sheen of sweat had taken residence on his brows.

"Right there, _oh yeah_." He moans again, Erik grunts to himself at the shot of arousal that struck him, his hand sneaking to stroke himself beneath his boxer shorts.

"_Eeerik." _Charles breaths to himself, Erik's tongue sneaking out to taste his upper lip.

"_Don't stop." _Charles seemed to be quite talkative in his dreams, Charles began to pant and moan into himself hands twisting in the bed spread as his back shuddered into his orgasm, Erik's breath caught in his chest, he thought perhaps Charles would've woke up before that.

Charles panting for breaths once he's done riding on his pleasure, resting his cheek on his hands folded under him, his head turned in Erik's direction he was obviously still sleeping.

"I love you." He breathed nearly unheard it had been confessed so quietly, after a few quiet moments Erik starring eyes wide at him, Charles breathing now softened as he relaxed Charles groans and his eyes slid open, he blinks a couple times as he looks at Erik whom is currently staring at him.

"Erik?" Charles questions quietly as he rubs one eye with his palm.

"I'm here." Erik replied, Charles' brows furrow as he shifts on his stomach noticing the sticky wetness that is a puddle beneath him.

"Oh God." Charles blurts out, his eyes meeting Erik's horrified, Erik smiles softly at him. "I didn't…did I? Charles asks cheeks blushing red. Tears of embarrassment filling his eyes, Erik had seen Charles embarrassed many times before but never so embarrassed he cried, Charles began to sob as he buried his face in the bed under him, covering his head in his hands.

"Charles, its okay." Erik tried to comfort him with a soft touch on the shoulder.

"No it isn't." Charles replied sobbing, Erik's heart sank in his chest as he scoots towards him rubbing small circles in his lower back.

"You should never see me like that." He replied, Erik hadn't seen him so upset since the incident on the beach, Erik kissing his shoulder.

"Its okay, really." He replied "I love you." He replied, Charles turning his head to look at Erik through his fingers.

His peaking blue eye still filled with tears, Erik frowns at that.

"It's a side effect of my telepathy, I have dreams in great detail I don't know if they are real when their happening." He replied weakly, dying from embarrassment.

"It's a very groovy side effect." Erik replied and chuckled trying to lighten the mood, Charles stared blankly at him until a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, followed by a hollow laugh.

"It hasn't happened in a long time." Charles replied grimly, Erik smiling sideways at him stroking a hand through his hair.

"You were saving it for me." He replied then leant down to kiss his forehead. "Come here, you sexy little telepath you." Erik added pulling him into his arms meeting some resistance from Charles as he pushed against his chest with the palms of his hands.

"I've soiled my pajamas." He complained cheeks flushing red, Erik smiling sideway.

"Just take them off, we'll wash them tomorrow." He replied sweetly tugging at the waist band with his thumb, Charles smiled as he shimmied out of his pants then Erik pulled his shirt over his head, Charles then snuggled up to him his nose on his collarbone and forehead pressed against Erik's Adams apple, Erik smiled softly kissing the top of his head as they drifted off.

"Good night." Erik whispered, Charles humming an affirmation before sneaking off to sleep.

"We'll read it together next time," Erik added smugly.

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8

"I want to make things right for Charles." Erik replied to the scientist as he looked over the blue prints again he had been working on.

"I can look into it, but there's no promising anything not without the help of the CIA." Hank replied, Erik nodded.

"I understand just let me know what you can do." Erik replied circling the west wing with a pen.

"Cerebro is a very complicated machine, It could take years to make it small and have the same reach as the first." Hank added to his earlier statement, Erik's gaze dropped from the blue print on the wall and met Hank's eyes.

"I will be here then, will you?" he asked scarily serious, Hank hadn't meant to sound as if he thought Erik would bail on them once again.

"Of course." Hank replied, his gaze dropping to his shoes pushing his glasses up with one finger.

"By the way." Erik replied as he turned to the counter where some vials were sitting, picking one up glowing green as he looked at it with a risen brow, Hank lifting a hand in protest but stopping himself just in time. "Can you try and put together a party? I want it to be nice, something Charles will enjoy." He added setting the vial down and picking up a blue one.

"I could try to get something together, but I think Raven would know better what to do." Hank replied nervously, afraid Erik might drop the fragile glass in his fingers or spill it.

"Well, get with her and see what you can come up with." He replied placing the vial down and turned to leave the lab patting Hank on the shoulder, Hank nodding in compliance, before Erik left the room.

Erik was a busy little bee, he had big plans for him and Charles, hoping the kids whom were involved would not spill the beans, also hoping Charles wouldn't slip up and read anyone's minds, Erik tried his best not to think about his plans around him, but somewhere deep inside he knew Charles had an idea something was going on.

Once Charles and Erik had gotten to their table, one in the dining room that had been rarely used in the mansion for many years, a connecting suite and kitchen, somewhere in the east wing, Erik pulling the seat out for Charles to sit laying a gentle kiss on the back of the telepaths head.

"This looks very nice." Charles complemented sweetly as he tilted his head into the kiss, Erik had made spaghetti and meatballs for dinner, and some garlic toast, Erik smiled as he in turn took his seat across from Charles, Charles smiling across the table at him, his blue eyes glowing with adoration, unconsciously projecting feelings of love, warmth, and contentment, Erik didn't mind, he had given Charles the option to work his gift on him as often as he wished and in turn as often as he mistakenly did so.

Charles shouldn't have to try and contain himself around the one person he is so intimate with, and this is something Erik finally grew to understand.

With a twist of the wrist Erik lifted the metal dome from on top of the garlic toast setting it on a table beside theirs, Charles giggled at that as he unfolded his napkin and placed it on his lap.

"So what's the occasion?" Charles asked happily, "I hadn't missed something have I?" he asked, Erik grinned at him from across the table.

"You haven't missed anything, no. but the reason we are here should remain a surprise a little while longer." Erik replied, then took a swig of his red wine, Charles smiled at him resting his chin on his palms, Erik setting the glass down gently.

"Alright." Charles agreed, and remained watching him with almost literal stars in his eyes.

"Are you going to eat? Or continue ogling me." Erik teased, Charles blushed pink with a giddy smile.

"I find the latter more intriguing." Charles replied one hand falling to rest beside his supporting elbow.

"Alright." Erik replied then began to twist his spaghetti around his fork, Charles watching as he took a considerably large bite, Charles chuckling quietly to himself.

Erik gave a confused look before chewing and swallowing.

"What?" he asked then wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"I do find you so adorable." Charles replied, Erik cocking his head to one side.

"Me adorable?" he asked before taking another drink of his wine.

"Only sometimes." Charles replied. "Therefore I must cherish them all."

Erik couldn't help but smile at that then took another bite, Charles remained quietly studying him a few moments more before he began to eat as well, Erik finished a while before Charles and in turn became the watcher, patiently waiting for the telepath to take his time and eat.

"Now will you tell me the surprise?" Charles asked after a few moments of silence, Erik smiled at him taking a sip from his wine before replying.

"Not yet." Charles wrinkles his lips before finishing up his plate eating a little quicker than he had started.

Erik stood and took his place behind him pulling his chair out for him once again.

"What a gentleman you are, Erik." He teased as he turned into his long embrace, Erik's eyes twinkled at him before leaning down to kiss him softly, Charles wrapping his arms around Erik's abdomen sighing with contentment, Erik pulling back to brush a tendril of brown curls from Charles cheek.

"Come." Erik beckoned as he pulled away and took his hand in his own.

Charles smiled up at him and followed him out to the balcony looking out on the mansion grounds lit by the full moon, the water fountain glowing in the darkness, a beautiful sight.

Erik taking his other hand and pulling him into him.

"Now is it time for the surprise?" Charles asked again, Erik chuckled brushing his thumb across Charles' pink lips.

"Yes." He cooed, Charles face lit up.

"I love you, always have, always will." Erik added

"I know, I love you too, Erik." Charles replied leaning forward to seal it with a kiss, then leaning back on his hills in anticipation.

"Charles, my love." Erik replied his finger tips dancing across Charles forehead and down his cheek, before kneeling down in front of him, Charles cocking his head to the side, Erik smiling up.

"Charles, I'd be honored if.." his words were cut off by soft lips on his, Charles arms wrapped around his shoulders as he knelt down in front of him.

_Yesyesyesyesyes _he heard echoed in his head over and over, Erik kissing him deeply tangling a hand in the back of his hair, before pulling back.

"You would be my husband." Erik continued, Charles' smile broadened.

"Yes!" Charles replied wrapping his arms around Erik's shoulders bringing him into a hug.

"I'll be anything you want." Charles whispered in his ear before covering him in kisses, Erik hugging him tight against his chest.

Before pulling back with some resistance from Charles, Erik pulled a wring out of his pocket a plain gold band.

"I'm not really sure how all this works, but I figured I would just guess." He replied placing it on Charles' wring finger.

Charles smiled at him, eyes beaming with happiness.

"Where's yours." He asked, Erik smiled softly at him before pulling out a second wring holding it in his fingers.

"How did you know?" Erik asked, Charles cocking his head to one side then tapped his fingers to his right temple, Erik chuckled.

"How long have you known?" he asked, as Charles took the wring from him and placing it on his finger.

"About 2 weeks." He replied, Erik laughed heartily.

"I appreciate you pretending not too." He answered, and Charles blushed.

"Actually, I didn't have to pretend, I was so excited to hear you say it." He replied lifting Erik's hand to kiss his wring.

"Then you cut me off before I could?" he teased playfully.

"I was equally eager to reply." He said with a smile, Erik's heart leapt in his chest as he smiled that ear to ear grin pulling Charles into him kissing him on the top of his brunette head.

"How did I ever end up with you, you know all there is to know about me, and love me more than anyone ever has." He said against his curls, Charles burying his face in his chest.

"How did you ever tolerate me long enough to love me?" Charles replied, Erik chucking into his head.

"Your obviously too adorable to ignore." He replied, Charles laughing against his chest.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"Okay, plan 'Mother Hen' is a go!" Raven pronounced to the other teens whom where also waiting in the room, as Raven lowered the binoculars she had been holding up to her eyes from the window, Alex sighed annoyed.

"Do we really have to use that code lingo?" he asked frustrated as he stood from the chair, all of them dressed in nice cloths, suits and evening gowns.

Raven turned to him placing the binoculars down on a nearby table.

"If you don't want to help you don't have too." She replied seriously, Alex rolling his eyes.

"Fine." He replied.

"Hank, Alex Cake! Joan flowers, Sean Candles!" she barked out orders as she walked swiftly to the bedroom door blue gown flowing in the air, she held the door open ushering the teens out.

"Scratch that, Joan you get the candles!" she changed her mind at the giddy look Sean pasted on his face when he heard he would be using fire.

"II captain!" Joan replied with a solute as she grabbed the pre made box of candles and some matches, Sean's shoulders drooped as he picked up the vase of flowers and carried them over to the next room behind Joan.

"Angel, Music, Stat!" she added.

"Stat is a medical term, Raven." Angel teased as she grabbed the stereo and lugged it to the ballroom connected to the dining room Erik and Charles had just been in.

"So?" she replied as she left the room slamming the door behind them.

Hank and Alex carrying the large cake inside and standing it on the table, before popping open a bottle of wine filling some glasses next to the cake.

Joan had already gotten to work setting candles everywhere and lighting them, Sean fidgeting with the vase of flowers that had been set in the corner of the room, Angel setting the stereo behind the table and finding a track they would all like, Raven making the rounds too ensure everything was a go, helping Joan light the last few candles as Erik stalled Charles outside, which wasn't a hard task, as long as he used his hands and lips.

Soon enough the room was a spectacular sight, the kids all getting in position for Erik and Charles to return, Raven brushing back some hair that had gotten loose in the ruckus to get the room ready, soon the door opened and entered Erik and Charles hand in hand.

Charles jaw dropped as he saw his teens his family looking at him with smiles, Erik turning to look at him with a glint in his eyes, Charles covered his mouth as his eyes danced between the kids.

"What is this?" Charles asked surprised as they all looked at him.

"Well, it's an engagement slash wedding party." Raven replied and shrugged, Charles smile broadened then he looked up at Erik whom was smiling down at him.

"Well, I don't know what to say, its lovely." Charles replied, Erik chuckled as he pulled him further into the room, showing him all they had done just for him.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means." Charles added as he glanced between them all, even smiling at Hank whom had just covered Raven's hand in his own.

"We love you." Raven said and smiled the others giving there affirmation of the statement, Charles eyes glowed with happiness, he had never been shown so much appreciation in his life.

The room fell silent for a moment, as they all studied one another.

"Cake! Time for cake!" Alex yelled out as he approached the table on which it stood, Charles giggling along with Joan.

Erik smiled down at him before leaning down to kiss him.

"How do you like it? Really?" he asked.

"Its splendid I couldn't ask for anything better." He replied and hugged him.

"Come on, cut the cake already I'm starving!" Alex yelled across the room receiving a giggle from Charles as the couple turned to look at him.

Wedding party, To be continued.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

K I guess that's a fetish of mine or something, the dream thing.

Hope this didn't freak anyone out, and sorry it took so long, been pulling 60 hour weeks since the start of last month! Ahhh hope you all liked this, and I get it if it was a lil too strange :/

The wedding part I couldn't help! The ending is near I believe but do not fret, I'm thinking of writing a sequel I guess I'll have to see. Huh?

Reviews if you'd like a sequel or at least want me to finish this one?


	13. From Paris with Love

Sorry this took me so long, do try to enjoy it!

808-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"Before we cut the cake!" Joan interrupted Alex frowning earning a giggle in reply. "I think a ceremony is in order." She continued, Charles smiling up at Erik before turning back to Joan, she was a priest after all.

All the teens gathered around, Joan standing in front of a large glass window that looked out on the water fountain outside from the balcony, candles lit the dark room in all directions, Erik smiling down at Charles before leading him by the hand to stand in front of Joan.

Charles and Erik holding hands as they looked into each others eyes. Raven taking her spot beside Charles as his 'best man' and Alex taking his spot next to Erik as his, Alex was the one whom got along the best with him aside from Charles after all, those left gathering around them.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate in the union of two lovers, Charles and Erik, before we begin I'd like to share a few words. When I came here I hadn't any idea what I had gotten myself into, between Erik and Charles, I imagined this place would have ended with me in the loony bin, luckily it turned out quite differently. I just want to say thank you to both of you, you have made me the woman I am today, I'm eternally grateful." She said and smiled, Charles breaking the eye contact with Erik long enough to give her a soft smile.

"Charles do you take Erik as your lawfully wedded husband to love and hold, for better and for worse, until death do you part?" she said her normal routine she had only done one or two weddings before this one, weddings weren't exactly her forte'

"I do." Charles replied eagerly, smiling from ear to ear, Erik smiling down at him.

"And Erik, do you take Charles as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, for better and for worse, until death do you part?"

"Until death and forever after, I do." Erik replied bringing Charles knuckles to his lips to kiss them adoringly.

Joan couldn't help but let a tear fall from her eye, wiping it quickly before it could be seen, however Alex didn't miss it, as he gave a sideways smile.

"Then I now pronounce you, Man and uh Husband." Joan said with a light giggle, Charles and Erik snickering. "You may kiss your… uh telepath." Joan stuttered, and blushed she didn't know exactly what to put as a replacement, Charles laughed along with the rest, Erik leaning down to kiss him, Charles wrapping his arms around his shoulders the kids clapped at that and laughed, Erik taking the opportunity to dip Charles down the old fashioned way.

"Now time for cake!" Alex shouted running to the table the others following as Erik and Charles kissed a little while longer, Erik lifting Charles up and pulling back.

"Hear that Charles? You're my telepath, mine." He said adoringly possessive, Charles smiled broadly.

"I am yours and always will be, till death do us part Erik, and forever after that, I promise." He replied brushing his fingertips across Erik's strong jaw, leaning up to kiss him again.

Erik wrapping his arms around him and hugging him close until he pulled back.

"Time for cake." Charles added and smiled, Erik chuckling as he followed him to the table.

Erik taking the knife and cutting two slices out of the cake and picking up a piece in his fingers.

"A little big don't you think?" Charles said playfully at the 3 deck cake for 7 people, Erik chuckled and shook his head.

"Not this time." He said and held the piece up to feed to Charles, Charles in turn picking his piece up and hesitating a moment, Erik moving forward first therefore Charles in turn did the same, the cake had just touched Erik's opened lips when it smashed him in the face, Charles laughing giddily as he did, Erik in turn doing the same muffling his laughter, the kids laughing and cheering as the couple went to wipe the cake from their faces, Charles giggling as he licked the cake off his fingers, Erik laughing too before laying a kiss on him with cake all over his face, Charles giggled into the kiss.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Joan made her way out onto the balcony after watching the cutting of cake to look out on the grounds and get some thinking done.

It had been a long time since she left the Priesthood and that whole in her heart had still not been filled, Joan couldn't help but cover her pale face in her hands and weep quietly, watching Erik and Charles seal their love with eternal vows tugged on the strings of her heart, she missed her friends and colleagues, those people whom had made her who she was today. It made her think of the vows she had broken, the vows she had thrown out that were supposed to last throughout her lifetime that now didn't.

She had been standing like this a few minutes until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she turned her head to see Alex standing next to her looking nothing but confused, she smiled softly at him before looking down.

"What's wrong?" he asked, she took in a deep breath before speaking.

"I don't know, watching Erik and Charles just tugged on the wrong strings I guess." She replied and wiped her eyes, Alex smiling softly and laying a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You softy." He teased, she giggled quietly as he pulled back and rubbed up her arms comfortingly.

"I just wonder what I'm doing here, we did what we set out to do. I just think maybe its time I went home." She replied, Alex's face contorting in disappointment at her words.

"This is your home now." He replied, Joan sighing and covering one of his hands with her own.

"Some one once told me, I'll always be a mutant, I will always be a Priest, I need to decide which one I am more of. I don't think that's the case, I'm both and I owe both the mutants and the Priests for making me who I am today. I have to go back, I cant stay here when there is a war about to break loose." She replied, Alex pulling away angrily and crossing his arms over his chest.

"And what about me? Do I mean anything to you? What about yourself, what do you want, Joan?" He replied turning to put some space between them.

"Alex, this is what I want. I teleport I cant stay here like this, I have to go, I didn't expect you would understand." She retorted and looked down, she hadn't meant to jab at him.

"I guess that answers my question then, you don't care about me." He replied and stormed back inside.

"Alex wait, please." She pleaded as he entered the mansion leaving her alone, she sighed heavily and rubbed her face in her hands, she would return one day but until then she had to do what was right, it was ingrained in her, it was the blood that flowed through her veins, she was a fighter and couldn't just stand by and watch an entire nation go up in flames.

After packing a small back pack, mostly taking her bible, rosary beads and the cloths on her back, Joan took one last glance around her room before closing her eyes and transporting out of the mansion and back to the very same monastery that had betrayed her.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Erik hadn't expected his telepath to shove cake in his face, yes his telepath it was official now, as much as it could be, Erik and Charles realized they were the only ones left in the room, Charles drunkenly drooped in Erik's arms as they 'danced' more like stumbled along slowly leaning against each other.

Charles snickering against the taller mans chest as Erik sung the song now playing quietly in the room, instinctively, had Erik been sober I imagine he wouldn't have admitted he knew the words in the first place.

Charles turning to look up at him as he sung/whispered the song quietly.

"Are you planning on taking your bride soon?" Charles asked teasingly, Erik's blank stare at the wall turning to Charles' face looking up at him cutely, hair mused and tangled drunkenly, Erik chuckled as he gripped him tighter to lift him up.

"Not sure your up for that?" he replied, Charles giggling against him. "Besides, there is no bride here, just a sexy young man with an unhealthy appetite for intercourse. Didn't you get the memo?" Erik said flirtatiously, Charles giggling against him.

"Wow, I didn't realize you thought that about me." He replied innocently, Erik squeezing one of his butt cheeks In his hand, receiving a delicious giggle in return, followed by a disgruntled growl.

"Don't make me beg, you big oaf." Charles slurred eagerly pressing his body against him, grabbing him by the back of the neck pulling him in for a kiss, Erik returning it eagerly.

"Oaf?" he asked with a fake offense.

"Yes, oaf, you big fucking beautiful oaf." Charles replied tugging him closer by the jacket, Erik chuckled down at him.

"Alright, I guess I wont make you beg. It wouldn't be right on our wedding night anyways." Erik replied taking his hand in his and pulled him towards the suite connected to the ballroom, the one he had prepared, Charles following without question, Erik tenderly spinning Charles around towards the bed and pressuring him onto his back.

There being a bottle of wine on the table next it, Erik chuckling with the realization it will definitely not be needed.

Erik stepped back to pull Charles' shiny black shoes off, Charles smiled and giggled laying on his back his eyes closed as Erik undressed him, Erik chuckled quietly as he finally tugged Charles' trousers down he is now lying naked on his back, one hand resting behind his head the other making lazy circles around his belly button, a contented smile on his lips, Erik beginning to undress himself.

"Bugger me already." Charles begged in a whisper as he lays half asleep eyes drifting open and closed, Erik chuckled as he looked down at him with a smile.

Charles yawning and stretching.

"Well, come on, then." He added as he drifted off to sleep, Erik chuckled again as Charles started to snore his head dropping to one side, Erik laughed as he crawled onto the bed laying next to his warm naked husband. Pulling the covers over them and scooping up his limp body in his arms, Erik kissing him on the head.

"Well we got to bed at least." Erik comforted with a laugh.

"I'm going to have sex with you tonight!" Charles demanded his eyes squeezed shut as he pressured his nose against Erik's chest

"Of course." Erik replied, Charles fell asleep again for good this time.

On a night like tonight, Erik wouldn't have it any other way.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Erik awoke early before Charles had the red sun barely rising over the grounds outside, the sight clearly seen through the large windows over looking the land a shear white curtain glowing orange from the half risen suns rays, his hangover didn't seem to hurt as much as it should have but the craving for cake was horrifying, Erik unwove himself from Charles' sleeping body to grab him a slice. Standing from the bed he cracked the door to peak out, seeing the ballroom still darkly lit and the disco ball still spinning, the room was empty.

Erik sneaking out to the cake table only a little ways from the door, stark naked, glancing around cautiously he grabbed a plate and started scooping a piece of cake onto his plate, glancing again looking down at the slice and adding 2 more pieces before turning back to his room and just short of running back in, opening the door with a mountain of white cake on his plate, Erik pushed it shut quietly, crawling back onto the bed on his stomach holding the plate, propping himself up on his elbows as he picked up a piece with his fingers and stuffed it in his mouth, icing getting all over his lips and chin.

Wiping the icing off with his thumb and sticking it in his mouth, Charles yawns as he awakes still laying on his back like he had fallen asleep waking up to Erik laying next to him eating cake and moaning in delight to the sweet taste, Charles squints and looks at him.

"Erik?" he questions, Erik turns and smiles as he chews on the next bite of cake, swallowing.

"good morning, my sweet." He said leaning over to kiss him Charles tasting the cake on his lips.

"mmm." He hummed against him, Erik pulling back to look down at him.

"What happened last night? I don't remember anything." Charles complained, Erik tilting his head.

"How far do you remember? And I can tell you from there." He said graciously and couldn't contain himself from crawling on top of Charles, Charles' crotch against his belly button as he set the plate on his chest and continued eating, Charles hands coming up to rest on his biceps.

"Well, I remember we were dancing, then you brought me in here and undressed me, after that I cant recall anything, was I really that pissed?" Charles asked and yawned, Erik giving a fake frown.

"I had hoped you would remember, damn that drinking problem of yours." He said and shook his head, Charles brows furrowed.

"I'm so sorry, love, what happened?" he asked, Erik giving a fake sigh of sadness.

"Well, it was simply one of the most enjoyable nights of my life." He replied.

"Really? Please tell me what happened?" Charles practically begged.

"Well, first we made love properly, like we always do, but you dear, got a little adventurous, maybe too adventurous." Erik replied and shook his head.

"Oh do tell me Erik, please?" he begged, Erik taking a deep breath.

"Alright." He said taking another bite of his cake and swallowing it. "Well, lets just say I'm not a virgin anymore if you know what I mean." He said, Charles brows shot up and eyes widened.

"I ate cake off you too, then we went on the roof and did it again up there, I think perhaps the neighbors might have seen, anyways, we came back here, you came a lot last night, so much we had to change the covers before going to bed." He continued, Charles' face contorted with confusion and regret for forgetting all of this.

"I cant believe I don't remember any of that." Charles replied and looked down sadly, Erik giving a half smile.

"oh Charles I really wish you could remember." He added and sighed with a fake sorrow that made Charles' heart sink, bringing his fingers to his temple and rummaging through Erik's mind finding the truth, that he had fallen asleep while getting undressed then Erik curled up with him and wrapped him up in his arms, as if he had gathered up all the treasures in the world, Charles wanted to be mad at him but he couldn't, just smiled widely at him as he devoured the remainder of his cake.

"Erik, you tease, none of that happened." Charles replied, Erik shaking his head with a chuckle he knew Charles would find out but that was the point.

"You let me fall asleep on our wedding night." He complained, Erik giggled against him.

"its not like it was our first time together. Besides I'm not the kind to sleep with someone that Is unconscious I leave _that_ to you." Erik replied teasingly, Charles' cheeks burned red, before he laughed uncomfortably.

"I will be more than happy to make tonight our wedding night if that's what you want, we can wear our tuxedos and everything." Erik added Charles laughed and smiled up at him.

"I'd rather you did it now, if you think about it this could be considered a nap and we could still have our wedding night, proper." Charles replied Erik chuckled then took the plate from his chest and set it on the floor aside of the bed, dipping his head to kiss Charles' chest softly, Charles hand reaching to brush through his auburn tresses.

"Its been a long time since you cared for _proper._" Erik replied Charles snickered to the truth of his words, reveling in the feel of Erik's hard stomach laying firmly against his cock.

"I wonder where I get it from?" Erik turning to look up at him before crawling up his body to kiss him on the mouth, Charles smiled against the kiss as his hands roamed Erik's body slowly, teasingly, Erik in turn did the same brushing through Charles matted soft curls.

"A morning lay then? And I never considered you a morning person." Erik replied against his lips, Charles smiled.

"Before you, I never had a reason to be." He confessed, Erik covering his mouth with his hotly, Charles pushing his tongue inside tasting the remnants of sweet icing on his tongue.

Erik's fingertips traced Charles' jaw and down his neck softly. Charles moaning into him wrapping his legs around Erik's waist Erik's hands roaming to hold Charles' cheeks in his palms, Charles blue eyes fluttered open and Erik looked down into them his hair waving forward over his forehead, Charles smiled up at him, he rather liked Erik's hair like this, wild and dangerous, just like Erik.

Erik's thumbs rubbing gentle circles on Charles' cheeks.

"I want to watch you." Erik whispered, Charles tilting his head to the side with a smile.

"Haven't you before?" he asks teasingly nipping his bottom lips between his teeth

"Not like this." Erik replied before one hand snuck between them and Charles' legs, Charles took in a quick breath as familiar fingers traced out his entrance, Erik laying a gently kiss on his chin to numb the feeling of his finger pushing in dry, Charles gasped and his breathing quickened.

Erik pulling back as he pumped inside, Charles tongue sneaking out to lick his lips in anticipation Erik turned very serious, as he began to make love to him, first with his fingers, Charles oh so loved those fingers.

Erik added another, causing Charles to push down on them, Erik smirking before pushing in another, Charles moaning as his head fell back, the hand that still rested next to his face rubbing a circle on his cheek, Erik's fingers retracted receiving a disappointed grunt from Charles, before he felt Erik shifting to align himself with Charles entrance, before pushing in Erik leaned down to kiss him one more time

Once he pushed in Charles eyes slammed shut.

"Charles, look at me." Erik begged, Charles prying his eyes open to look up into dilated pupils gleaming down at him.

"I said I want to watch you, watch me." He insisted, Charles nodded, Erik's breathing quickened as his thrusts started, Charles eyes wide as he looked upon his lover, his expression though strained by his vigorous activity, adoring and warm as he glowed down at him, Charles in turn looked the same, Erik's hands came back to rest on either side of his face, their noses touching mouths agape as they heaved hot breaths, Charles eyes puddle with unshed tears.

"You alright?" Erik asked in a hoarse whisper. Charles nodded swiftly. His chest heaving breathless, Erik's deep eyes starring down at him made him feel that old feeling of unease and self-conscience that he had experienced in their earlier days, he felt as if he were laying naked under a microscope.

Charles gaze buckled as he turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. "Charles." Erik beckoned sweetly as he used his hand to turn his attention back on his face, Charles' eyes opening hesitantly, Erik stopped with his movements, he wanted to make sure Charles was alright, he wasn't acting himself and Erik knew it, Charles was far more important to him than anything in the world.

"Yes." Charles replied to the question on his lovers face.

"What's the matter?" he asked a little harder than he had earlier something wasn't right and he wasn't going to let it settle.

"I…nothing." Charles replied and smiled faintly.

"You're a horrible liar." He replied sweetly, kissing him on the chin.

"Alright." He succumbed and sighed heavily. "I feel like a bug under a microscope, I feel…_ugly_." He replied that last word mentally unable to form the words with his quivering lips, averting his eyes, Erik immediately covered his lips with his and brushed his hand through his hair pulling back to look into those lovely eyes.

"Charles, you are beautiful, you are perfect." He whispered Charles unable to stop the tears he shed now. "Listen to me, my telepath, my dear, my love." Erik replied mimicking his tears as they fell he hated seeing him like this, where did this come from? How could someone so perfect, so lovely, so sweet feel so badly about himself.

"I love you more than anything in the world, Charles, anything, you are perfect, you're my husband, my perfect lovely husband." Erik added emphasizing his words with kisses. Charles kissed him back fervently his arms wrapping to hold him tighter. The half risen sun peaking through the shaded windows making the room glow in an orange tone so inviting, Erik pulled back to kiss his tears away, Charles in turn wiped Erik's cheeks with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you." Charles whispered against him, Erik shaking his head.

"Do you understand now? How beautiful you are?" he asked, Charles nodded, brushing a hand through Erik's hair.

"Even though I'm not a woman?" he couldn't stop himself from asking, Erik smiled down at him.

"Yes, because your Charles Xavier, and your mine." He replied, Charles smiled up at him receiving another kiss. "Besides, what woman do you know that could handle me?" he asked jokingly, Charles giggled under him.

"None, now do continue." He replied and grinned encouraging Erik to begin with his thrusts again, Erik smiled more than happy to oblige.

"Now, no more funny business." Erik grunted as he thrust again, earning a delicate moan from Charles.

"Where's the fun in that?" Erik laughed.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Once they had gotten the rest they needed Erik and Charles finally found their way out of the dark dwelling place they had been the past 5 hours, holding each other, cuddling and taking naps in between, Erik walking down the hallway Charles' hand squeezed in his as they made their way to the kitchen where typically the teens all gathered to eat lunch.

Turning the corner Charles' smile fades into a frown before Erik's eyes as he looks upon the teens in the kitchen, Alex sitting at the table his face in his hands, Sean sitting across from him hands rested in his lap, his head drooping, Raven and Hank leaning against the counter, Angel next to Alex, they all turn to the couple except for Alex, who continues to hold his face in his hands.

"What is the matter?" Charles asked quickly, Raven sighing heavily eyes dancing from Alex to Charles.

"Its Joan, she left sometime last night, Alex said she was going back to the monastery." Raven explained, Charles frowned looking up at Erik sadly.

"I know, I tried to convince her to stay but it was her choice." Charles replied, Raven's brows furrowed, Alex's head shot up as he glared at the professor.

"You knew? And you didn't tell me?" he said abruptly. Charles hesitated a moment before he nodded.

"She asked me not too, it would be too difficult for her to say goodbye." He explained, Alex gritting his teeth angrily and sadly, before standing and bursting from the room upset and hurt.

Charles sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She will come back." He replied, Raven looked down sadly, Hank putting a supportive hand on the small of her back.

_She'll be back _Charles projected to Alex without reply.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Joan had appeared in the front garden of the monastery what she saw frightened her and made her breath catch in her chest. The monastery she had grown up in now stood covered in ashes, the garden dead and as far as she could tell no one was left alive inside, tears threatened to well in her eyes as she fought them back, cautiously entering the front doors with a creak from the old hinges, some Priests had gathered inside in what she could tell as some kind of meeting, only a few remained, herself 2 men and 1 woman. They all turned to look at her.

"What happened?" she asked eyes dancing between the trio.

"I warned them that a war was coming, but they didn't believe me, now look what's happened." He replied, the tall man with short buzzed hair, and a serious expression, his voice a deep husk with a hint of a British accent hidden behind it, the female Priest whom stood behind him looked down sadly.

She seemed to be a descendent of the Chinese race, Joan sighed and nodded, she had known this too, she had seen it long ago, its why she returned in the first place. The Priests had become rusty and out of practice, their dangerous training had been tamed by the church elders, something that forever would be remembered as the day they were caught by the enemy with their trousers down.

"I would have followed you to the end." Joan replied, this was the man whom started it all, the revolt he had been the first to leave leading many other Priests including Joan to leave the church and fight the war the elders had been denying existed.

"I know." He replied stoically. "Where have you been?" he asked, Joan swallowed before looking down.

"Training." Was her quick reply, he rose one quizzical brow before exiting the room nodding for the rest to follow, which they did.

"The war has just begun, the vampires are headed to the seven cities." He said informing Joan of what she had missed since she's been gone.

"Their going to attack the humans." She stated. "They have to be stopped." She added with a concerned voice, The Priest nodded.

"I have a plan."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Alex sitting on his bed with his face held in his hands, the memories of him and Joan flooded his mind. Memories too painful to relive but his restlessness left him no choice.

"So this is it? I expected it to be bigger." Alex joked as they strolled down the brick walkway towards the Eiffel tower.

"_We aren't exactly right next to it either." She replied sarcastically, Alex grinned putting his arm around her waist, Joan laughed._

"_I don't mean to sound too, well soft, but I'm a lucky man to end up with a girl that can get us to Paris in a matter of seconds." He said with a gentle squeeze on her hip._

"_You are indeed." She replied and smiled._

_Now standing on the Eiffel tower looking over Paris, the cool breeze brushing against their pale skin as they look over the nighttime city glowing with street lights, Alex hugging Joan from behind, as he sneaks a kiss to the soft skin behind her ear._

"_It really is something." She whispered in bewilderment at the site in front of her. "Alex, I want you to know there's no one I'd rather be here with." She said and blushed lightly looking down with a nervous smile._

"_There's no one else I'd rather you be here with." He replied teasing, Joan giggled then turned to look up into his eyes._

"_Thank you." She replied sweetly touching her forehead to his as his hands rest around her hips her arms around his neck._

"_For what?" he asked._

"_For encouraging me to come here." She replied, he smiled._

"_Thanks for bringing me." His fingertips grazed over her forehead, she blinked at him. "You know, I think your cross is pretty sick." He added she laughed, hugging him close resting her chin on his shoulder._

"_I'm glad you like it." She replied and snickered._

"_Well, you'd be screwed if I didn't." he replied jokingly, Joan giving a friendly jab in his side he laughed._

Alex hadn't realized how much he cared about Joan until she threatened to leave, the more he thought about it the more he understood why she had done what she did, being a Priest was all she had ever known before this, it was who she was and he was daft for falling for her, but if he were honest with himself its what he liked about her in the first place.

Her originality and strength, she knew what was wrong and right and stood up for what she believed, yes Alex loved her but more than that he respected her.

Alex started from a knock on the door, he sat up looking in the doors direction for a few moments.

"What?" he managed to ask.

"May I have a word with you?" there was the gentle voice of Professor Xavier on the other side, Alex took a long drawn sigh before standing and opening the door, it seemed that Charles had come by himself, managing to pull away from Erik for long enough to have a conversation, this reminded Alex how much Charles really cared for all of them and made him give a soft smile.

"Look Alex, I'm sorry I hadn't told you." Charles apologized and gave a soft smile. "But it was Joan's choice to make, I had heard her thinking of leaving and asked her about it, but she asked that I keep it to myself, I'm sorry." He added, Alex crossed his arms over his chest and leant against the door-frame for a moment.

"I understand." He replied, Charles gave a half smile and nodded.

"I know this must be very difficult for you, but once everything is cleared up, she will return I know this." Charles tried to comfort the young mutant with a hand on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Alex replied feeling somewhat better about his current predicament.

"Do not lose hope." Charles replied and gave an encouraging pat on his shoulder. "Now how bout some practice to get your mind of things hm?" he offered, Alex smiled softly before nodding in agreement.

"Just what I need." He replied and followed Charles out towards the bunker in which Alex spends so much of his time.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

6 months later.

Out on the front lawn observing the training of the newest mutant teens and some even younger, Hank, Raven, Alex and Angel are now what you would call 'Councilors' of Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters.' Sure the name wasn't exactly what they might have expected a mutant school to be called, but it was a good cover and brought a certain glow to the idea, made it seem not so threatening.

Raven is currently playing Hide and Seek with some of the younger students ages ranging from 7-9 years old, using her mutation to become different people causing roars of laughter from the youngsters, Hank had found himself taking a break between lab classes to watch from the porch with a glass of lemonade in his hand, it was spring and summer was just around the corner.

Alex was happy here, for the most part but some days were harder than others, specifically the days he would awake after a dream of Joan, this burdened his heart as little as he would like to admit.

He had just finished taking a few laps with the teen boys in his specific training group and was now taking a cool down walk on the rock walkway around the mansion.

Glancing up towards the gate he rubbed his eyes in disbelief, was that Joan approaching him? Surely not, she was never going to come back this was something he had come to live with.

But indeed his eyes had not forsaken him, Joan trudging her way up the walk, looking somewhat older in a way, her black curls pulled up in a pony tail, carrying a back pack wearing her usual black pants tucked into boots, this time with a leaver tank top, she smiled broadly upon sight of Alex, whom was currently starring dumbly at her.

She gave a shy wave as she approached him Alex waved in response.

"Hello, Alex." She greeted once she was within ear shot of him, Alex filling the space between them with a few steps as she approached stopping in front of her.

"Joan." He greeted somewhat coldly.

"I kind of have something to tell you." She replied clearing her throat awkwardly.

"Really?" he asked with a huff, Joan nodded looking down for a moment before bearing to look into his eyes.

"It turns out, I'm not just a Priest, I'm a mutant, and well, my Priestly duties have been fulfilled." She replied and blushed, blinking her big yellow eyes.

Alex exhaled loudly before smiling sideways at her.

"I know you can teleport, but if you ever do that again I will find you and rip your heart out, like you did to me." He replied, a lot more jokingly than threatening, Joan's smile broadened across her face.

"Alex, I will never leave you again, at least not without fair warning." She replied with a giggle.

"You will never leave me. I'm going with you, is that something you can live with?" he asked and crossed his arms.

"That, Alex, is something I cannot live without." She replied, Alex couldn't help himself but cup her face in his hands and pull her into him crashing their lips together, Joan wrapping her arms around his waist pulling him close, returning the kiss Alex pulling back.

"I missed you." He whispered almost as if he didn't want to admit it.

"I missed you too." She replied the end of her sentence muffled with another kiss.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"Come in." Charles answered to the knock on his office door, standing by the window looking out, Erik accompanied him in the room as he sat in the long arm chair next to him reading over the daily paper, not bothering to lift his eyes to the people whom entered the room, Charles turned and smiled.

Joan and Alex looking at him, Joan seeming nervous and awkward since she had been the one to leave in the first place, Charles buried his hands in his pockets as his eyes sparkled at her.

"Professor." She greeted and cleared her throat, now was the time Erik dropped the news paper to stare at the girl who had quite literally disappeared for 6 months.

"Hello, Joan." Charles replied with a smile.

"I'm sorry." She replied and looked down, Charles walked up to her and pat her on the shoulder caringly.

"Its alright, and yes you may come back and live with us." Charles replied to the thoughts streaming in her mind, Joan smiled up at him as he continued. "One thing, it seems we have a teacher for every department in this school except one." He added, she looked up at him questioningly.

"That would be?" she asked.

"Well Joan, we have no one to lead Chapel, is that something that would interest you?" he asked a knowing smile spread across his lips, Joan beamed up at him.

"I would love that." She replied gleefully.

"Very well, you may have your old room back, I've been saving it for you." He replied and smiled, Joan smiled back pulling him into a hug and squeeze before retreating.

"Thank you." She whispered, Charles nodded, Joan and Alex turning to leave the room, Alex taking a glance back inside giving Charles a thankful nod, Charles winked in reply. The door closing behind the couple.

"Quite the matchmaker you are, aren't you Charles." Erik drawled teasingly, whipping the news paper back up to continue reading.

"Well, I got you to fall for me didn't I dear?" he replied turning to look back out of the window.

Erik lowered the news paper to gape at him, Charles turning and giving him a sideways smile.

"Telepathy is a very rewarding gift." He added seriously. Erik standing from the chair dropping the news paper on the floor as he toward over him seriously.

"You didn't? please tell me you didn't." Erik replied desperately, Charles giggled and as he took Erik's hands in his.

"Of course I didn't, you made the biggest mistake of your life all on your own." Charles joked, Erik now smiling leant down to kiss him.

"That's a _mistake _I'll be glad to live with." He replied flirtingly, Charles laughed up at him before Erik pulled him into another kiss, hungrily tugging at Charles' shirt shoving his hands underneath the button up and sweater vest, Charles moaned as Erik rubbed his hips up against him, Charles' hands landing on his shoulders.

_Erik, at 2 in the afternoon? _Charles scolded, Erik chuckled into the kiss.

Oh yes, Charles, Oh yes.

~The End.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

So here it ends, I had a blast with all of you awesome people I hope you liked this story and the ending, tied up some loose strings.

Do not despair my pretties will most likely be writing a sequel! if encouraged of course! I'd love to hear what you think about this!

By the way! I will be posting an alternate wedding night scenario that I cut cause I thought it somewhat inappropriate for a wedding night but I'll share it with you anyways cause its sexy and fluffy so yeah that'll be the next chapter!

Love you guys! Its been a blast and just want to thank you for making it this far and finishing this story! Love you always!

~DeathTrapDaisy


	14. Deleted Scene: Wedding night

This was the original wedding night before I re wrote it because it just seemed too damned kinky for a wedding night love fest, so I kept it in all its glory to show to you after the story was completed, so heres the deleted scene I left a tiny bit of the other scene at the start so you know where this would have been originally.

So you know this is super kinky and rated NC-17 for major sexiness and the F bomb. Watch out!

8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"Erik, you tease, none of that happened." Charles replied, Erik shaking his head with a chuckle he knew Charles would find out but that was the point.

"You let me fall asleep on our wedding night." He complained, Erik giggled against him.

"its not like it was our first time together. Besides I'm not the kind to sleep with someone that Is unconscious I leave _that_ to you." Erik replied teasingly, Charles' cheeks burned red, before he laughed uncomfortably.

"I will be more than happy to make tonight our wedding night if that's what you want, we can wear our tuxedos and everything." Erik added Charles laughed and smiled up at him.

Wiping some of the icing from the plate with his finger and putting it in his mouth, Erik's eyes glued to his pink full lips.

"Or perhaps right now." He replied as he remained starring as Charles' pink tongue slipped out to lick his lips.

"Now?" Charles replied innocently, a hungry growl forming in Erik's throat.

"Stop looking so innocent, you know that always gets me hard." Erik growled jolting forward to engulf Charles' mouth laying on top of the icing covered plate eagerly, Charles giggling against him Erik pulling back breathing quickened.

"Why what do you mean? I don't understand." Charles replied with a fake confusion, Erik pulling the plate out from between them his hands going to Charles' knees and tugging him closer his legs spreading on either side of him.

"Yes you do." He growled, Charles grunted then laughed as Erik rutted down against him.

"Wow, that does make you hard." He replied, Erik's eyes glazing over, Charles putting his hand to the nape of his neck pulling him closer to his lips.

"Do you want to know what makes me hard?" he whispered seductively in his ear. "When your so demanding, when you scare me. Scare me Erik." Charles whispered in his ear, Erik growled into him his fingers grabbing him around his hips and squeezing.

"I'm going to fuck you till you bleed." Erik growled into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine and to his crotch which leapt up against his stomach, Charles groaning loudly head falling backwards.

"Why would you want to do that? I'm just a professor on mutation." Charles replied working his innocence in his favor, Erik gritting his teeth, he knew it was just a mischievous act but the reactions were the same.

"Cause I want to see you shiver I want to hear you scream until you cant anymore. Come until you cant anymore." Erik growled into his ear, Charles rutting up against him with a moan, gripping him by the biceps Erik didn't mean it of course, this was all part of the game, this dangerous game they had begun to play, neither really understanding how it started.

"Please don't hurt me, ah." Charles whispered as Erik rutted down on him moving his hands to separate Charles' knees further.

"Oh I will do more than hurt you." He growled, Charles shuttered beneath him sending a throb through his stiff cock.

"Turn over."

"What are you going to do to me?" he whispered weakly, Erik moaning to his innocent inquiry.

"Just do it." He demanded, Charles eagerly turned onto his stomach pushing his bum into the air and against Erik.

"Eager aren't you? Begging to be hurt aren't you?" Erik murmured wrapping his long fingers around Charles throat.

"Yes." Charles whispered clearing his throat and remembering a correct reply. "uh ..I want to please you." He whispered his act breaking somewhat behind his lust.

"Dear God, Charles." Erik grunted his cock flush against his stomach as it drizzled and coated himself forgetting to be dangerously forceful for a moment, Charles biting his tongue to keep from begging him, keep from ruining this game they started.

"What are you doing?" he managed to ask, Erik growled fingers prodding inside him, Charles skin beginning to shine with sweat.

"I'm going to fuck you with my fingers then fuck you with my cock until you forget who you are!" Erik shrieked losing control of his deep husky voice for a moment.

"Then, then stop wasting time, AND DO IT." Charles replied. "I-I mean, please be gentle." He replied trying to regain his innocent display as he bucked back against Erik's fingers his head jolting back as they pounded against his prostate, a howl leaving his lips.

Erik growled a moment.

"Gentle, ha! Be gentle!" he gritted sweat dripping from his forehead as he eagerly stretched Charles out gently despite his fake taunting, Charles bucking back.

"_Ooooooh_, uh ouch." Charles managed as he bucked back again with a moan, Erik chuckled knowingly, Charles was not hurting, far from it.

"More, more, please! uh umm no more, Erik no more, please!" Charles replied bucking backwards, Erik pushing his fingers in deeply.

"Oh GAWD!" Charles called out, as he pushes up on all fours head dangling between his arms.

"I'll never stop, never." Erik breathed as he leaned over onto Charles, his head resting in the bend of his back as he continued stretching him.

"Please stop!" Charles called out, Erik hesitated a moment wondering if the game was over, and Charles really was in pain, but was reassured it was not when Charles grabbed his wrist from in front and pushed his fingers further inside, Erik chuckled as he complied.

Charles moaning deeply, a shudder running through him as he came over his chest and spurted out on the bed, Charles' head dropping, he didn't mean to come already not before Erik had been inside him.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, what is that?" he breathed trying not to stop his game for Erik's sake, Erik could hear the real apology somewhere in there and was sure as hell not going to let Charles have a guilt trip about this.

"You came too early, I'll have to punish you for that." Erik replied slapping him on the ass, Charles gasped as his head shot up, Erik reaching from behind and started stroking Charles' limp member from behind simultaneous pounding his two finger tips against Charles' prostate harshly. Charles screamed pleasurably into that as he began to get hard once again.

"I love you." Erik whispered very quietly, Charles still heard him.

Erik adding a third finger shoving all three into the knuckle with a pop, Charles arms shook with pleasure as his elbows buckled landing on his forearms Erik placing a firm hand beneath Charles cock firmly pressing against his perineum with his fingers his knuckles turning white, Charles groaned loudly pushing away from the pressure which only increased the more he tried to escape it, moaning loudly to the pain and pleasure over taking his body, Erik pumping his fingers hard hitting his prostate every time with increased force, every angle Charles tried to escape only caused more pleasure from either hand, if he moved forward Erik would squeeze his perineum and scrotum in his palm, if Charles pushed back he would impale himself on what now seemed to be 4 fingers, sweat droplets soaked his face as they dripped off the end of his nose. There was no escaping, Erik was all around him, in him.

Erik proceeded to pound Charles with his fingers until every thrust ended in a scream, seeing Charles probably couldn't take much more of this Erik retracted his fingers before aligning himself up with Charles entrance, Charles bucked back eagerly when he felt his presence, Erik grunted as he realigned himself and pushed in his aching hole that had already been brutally fucked with fingers, Erik keeping a firm grip beneath Charles' cock forcing him backwards with an almost painful squeeze.

"Oh Erik, please, please. Uh dont" Charles fake begged between pants and screams, in real he would be begging for him, he wanted to beg for him inside him, soon his wish was granted as Erik slid himself further in slowly and began his thrusts, Charles moaning underneath him as he bucked back when Erik bucked forward, Erik's deathly grip under his cock shifted to pump him from behind, Charles eyes watering with pleasure as Erik pounded into him, his chest rubbing against Charles back.

"You haven't bled yet, I fully intend on making you bleed." Erik growled. Charles throbbed upon hearing him talk dirty. "Your going to be so fucked you wont be able to walk for days." He said again pounding away at Charles' painfully fucked prostate, Charles seeing white more than anything else.

"What is that Erik, what are you doing. _Oh_ God" Charles played, Erik growling, before falling forward on him they both colliding with the mattress, Erik pounding into him the bed making an unearthly shriek before banging into the wall upon each thrust, Charles eyes squeezed shut as Erik pumped him underneath. Both unable to talk anymore but Charles' moaning completely killing his innocent appeal.

"Ooohh,Oh,Ooh,Oh." Charles kept repeating between moans.

On the other hand, Erik couldn't keep his lips to himself kissing him tenderly all over until he came inside him, Charles soon following with a long drawn moan, Erik's hand soon found his new favorite spot just beneath Charles' cock and mindlessly rubbed gentle circles with his fingertips, Charles moaned quietly to the gentle massage.

Both laying there catching they're breath for a few moments.

"So much for innocent." Erik teased playfully, breath still heavy, Charles giggled beneath him as he slid his left leg up to grant Erik more room between them.

"Yeah, and frightening." He replied, as his scrotum was gently fondled beneath them.

"We made it most of the way." He replied.

"mhmm." Charles replied resting his cheek on his hands now folded against the mattress, Erik kissing him on the neck his hand spread out against Charles tender skin massaging his tight muscles to relax, Charles moaned pleasantly to that, taking in a deep breath and letting it out.

"God I wanted more, I wanted to beg you, and beg you." Charles replied, Erik giving a confirming squeeze before sliding his hand out from beneath him and to his thin hip.

"I wanted to tell you how perfect you are, how beautifully your mine." Erik said kissing him on the cheek, still buried deep inside Charles, shifting to get up Charles whimpered as Erik retracted himself, slick and sticky from being inside him, Charles sighed painfully gripping the bed in his fingers, his legs sprawled out on the bed as Erik stood looking over his pale skin flushed pink fondly.

"You look horrible." Erik said teasingly brushing his fingertips down Charles' spine, Charles groaned.

"Perhaps but that was fantastic Erik, I've never felt anything like that in my life." He replied with a grimace, Erik gave a sideways smile. "however, I do believe that's going to bruise." He added and gestured to that space between his legs under his cock.

"Sorry, love, I'll get you some ice for that." He said sweetly laying a kiss on Charles' exposed bum, the skin searing hot against his lips, Charles couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'd say no due to embarrassment but, that sounds heavenly." Erik couldn't help but laugh as he took the thin sheet and covered Charles' pale ass with it, pulling on a pair of slacks then retreating to get some ice. It would definitely be needed.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

So I was feeling rather naughty when I wrote the wedding night scene so rewrote it to be a little more lovey dovey but this one is damn sexy!

Hope u like it, I don't normally write things so kinky, yes I write 'love' scenes but nothing close to this! so yeah.

Please R&R!


	15. Check out my new Fic!

Title: Of Unsound Mind  
>Pairing: ErikCharles  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Summary: What if Charles had not been as strong in mind as everyone had hoped, Shaws death killing Charles mental strength, meaning Charles can no longer control his telepathy and is afraid of what he could do to harm those whom he loves most.

As Sabastian Shaw's soul leaks from his body, Charles collapses to the ground, all thoughts colliding together in his mind, he could not block them out, his mind was broken, he was broken.

_'Oh Erik, what have you done?'_

Multi Chapter fic! my pretties I am writing once again!


End file.
